The little girl and the sea captain
by malintzin
Summary: What if Maria and the Captain already met twenty years ago? Here's the unusual story of an unusual couple... AU warning!
1. When two lost souls meet, part one

Well, "chose promise chose due" like we say in France... Here is my first fanfiction ever. 

As English is not my first language, I beg your pardon for every spelling or grammar error I didn't correct!

Many thanks to my prereaders Franziska and Elizabeth who helped me a lot and have to deal with a very, very long story...

That's all, I hope you will enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: I don't own TSOM, yada yada... But everything you don't recognize comes out from my sick brain...

            **Vienna, January 7th 1919, late at night**

The night was cold and silent in the empty streets of Vienna. The city, no, the whole country tried desperately to get away from the nightmare that had persecuted it for two months now. The Great War, as they were beginning to call it, had found an end after more than four years of suffering. People in Paris, London, Roma, Belgrade or New York certainly were still celebrating their victory. The victory of democracies upon autocratic empires.

However, here everything was different. The Austrian empire had lost so many young soldiers just as the other countries, of course, and nothing could repair their useless death. Nonetheless, simple people had suffered beyond knowledge from the blockade exerced by the Allies and had paid their toll to hunger and epidemic illnesses, then the Spanish influenza went to hit a country that certainly did not need it. 

Some people still believed that they would soon get up from this horrible nightmare and live a normal day in a bright land. But it was no use. It was the end. The emperor was gone, Bohemia-Moravia, Hungary, Slovaquia had claimed their independency and the once powerful Habsburg Empire was now reduced to a small country lost in the Alps. 

"The Empire is dead, long life to the Republics!" thought bitterly a thin young man sitting at a table in a bar of the city, slowly drinking his fourth vodka of the evening. His beard and hair were ruffled and his left shoulder was wrapped. The last customers were chatting sadly about the conference which was about to begin in Paris. There, the Allies would certainly impose their views and make Germany and Austria pay for the horrible war that had rampaged Europe during all these years. The young man did not want to hear about that at all. Still, he did not have the courage to get up and leave that bloody place. So he stood there, his mind furiously replaying the events that had occured since his return to his homeland. He took one last sip of his drink, lit a cigarette and stared into space, trying to get away from his obsessions. But just as for everybody else in the country, it was useless and his demons began their daily unbearable dance in his mind.

What was he doing there by the way? Why was he there alone in Vienna and not in at home with his family in Salzburg? The answer was simple. He just could not stand the sight of his father and his young brother. The former had made a huge amount of money, a shocking huge of money more exactly, investing in war industries, which made him sick. The second never left Austria nor fought, for he had been a general's secretary during  the war. Both did not have a single idea of what he had gone through and did not seem to want to, just as many people who safely and cowardly had stayed behind. He could not see them again, that was all. The last time he went to Salzburg, a month ago, he had an intense argument with Herr Emanuel von Trapp about his behaviour which was not, to the "noble" man's mind, the one of the eldest son of an rich, aristocratic family, of a hero as they say. Then, he almost killed       Viktor-Emanuel, who had always been the "good son", beating him without being able to stop... If his beloved Frau Schmidt had not been there to wake him up from his trance...

"That bloody war had turned me into a real beast..." he thought angrily as he asked for another drink. Why had he been so furious with that stupid guy who was unfortunately his brother? Why was he born in such an egoistic household at all? He had been asking himself this questions since his childhood and now it seemed more accurate now than never. How could have Viktor talked about his crew in such a way? He said that it was no wonder that Austria had lost when you watch at the traitors, the cowards that were part of the army, or, in other words, it was all the Hungarians' or the Czechs' or the Jews' fault! He could not let that little crap say that. He just could not. So he beat his ass off. His crew had been his only family for more than two years. In the Wotan, they tried desperatly to break the blockade, nor for the Emperor's sake, neither for the love of the Habsburg Empire as propaganda had repeated endlessly for four years. But they had fought for their lands' sake, for their family who were dying out of hunger and illnesses. It was the least they could do. They did not hate the enemy for sure, even if the government wanted them to, they just hated the blockade and the suffering that it caused in Austria, Hungary or Bohemia...

As the young officer thought about war again and again in the heat of the bar, somewhere else in the cold streets of Vienna, a little girl was weeping soundlessly, all alone. She had not eaten properly for two days and waited hopelessly that somebody would soon go and find her, because she knew that she could not stand her situation one more day. She and her aunt had left Salzburg for Vienna to visit her uncle who was still at a military hospital because he had been seriously injured. But she got lost when the two came back to the railway station and now she was alone, dying slowly. She could not hold her tears anymore and called softly for her mother. Nevertheless, she could not help her, she would not be able to help her anymore in this world because she went and joined her dead father three months ago. It was as if nobody wanted her to stay in this scattered world, she, a Czech pianist and an Austrian teacher's daughter, a little bastard as her aunt used to call her since her mother and she left Prague to go and find help in Salzburg... She was only seven-year-old but she had a clear conscience of her current condition: so many people had repeated it to her so many times! Even if she was exhausted, she tried to stay awake with all her might, hoping that somebody would help her. However nobody in this impersonal city seemed to care...


	2. When two lost souls meet again, part one

So, here's chapter two... Beware! The timeline is not the same as in chapter one...

Many thanks to Franziska and Elizabeth. Hey guys, I just hope I'm not giving you too much headaches!

Usual disclaimers here... and I don't own the rights of the books by Alexander Von Humboldt!

Salzburg, Von Trapp's villa, June 17th 1937, late at night

"Damn woman! How does she dare!" Georg von Trapp spat furiously as he entered his study. He had not felt such an anger for years! Everything was perfect until that bloody nun came in the house this afternoon. She had spent less than an entire day here and she already wanted to make a revolution. How did she dare? How could she be willing to destroy the discipline he had imposed painfullyto his children and above all to himself during all these years? Sitting down on the couch where he had left the book he was reading, he lit a cigarette, trying to calm himself down. Still, honestly, he was not mad at her for disobeying his orders. More, the way she managed with the "pinecone" thing had been quite amusing. And more surprising, the children seemed to like her already. Maybe she would give them the affection that none of the former governesses had shown them and that he was not able to give them at all. That was the problem. It was not that he did not love his children, not at all. Actually he was afraid. Afraid of not being a good father. Afraid of not showing the image they wanted to see. Agathe had left him with seven children and he did not know how to raise them. Besides, whereas she was still there, he managed to live peacefully in a house he hated so much in his young years, far from the seas. However, she was not there anymore, and that house seemed more and more like a prison to him, just like in his young years... So, he used to get away as much as he could, letting the kids alone with governesses, escaping to Vienna. What? Since when had he been calling the children "kids"?  What was happening with him? He had not felt so confused since... Damn it... It was so easy at that time...

Maria went to bed, trying to calm herself down. "What an awful man!" she said out loud. How could he do that to his own flesh and blood? It was just irrational and cruel... His grief should not be an excuse to make his children suffer. As if they were not grieving at all! "Coward!" she mumbled turning in her bed. She remembered one of his first numerous outraging answers. "I am afraid you do not look like a nun at all." She sat up, unable to find sleep. "Jerk!" she thought. She looked up immediately, her face showing growing shame. Wait, since when had she said or thought such an awful word? Fortunately, sister Berthe was not here... Nevertheless, she thought she had lost that bad habit long ago. Not only was that stupid guy was infuriating her because of his behaviour but here he was, waking up remembrances long forgotten. "Oh crap, another bad word. Oh no, another one!" She mused in her shame. "If _Mani_ could hear me... He would surely laugh at me... For sure..." She smiled fondly at the remembrance, taking an old photography out of her Bible. There were five people on it, smiling broadly. It had been taken in summer for her seventh birthday. She was there with here blond tresses and a nice blue dress, sitting proudly on a young man's lap. He had a beard and ruffled hair and only wore a white shirt. Next to them, on their right, was a blond couple, a sweet woman and a large man with a big beard. Then, on their left stood a         dark-haired man with a moustache who was playing with her tresses. If she remembered _Mani_ perfectly, she was not able to remember the others' name, unfortunately..."Sorry, _Captain_ von Trapp, I have met  _real _sea Captains once, and I am afraid that you do not look like them at all... And you cannot be compared to _Mani_ especially, I can tell." With that, she made a face at the door where the Captain had stood earlier and tried to find some sleep

He just could not sleep. Damn, he had not thought about that time for so long! What was happening to him? He lit the bedside table and resumed reading again. Unfortunately, Alexander Von Humboldt's description of the marvellous land called now Columbia did not captivate him as it used to do... So he stood up and went out on the balcony. The storm had cooled the atmosphere a bit and seemed to move towards the mountains now, leaving a clear sky brightening with stars behind him. He breathed heavily, aspiring the now fresh air, trying to put his ideas in order. It then struck him. THAT was the problem. That damn nun, her stubborn behaviour was waking up his old self little by little. It was not the Georg von Trapp, loving husband of sweet late Agathe but also a proud aristocrat, the eldest of a noble family who tried cautiously to honour his title and condition as much as could to please her. Not all. It was Georg _Mani_ von Trapp, the rebel son of late Emanuel von Trapp, Captain of an Austrian submarine during the Great War, a young man who prefered to spend time with his Hungarian, Czech or Jewish pals than assuming his social position... His old self that died just after the war, he thought. He always thought his old self had died after the war. But apparently he had been wrong. And here he was, full of frustration,  full of anger again. Being married to Agathe helped him to put those feelings aside. More, he believed at that time that the injuries had been healed. Nevertheless her death proved him wrong : in order to avoid the relapse, he instituted a severe discipline to his children and himself, a discipline he had never imposed on the Wotan, how ironic! Lighting a cigarette, he tried to think about something else, about his trip to Vienna where he would see beautiful Elsa Schraeder, the woman who helped him to find the strenght to live again, who he desired so much. Maybe he would be able to forget everything, the war, Agathe's death, in her arms. Maybe... He looked thoughtfully at the burning cigarette: his children did not know he was smoking again for he had stopped since Friedrich's birth, and he did not want them to. It was one of his numerous secrets along with his inner politic ideas, his deeds during the war, his real life as a rebel cadet in the Austrian Navy. Seeing that his cigarette was entirely consumed, he proceeded to go back to sleep. Before he turned off the light, he took a small photography out of Humboldt's book. It had been taken for _the kid's _birthday in July 1919, just less than eighteen years ago. He smiled as he remembered the scene, Max playing with her tresses, Ivan laughing loudly at some bad joke, Sveltlana trying to calm her husband down, smiling broadly and the little girl, sitting proudly on his lap... At that time, he seemed to know how to deal with kids, which he was unable to do now with his own flesh and blood. Putting the photography back, he turned the light off and tried to find some much-needed sleep.


	3. When two lost souls meet, part two

So here's chapter three... I hope you will enjoy it!

Thanks again and again to my prereaders Franziska and Elizabeth ^_^

Usual disclaimers here.

**Vienna, January 7th, late at night**

Instead of leading him in a state of drunken oblivion as he expected it, his fifth drink gave more strength to his most inner demons, exactly the ones he did not want to awake at all... Stefan, Isaac, Ivan, Friedrich, Kurt, Karel, Johannes, he... They were eight... Eight teenagers who wanted to see the world, sailing all around it endlessly... They shared the same room at the Academy in Trieste, learned to know each other and became like brothers. Now, there were only four left. Well, better say three and a half for Stefan had lost his two legs and was a serious gas victim. "Damn it, I don't wanna remember, lemme alone" he said between his clenched teeth, causing a customers to look at him curiously. He cast a furious glance at him. The other spat, outraged: "What the hell d'ya want, man?" Then he shouted, attracting other customers' attention: "Look at the remains of the once glorious Austrian Navy! Look at him! He's just a wreck and wanna look strong... What..." The drunken man did not have enough time to finish his sentence because the officer lurched at his throat furiously, forgetting his injured shoulder. He tried to fight back vainly but the other one was too outraged. The first strike caught him off guard and broke his nose. He began to fell down but the officer hit him with his knee right in the stomach then grabbed him by the hair. The young man hissed in his ear "A wreck, ya said. You'd better watch yourself before talking too much, bloody asshole!" before throwing him across the room with an incredible strength regarding his current physical condition. Then, the officer angrily watched the others customers, the light in his blue eyes bordering on madness: "Another competitor then?". Nobody dared to talk. Stumbling a little, he proceeded to pay for his drinks and went out the bar not without giving one last vicious kick in his opponent's stomach.

The little girl stood up a little as she was hearing voices approaching. A couple was walking up the street hastily, talking vehemently. "How are going to manage! You could have taken precautions! I can't find a job, bloody hell! How can I feed another mouth! It is impossible, we must get rid of it! I just can't, Kathrin, you must understand" said desperately the male voice whereas the other one was crying soundly. "I know that, Karl, I know... But..." the female voice answered between sobs... The blond little girl sat down again out of despair. This world was definitely not a place for children... It was so cold out there. She was so hungry. She missed her parents so much. Now, she was looking forward to joining them. Maybe there was a better place to be out there... Soon, she knew that, peace would claim her and there would be no more suffering... "Mama, Papa..." she whispered before losing conscience. 

The young officer wandered unsteadily across the streets. The cold air had helped him to regain his spirits a little but now his shoulder was aching horribly. "I am such a jerk..." he thought bitterly as he leant against a wall, holding tightly his left arm. His first idea after he had left the bar had been to go to Max's place. But it was too far and he did not know if he would be able to walk up there... Besides, at this late hour of the night, his friend must have gone to bed and he did not want to wake him up. He deserved rest as much as he, or even more, after their long walk across Serbia, after four years of detention in this bloody country... The best solution was then to return to the place he rented in town, even if he was afraid to have to face his demons alone in that small room. If only somebody was here... Somebody to share his fears, his anger, his frustrations... Somebody to look after him... 

A faint voice caught suddenly his attention: "Mama, Papa..." He looked frantically around him, searching where it could come from. Another light moan, fainter this time. He began to search furiously. Then he saw a small form curled up in a foetal position between garbages. He approached hurriedly and leant towards it. It was a child with blond tresses. She wore just a coat and was probably suffering hypothermia. He reached her and tried to wake her up. "How long could she have been there?" he thought worriedly. She did not stir immediately so he shook her more firmly.

Somebody was trying to wake her up, she could feel it. "Why can't they leave me alone?" she dreamed. "Lemme alone please" she muttered faintly. "No way, kid, don't let yourself go... Wake up..." said a male voice. The man didn't seem to want to let her alone... But nobody wanted her, cared for her, right? So, why did a stranger pay attention to her? "Hey, kiddy, open your eyes! Can you hear me?" he repeated... Suddenly, she felt warmer as he put his coat upon her. He went on shaking her still: "Damn it! Hey kiddy!" The man would definitively not leave her alone. Besides she felt a lot better with the coat around her. Slowly, she opened her eyes, coming back to the bitter reality.

Worry was killing him. He could not let this child dying here right in the street, could he? Not after what he has done... Not after having sold his soul... He went on repeating endlessly: "Hey, kiddy..." After a while, the little girl started to open her eyes slowly, her gaze full of fear. The young officer let out a breath of relief then talked to her gently: "Hey, you almost killed me, kid. How d'ya feel now?" The girl did not answer immediately. So he went on: "What's your name? What are ya doin' here? Are ya alone? Where are your parents?"

Too many questions... She anxiously looked up at the man. He had a beard and his dark hair was ruffled : his whole thin appearance did not reassure her at all. Nevertheless, his bright blue eyes had a kind but worried, expression. His voice was soft. She felt good now in his coat and relief began to fill her soul. Maybe there was somebody to look after her out there... She managed to smile a little and finally let out: "I'm fine now, sir. " Then, after a long pause, "My name's Maria..."

She spoke with a faint and fearful voice but she seemed to feel better. So the young officer proceeded to take her with his valid arm and spoke softly: "Come, Maria, I am taking you to a warm place. You will be able to rest as much as you want. Then we will look for your parents, right?" As he began to walk unsteadily to his place, the young officer felt that little Maria was clutching tighter to his shoulders, waking up the ache he had forgotten, but he did not really care. His demons were gone now, defeated by the sleeping little angel he was carrying carefuly. A little angel who would help him to forget everything for a while, he hoped. He reached his place without realizing it and tried to open the door without waking little Maria up vainly. As she stirred, she asked softly, "Ya didn't tell me your name, sir, it is not very polite..." Smiling, he put her gently on her feet while he was searching for his keys. "My name's Georg, little _Mademoiselle_" he said kindly. Then he opened the door and let her come in.


	4. When two lost souls meet again, part two

Here is chapter four which ends what I could name the "When two lost souls meet" act... Don't worry, others will come soon...

Another big thanks to my prereaders Elizabeth and Franziska who I am giving a lot of work to! 

Usual disclaimers here: I don't own TSOM, don't wanna make money out of it even if I'm broke!

**Salzburg, Von Trapp's villa, June 18th 1937, morning **

The next morning, Maria woke up quite early. Looking at her watch, she saw it was only 6:30 a.m. and then tried to go back to sleep, in vain. So, after a little while, she proceeded to get up and have breakfast before looking after the children who were due to get up at 8 a.m. exactly. The anger of the evening had disappeared and she felt now faint hope mixed with anguish. Seven children... She really did not know how she was going to manage... Of course, she had been a school teacher for a few years before joining the convent as a postulant. But it was so different now. Not only did she have to give them lessons, which would be the least difficult part she believed, but she also had to look after them all day long, from morning to the evening, and that would be really difficult. Nevertheless, she was quite relieved having been able to break the glass with them the former evening. Maybe the eldest, Liesl, would be glad to help her in her new task... And the little ones were so cute...

"I really have to make serious plans before doing anything," she thought as she walked down the stairs to the dining room. "First, making new dresses for me and new clothes for the children. Then, I will be able to improvise one thing ot two. There is no way that I let those children spend their summer holidays only walking in the park. It's so unfair..." She was lost so deep in her plans as she came in the dining room that she did not notice that the Captain was there at first. 

The Captain was having breakfast alone, reading the morning newspaper. As usual, news of the world were not rejoicing at all and the columns were filled with sounds of upcoming disasters... He was pondering about the last news about the civil war in Spain when he heard somebody coming in the dining room. Looking up, he saw Maria entering the room, lost in her thoughts. 

"Good morning, Fräulein," he managed to say flatly.

The postulant gazed at him, looking surprised by the sound of his voice.

"Oh, excuse me Sir. I did not see you. Good morning," she answered politely then took a seat. This time, there was neither a pinecone nor any other prank... Silence filled the room once again. The Captain stared discretely at the young woman who had angered him so much last night. He could say, seeing the faint spark in her eyes, that she was up to something, but he had no idea about it. "I just hope she will not launch a revolution in the household while I am gone... Let's pray..." he thought. Clearing his throat, he broke the silence:

"Fräulein Maria?"

"Yes, Sir?" answered the postulant, helping herself some tea.

"As I told you yesterday, I am leaving for Vienna this morning and..."

"I am sorry, but you told me that twice last night, Sir," she interrupted him then went on, smiling mischieviously: 

"I perfectly understood that I must give lessons to the children in the morning then make them walking in the park in the afternoon. They have to get up at eight a.m. exactly and go to bed at nine p.m. no less exactly. They must not yell in the household or sing or play stupid and childish game or behave improperly if I have the foolish idea of getting them to town... I think I got the idea, Sir,  don't I?"

"Yes, perfectly" he answered back, trying to hide his rising anger. Yesterday, she was disobeying his orders and right now she was making fun of him. How did she dare? Damn woman. In order to escape from the doubts she had awaken in him earlier, he resumed reading his newspaper. However the sight of an article saying that the best solution for Austria was joining the Third Reich made him frown sadly. He heard her voice once again:

"Excuse me, some bad piece of news, Sir?" 

"And why would a postulant be interested about news of the world, may I ask?" he answered back, his voice full of venom.

"You know, Captain, I am not a postulant in some Carmelite monastery... And I really am interested in news from the _outside world_," she said with irony.

"So, if you want to know, Franco's army had took the region of Bilbao with the assistance of the Nazis and the fascists whereas the democracies are always talking of the politic of appeasement. The Spanish Republic and its legally elected government will fall sooner or later, it is just a matter of time. Then the Japanese forces are rampaging China and Korea. Finally, Hitler is speaking more and more about the Anschluss and there are more and more Austrians who seem to agree with him... Should I go on or have you had enough bad news for your breakfast, Fräulein?" 

"So, this is basically the same story as last week, isn't it?" she answered sadly.

He looked up at her, surprised by her sudden concern. "Yes, it is..."

She spoke again with a blank voice:

"Still, I believed firmly that somebody would react after the bombing of that small village back in April..." 

"I am afraid that you are way too idealistic, Fräulein," he answered gently.

"Maybe... But..." she could not utter another word because of the tears that were forming in her eyes. "When I think about those people, those children killed in such a horrible way... What did they do?"

"I don't know, Fräulein, I honestly don't know..." was all he managed to say. He suddenly thought about his own children, condemned to grow up and live in such a dark time. "Somebody, anyone, protect them from any harm, please," he prayed silently. 

Breaking once again the deep silence, he said softly:

"Fräulein? It is almost eight a.m. Maybe you should wake the children up so I can bid them goodbye before leaving for Vienna."

There was no order in his voice, just a suggestion.

"You're right. I am going immediately," she answered, happy of the diversion he just offered her.

The Captain looked at Maria while she was hurriedly coming out the room. He never used to talk about politics with anybody. So, why had been so eager to share his obsessions with a mere stranger, with a young, sensitive and innocent postulant? Maybe because he had the fugitive impression that she, among anybody, would be able to understand his feelings about that. Max was too pacifist and Elsa... Elsa did not care at all about that stuff. "Politics is so boring and depressing, come on Georg..." she used to say with a gentle smile... But the look in her eyes when she spoke about the bombing of Guernica, about the children... It remembered him a look that had haunted him for so many years. How could such a young child have wanted to die?

Maria tried to calm herself down a bit before walking to the children's rooms. The little ones were already wide-awake, waiting for their new governess to help them dress. Liesl and Louisa were preparing in the bathroom while Brigitta was in her bedroom, fully dressed. She waited for her siblings to be ready while reading a book. 

"Hello everybody," Maria said cheerfully. "Have you slept well?"

Gretl went to her happily: "Oh yes, Fräulein Maria! I dreamt about kittens whiskers all night long and the thunder didn't make me cry at all!"

"That's good for you, Gretl" she answered, caressing the little girl's hair. "Children, you must go downstairs and have breakfast for your father is going to leave soon. Come on everybody!" With that, she proceeded to help the little ones dress while Liesl and Louisa went to wake the boys up...

All that activity helped her to forget the horrible events she talked about with the Captain a little. Still, more than the tragic news, something else was bothering her. It was the sad, almost despaired look he shot at her when he had answered, "I don't know, Fräulein, I really don't know..." It was so much like _Mani's _one when he used to think about his time during the war...

**Salzburg, Von Trapps' villa, June 18th 1937, afternoon**

The meal had been as much happy as it could be under the circumstances. But the idea of making new clothes has rejoiced the children a lot and now they were chatting loudly about all what they would do with such garments... Maria was sitting on the terrace, sewing a new dress for her and shooting a glance from time to time to the children who were doing a ball game in the garden. Even if she did not want to, she remembered the departure of the Captain. 

_The children were standing in front of the villa in a straight line, saying goodbye to their father. The little ones were having a hard time holding back their tears, especially Marta. He talked to her one last time: "Fräulein Maria? I hope you will manage all alone while I am gone. If you need anything, just ask Frau Schmidt, she will help you..."_

_"Of course, Sir. I wish you a good trip, " she answered softly. Then she almost whispered: "Be prudent, they say that Vienna is a dangerous town for those who don't think like the majority..."_

_He shot a surprised look at her. That glance, once again... He managed to form a timid, reassuring smile, the first one in years. Then he spoke to the children: "I will be back soon with the Baroness and Uncle Max. In the meantime, try to behave properly," and with that, he took a seat in the car and turned the engine on without looking back._

Maria stopped sewing suddenly. She had not seen such a smile for years, not since she had to leave him... No, it could not be... In the garden, the children were still playing with their ball...


	5. Back to life, part one

            Well, here's chapter five which is opening a new arc called "Back to life". It's not very long but I hope you will like it...

            Please, read and REVIEW, please... ^_^

            Thanks again to my prereaders Franziska and Eilzabeth who are doing an amazing work!

            Usual disclaimers here.

Vienna, January 7th 1919, late at night 

The room was small but clean, in a middle of it stood a table, with three chairs, covered with books, newspapers and other stuff... At the opposite side of the room stood a single bed with ruffled sheets and covers. Next to it some empty bottles were scattered along with a plate that seemed to serve as an ashtray. Even if it was so impersonal it was warm in there and this was all that mattered to Maria's mind. 

"Don't be shy, Maria, just come in," Georg said with a soft smile, pushing her forward a little. "D'ya want something to eat? You must be hungry," he asked her while walking towards the little kitchenette. "I'm afraid I don't have much to offer but tell me..."

Nonetheless, Maria stood shyly in the middle of the room, not daring to move forward. She could not believe what was happening to her. A few hours ago, she was sure that she was going to die without anybody paying attention to her. And now, there was this strange, injured man who seemed to be willing to look after her. Was it all a dream? What if she would wake up again? Wake up, still lying in the cold streets of that horrible town? Lying there all alone without anybody taking care or notice of her? So she stood there, unable to move, unable to hold back her tears. 

Georg was beginning to warm up some milk and chocolate he had managed to buy on the black market. "I must honestly admit that this is the main advantage of being a member of a wealthy family... At least, I can eat properly and I can share it...". Lost in his thoughts, first he did not noticed that Maria had not moved a single bit since he left her to make something to eat. She still stood, her arms crossed on her chest and was weeping softly. His heart filling with pity and sympathy, he walked to her, kneeled and took her with his right arm. 

"Sshh, kiddy, it's alright, it's over." Instinctively, he kissed her gently on the forehead, hugging the little girl in a paternal embrace. She was sobbing now, her whole body shaking of exhaustion. 

Georg was lost. He did not know how to deal with such a little, lost child. He was sailor, a soldier. The idea of having a family never had crossed his mind, never. Besides, he saw himself more like a killer than a loving human being now. But here he was, holding the small crying form, trying to comfort her even if he felt utterly powerless. He stroked gently her hair, pulling her closer so that her head was resting on his valid shoulder, rocking her slightly.

She felt warm and secure in that paternal embrace. She was so young when her father left for the army, she did not remember him very well. Georg's embrace was waking up long forgotten feelings little by little... Slowly, she put her arms around his neck, settling more comfortably against his shoulder. She was not crying anymore.

Georg felt Maria clutching to his shoulders more firmly. His left one was aching horribly but he really did not mind... The little girl had stopped sobbing and seemed to be better now. She was talking softly in his ear. Even if he did not understand what she was saying at all, he recognized vaguely the language. The same  czech words were coming back in her sweet babbling again and again: "Papa... Mama..." She was thinking about her parents. The young officer had been so willing to comfort Maria that he had totally forgotten about the milk... The smell of burning milk suddenly called him back to reality.

"Oh damn! The milk!" He got up quickly and ran to it only not witness the disaster... "What a jerk..." he mumbled, emptying the recipient. Noticing he did not have any clean device left, he was about to ask Maria if she did not mind drinking cool milk when he saw her giggling, trying to contain her upcoming laughter... 

"What?" he asked, totally confused. The little one burst out of laughter then, tears forming in her eyes. 

"Hey, what's so funny, kiddy?" he asked again, a bit ashamed of being the cause of her amusement.

"You're not a gentleman, Sir. You're always saying bad words and you're clumsy..." she managed to say after a while.

Raising an eyebrow, Georg looked at her, surprised. "Well, let's say I am not a gentleman. What's the problem with that?"

"Nothing, nothing," she giggled again. "It's just that your hair, your beard, your bad words... You're so funny, Sir..." she answered, laughing again.

"A few minutes ago, she was utterly despaired and now she's making fun of me... I just don't understand kids..." thought Georg, trying to deal with that unexpected new situation. He walked to her and knelt again, taking her chin in his hand. "Well, let's say I am not the only one being impolite here," he said with mock seriousness. "Had nobody told ya that you mustn't make fun of strangers?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Ow, what are ya doing right now?" he went on, trying vainly to look severe.

"I just can't help it..." With that, Maria burst out of laughter again, enjoying Georg's mock serious expression. 

The young officer looked at Maria's laughing face in awe. Maybe it was the contagion. Maybe it was the after effect of the vodka. Maybe it was the absurdity of the whole situation. He suddenly felt laughing too, he could not help it. Then, in the middle of a night of January, Captain Georg-Emanuel von Trapp, commanding officer of the submarine named the Wotan, burst out of laughter for the first time in months. 

The sea captain and the little girl calmed themselves down a bit after a while. Georg got up, taking the hand of Maria and leading her to the table. "What about eating a little now, _ship-girl_?"

"Yes sir," she answered eagerly, trying to make some space between the books and the papers.

"And stop calling me like that! I am not a gentleman at all, remember? My name's Georg!" he said, filling two glasses with milk.

"I don't like it... It's a name for old men..."

Laughing, he walked to the table with both glasses and put them down.

"Know what? I don't really like it either! But I'm afraid I don't have much choice!"

"Too bad..." she said frowning a little.

"Well, maybe you could call me _Mani _if you wanna..."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing at all. It just a nickname my friends gave me," he explained smiling.

"So that means that I am your friend too?" she asked expectantly.

"Well, I don't have much choice, do I?"he stated with mock exasperation.


	6. Back to life again, part one

            Hello again! Here's chapter six ^_^

            I hope you'll like it!

            Many thanks to Franziska and Elizabeth once again...

Disclaimers: I don't own TSOM at all and I don't own Les Thibault by Roger Martin du Gard either... I didn't write it but it's my very favourite novel I have read at least once a year for ten years now... If you know a bit of French, if an English translation does exist, run and find it! ^_^

Vienna, June 22th 1937, late at night

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

The Captain woke up screaming, sweet covering his face and body. THAT nightmare again... Instinctively, he reached for the chain he wore night and day around his neck like a talisman... Friedrich... He was breathing heavily, trying to calm down a little... That one had been so vivid, still...

Where the hell was he? He did not recognize the room immediately. A few moments ago, he was sure he was back on that ship and here he was now in this dark unknown room. Still breathing heavily, he became more aware of his surroundings little by little. He was in that hotel in Vienna. He had come here to visit Elsa who had written him a few days ago. He got out the bed, still shaking, and went to the bathroom, hoping that a cold shower would help him to calm down. 

He stood a long while in the tub, cold water running along his body, waking him up completely, helping him to go back to reality. His mind was clear now. He had not had that nightmare for so many years. So, why did he dream about the event he wanted to forget with all his might tonight? Why? "Lemme alone!" he whispered furiously between his clenched teeth, hitting the wall of the tub with his fists several times. Then, it hit him, all of a sudden. The end of the nightmare had been the usual one, he was kneeling of the shattered deck of the ship, covered with blood, screaming helplessly. However, he could remember now the rest of nightmare had been quite unusual, mixing oddly remembrances about the kid and flashes about that nun, Fräulein Maria...

Salzburg, von Trapp's villa, June 22th 1937, late at night

"MANI, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Maria woke up suddenly, tears filling her eyes. She shot quickly a circular glance at her surroundings. She was not in Vienna anymore but in the luxurious von Trapp villa. It had been just a dream. Just a bad dream. She had not dreamed about that time for a long while. She had been so scared to lose him too, then. Why was she thinking about that tonight, of all time? It had been so many years ago... It was over, now. She had gone on with her life as he told her to. So, why? 

Actually, this horrible nightmare was just the climax of a bad day during which she tried to hide her sudden melancholy to the children with all her might. For years, June 22th had been such a hard day for her, haunting her endlessly at first. However, as time went on, she managed to hide it, to forget it. At least, it was what she thought. But when she got up today, she could not help to let her mind wandering in the remembrance of that fateful day. She had to admit that the wound had not healed at all. However, she had not the right to worry the children with her internal conflict so she tried to be as cheerful as usual; those poor little ones had so many problems to deal with on their own! She had done quite well, in fact, and they had not seemed to notice anything. After their morning lesson, Maria had taken them to the mountains where they had had a wonderful picnic once again. They liked those outside activities so much, and she was more than willing to show them as many interesting spots in the region of Salzburg as she could during the Captain's absence... 

Nevertheless that nightmare was troubling her a lot.  She thought the life in the convent would help her to find the peace she had seemed to need so desperately since her young years. She had given up searching for happiness long ago; all she was asking for now was peace. Was that such a big thing to look for? It apparently was. However, she did not ask for that much. Reaching peace for her wounded heart and mind in the convent then helping those who were not as fortunate as she was, the von Trapp children for instance, was that such an extravagant wish? Unable to answer these endless questions, she laid again in her bed, trying to go back to sleep. Nonetheless, as she closed her eyes once again, she could not help to wonder why, in her dream, Mani had Captain von Trapp's face...

Vienna, June 22th 1937, late at night

The cold shower had calmed him down a bit but Georg knew that he would not be able to find sleep again at all. "Seems I'm up for another sleepless night," he thought bitterly. 

Flashback

Two days ago, he had bought the latest volume of the French novel Les Thibault by Roger Martin du Gard. His regular trips to Vienna were an occasion to purchase foreign books he never missed since he was not able to find them in Salzburg. He had waited for the release of that particular one for more than two years and, as soon as he had the volume in his pocket, he reached for the terrace of a café then resumed reading, totally oblivious of his surroundings. L'Eté 1914 was a piece of masterwork: to Georg's mind, nobody had described the absurdity that led people of Europe to such a nightmare. Broken dreams were all it was about. He really did not know why this very idea was so painful for him those days, as if something was slipping through his fingers, as if he was taking a path that would lead him to his final destruction... Just like Jacques, the rebel and idealistic son of proud Oscar Thibault... He had been so absorbed in his reading that, not wanting to stop at all, he cancelled his obligations for the evening on the prestext he had a headache or something like that. Then, he had read the whole night, not able to stop, reading some particular pages again and again...

End of flashback

"All the States are afraid. Austria is afraid of the Slavs; and is afraid of compromising its prestige. Russia is afraid of the Germans; and is afraid that its passivity would be interpreted as a sign of weakness. Germany is afraid of being invaded by the Cossacks; and is afraid of being surrounded. France is afraid of Germany's armament, and Germany only arms itself as a precaution and because it is afraid...*"

He could not help to think that this explanation of World War I was utterly accurate to describe the current situation in Europe now. Each State, each individual was afraid of his neighbour, of his own shadow, of his own demons. Just like him. The only difference was that he, Georg von Trapp, did not want to make other people responsible for his own misery. He always dealt with his problems alone and always would.

Deciding that all this endless abstract pondering was vain, he tried to put some order in his ideas and took some sheet of paper, beginning to write the remembrances of the nightmare down. 

As far as I can remember, that nightmare was divided into two perfectly distinct parts. The first one is the more confusing. The second one is simply  a reminiscence of Friedrich's death in 1915. I  had thought I would become crazy after that day but I managed to go on, concentrating at first on my duties as a newly-promoted Captain of a submarine. Nonetheless, the remembrance never left me completely, haunting me at night as a recurrent nightmare. It's always the same. I'm standing on the deck in the middle of a fight with the French Navy in the Adriatic sea. Shells are rampaging the ship. Then, there is the Captain, calling for us. We're trying to join him. I can't run as fast as Friedrich since my knee is aching horribly, but I manage to follow him nevertheless. Then, there is that huge explosion. I'm violently projected backwards. When I regain consciousness, I notice I'm covered with blood, but it's not mine. I look up. He's gone. I creep to the place where he was standing a few moments ago. There's nothing left but his chain... I yell. 

The most horrible side of that dream is that its realistic precision never faded as years went on. I just noticed that again tonight, I guess.

However, the strangest aspect of the whole nightmare is its connexion to my life during the year following the end of the war, when I looked after that little girl, Maria Patocka. More confusing still, in that dream, at times, she's not a little girl anymore, but a grown up young woman with Fräulein Maria looks. I really don't know why...

First, there is that scene when I took Maria Patocka (note to myself : even if it's strange to call the kid like that, I'm writing down her full name in order to be more clear, well, I'm trying to...!) in town in order to buy her some clothes since she seemingly was going to stay with me a little while. Her eyes were shining with pure delight as she was looking at the dresses... Then, there is that day when she made me play tin whistle for hours, especially loving my terrible interpretation of the 4th and 5th Hungarian Dances composed by Brahms (note to myself :fortunately the man never heard what I made out of his compositions...). However, Maria P. didn't seem to mind it at all and kept on asking for it... The following scene is quite disturbing. Maria P. and I are attending to a party arranged by my crew. They begin to play an Irish jig and Maria P. asks me to dance with her, even if she's too little! Moments later, we're still dancing, but Maria P. became suddenly Fräulein Maria... She is radiating with joy and I can't do anything but staring at her. Then come the MOST disturbing part. It's day when the old man was murdered (I learnt later that he was a red syndicalist.  God, or anybody else, rest his soul...). Everything happens like it had been in reality. But, instead of reaching for Maria P., I take Fräulein Maria in my arms and begin to kiss her... Damn I'm a total jerk! I noticed last week that this nun has an effect on me, but to that extend...! Then, without any transition, I'm on the deck of the ship and the second part of the nightmare begins...

I don't understand at all why I had this dream. If I had drunk myself into a stupor before going to bed, it would be an explanation maybe. "But I didn't – so I simply cannot understand why I had this weird dream…" 

Georg stopped suddenly writing and put his pen down, thinking. "I really am going nuts..." he whispered bitterly. Tomorrow, he was due to attend to a dinner organized by Elsa, then the day after, they would go to a concert of the Philharmonic Orchestra. In a nutshell, Elsa already had planned each minutes of his trip in Vienna. How he longed to come back to his mountains! Life in Vienna was killing him. He had to smile and talk to people he despised, to hear opinions which made him want to break anything at hand and that drove him crazy. He hoped ardently that Elsa would like the peaceful life of Salzburg...But there was a problem there... She was there... He had to get rid of her before he did anything stupid... Nevertheless, deep in his heart, he did not know if he really did want to get rid of her, if really wanted to go on playing the perfect and aristocratic character he had built up for years.

  


* * *

*******This extract is a free translation of :** Roger Martin du Gard, _Les Thibault IV, L'été 1914,_ Paris, Folio Gallimard, 1987 (first edition 1936), p. 16.  


	7. Back to life, part two

Hello everybody! I'm sorry for not being able to update sooner but this week-end I went back home for the first time in more than a month! Nonetheless, here is chapter 7. Enjoy!

Another big thanx to my prereaders ^_^

Usual disclaimers here: Neither TSOM nor all the books which appear here belong to me...

Vienna, April 15th 1919, morning 

"Get up! Get up _Mani_!"

"Mmmhh... Lemme sleep..."mumbled Georg and turned in his bed so he was facing the wall.

"No way! Get up! It is already ten o'clock! It is sunny outside! Let's have a walk!"shouted little Maria while she jumped on the mattress. "Get up!"

"Mmmmhhh..."

Noticing he was not willing to get up at all, Maria began thinking of another strategy... She went to the window and opened the curtains so the sun could fill the dark room.

"Maria! Stop it now!" exclaimed Georg trying to hide under his pillow.

"Come on, it's late! Get up!" screamed the overexcited girl once again. But it was no use. "Lemme alone, will you! Lemme sleep, kiddy..." he repeated while Maria tried to shake him awake. Sighing in defeat, Maria sat down on the bed, brooding a little. Georg peeked curiously over his shoulder to see what she was up to. She was sitting there, her back to him, arms crossed, mumbling something about he being such a "bone-idle guy"... He could not help smiling at the lovely sight and turned in his bed to stroke her hair gently. "Hey tomboy, what is all this unladylike brooding about?"he asked, clearly amused by the whole situation. Before he could do anything, the girl was on her feet again, making a face at him. "I got you! Now you're awake!" With that, she ran to the main room to get his breakfast ready. "And I'm not a tomboy, mister barbarian!"

Laughing whole-heartily, Georg sat up on his bed, wondering how much his life had changed for a few months thanks to his little angel. Even if in mornings like that one, she looked more like a little demon... "Come on, your coffee is ready!" she shouted from the main room. He groaned, grabbing some clothes to put on. "Hey, no need to be so hasty, Maria. We have all day long..." 

After a quick breakfast and a non less quick shower, the unusual pair was walking in the streets of Vienna, overexcited Maria pulling Georg's sleeve. "Come on, we're late! Max must be waiting for us!" she kept on repeating. The young officer sighed smiling. "Maria, I already told you thousands of times that Max is NEVER on time. So if we go on walking like that, we will have to wait for him, y'know..." 

Of course, Georg had been right, when they reached the park where they were due to meet, there was no trace of Herr Detweiler. He looked at Maria: "So, ship-girl, who was right? I just hope he won't be too late, though..." He took a sit and watched Maria playing in the park, trying to climb up a tree, running after some birds... He watched her like a father or big brother would. Their situation was quite ambiguous but he did not care. She liked him like a father, a brother and a friend at the same time, and that was everything that mattered. Of course, things were sometimes a bit difficult, due to his absolute lack of authority. Especially when he remembered her that, even if she could no go to school this current year, she had to go on working a bit. She had not liked it at all at first. However, after weeks of discussion he had been able to convince her at last, and everything was going fine now. He gave her lessons in the evening after coming back from work. His work for the dying Austrian army had been another big issue because she had to accept seeing him leave in the morning to help at the reorganization of the army. Fortunately, old man Muzenberg had been kind enough to let him free of work in the afternoon so he could look after Maria. 

Georg stretched his arms lazily in the warm April sun, enjoying the peace of this sunny Sunday in Vienna. Of course the city had not recovered at all from the war and the suffering it had gone through. Economy was a wreck, there was not enough food for everybody, inflation was rampant, social tensions were at their maximum...However the return of spring seemed to have given a new hope to the new republic of Austria which now was the image of everybody's aspirations. Above all, thanks to his work in the army, he had been able to see that each member of his crew had come back to his homeland safely. Besides, Ivan, Sveltlana and little Igor seemed to live happily in Budapest even if the new Republic lead by Bela Kun was constantly at war. Isaac went to a therapy and his mental state got better and better. Finally, Ingrid who had lost her husband in 1916 had brought Stefan to Innsbruck with her. "Everything is as fine as it can be under the circumstances," he thought stretching once again. 

In the meantime, Maria was quietly playing in the grass, picking some buttercups she wanted to bring back to the apartement. She was so dedicated to her task she did not see Max approaching silently. When he took her up from the ground, she screamed happily out of surprise, laughing heartily. 

"Hello, Miss Patocka, how are you doing today?" he asked with mock deference as he was holding her in his arms.

"You're late, _Mani_ was right..." she stated seriously before giving him a big kiss on the cheek. 

"Many apologize then, princess. I hope some sweets from Reinhart's will help me to beg your pardon?"

"Really?"

"Really", he answered with a gentle smile, putting her back on the ground. He took her by the hand and they walked together towards the bench where their friend was sitting. 

Georg was watching the two strolling slowly into his direction, a smile forming on his face. Really, Max was a genius when it came to deal with children. He always seemed to find the right words to say, the right thing to do. He already witnessed ability back in Serbia with the farmer's two little girls and now he was just doing the same with Maria... Maybe it was a way of forgetting what he had left there when they got away... In fact, everybody in Europe wanted to escape from this four-year-long nightmare, needed to forget something, and cheerful Max was not an exception even if he wanted to hide it. He waved at the pair happily.

"Hello, Herr Chopin... I think that Maria already said it, but you're beating your record today, you're almost an hour late, y'know!"

"Well, I didn't think I was that late," the older man answered in confusion, scratching his head. "Yesterday, I came across an old friend from the Academy of music and we talked a little..."

"Great, how is he doing, if I may ask?"

"Well, he's doing quite well, I must say... He had been accepted in the philharmonic orchestra," Max answered back rather coldly, a sad expression darkening his face suddenly.

Georg didn't know what to say, he was so confused. "One day, I will have to learn to shut up my big mouth," he thought angrily. He got up and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sorry, Max," he murmured, his tone full of sympathy. The older man managed to smile weakly. "Oh, that's right... It's stupid but I can't help it. Everybody hadn't been as lucky as I had, I don't have the right to complain, still..." He didn't finished his sentence but gazed at his left hand sadly. He was about to speak again when he felt Maria grabbing his hand and gently kissing it. "Why are you so sad, Max?" she asked worryingly. At last, he found the strength to smile again. "It's nothing Maria, it's really nothing." Then, more cheerfuly: "You must be hungry Princess. How about having lunch now?" With that, he lead the path towards the gate of the park, regret and frustation still lingering in his heart. "It wouldn't be so difficult if only..." He shook his head bitterly, trying to put that other difficult issue aside...

Maria and Georg were strolling slowly behind Maw. Suddenly, the young officer put his hand on the girl's head and whispered gently: "Good job, ship-girl..." The little one looked up, surprised, and then smiled proudly. 

**Vienna, April 15th, evening**

 "Maria, I hope you didn't drown yourself," called Georg, waiting patiently for the little girl to go out the bathroom. No answer. "Maria, you already spent half-an-hour there. You don't need so much time! Come out at once and let's eat." Silence. "Maria?" he called again, a bit worried. Nothing. He got up quickly, this time worried. "What the heck is she doing?" he mumbled, coming in the bathroom. "Maria?"he was about to ask again leaning upon the bathtub when the girl jumped suddenly out of the water, splashing him in the process. "Yipee! I've done it! Fifty seconds!"she yelled happily. "What?" a now partially wet Georg asked in disbelief. "Fifty seconds of what?"

Maria laid in a bathtub, a satisfied smile forming on her lips. "I was training to hold my breath. I just succeeded in doing it for fifty seconds," she answered proudly. Georg scratched his head, not knowing what to do or say once again. "Maria," was all he managed to say, trying to look serious. However, knowing that his efforts to look a bit severe at least will be in vain, he merely went on: 

"Well, tomboy, I am afraid you must stop your training for tonight. Get out of this bathtub and dress so we can comb your hair out and have dinner. Then we'll go to bed since I must get up early tomorrow, alright?" The girl gazed up at him a bit crossed. "I'm not a tomboy..." 

He sighed. "OK, you're not a tomboy at all, Princess. Now get out of that bathtub, please, I am waiting for you outside." With that, he stood up, shaking his head. "One day that girl will drive me crazy..."

A few minutes later, Maria came out the bathroom fully dressed and ran to Georg and climbed on his lap, cuddling against his chest. "I'm sorry," she apologized in a whisper. The young man, stroking her wet hair in a paternal gesture, smiled kindly: "It's nothing, young girl, nothing at all. Now, just try not to hold your breath for too long, right?" Maria threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss on the cheek: "I promise, _Mani_." Both stood still a little while, enjoying the warm embrace. However, noticing that time was flying, Georg broke the spell unwilingly. "OK, ship-girl. Now, sit on that chair so that I can comb your hair. No buts. I promise I'll try not to hurt you that time, that's a deal? Just raise your hand when I am pulling too hard." The girl nodded, not quite convinced. "And remember, no need to scream the whole house awake. Just raise your hand." With that, he reached for a comb and began his difficult task as smoothly as he could. 

Unusually, the whole combing affair had been finished without too much yelling and tears. Georg had really improved in that sort of tasks weeks after weeks. "If my crew saw me right now..." he thought while waiting for Maria getting ready to go to bed. They had a light dinner because Max had paid for tremendous earlier and Maria had enjoyed Reinhart's cookies very much... Finally, the girl got out the bathroom in her nightgown and laid in her bed. "Everything's done? You brushed your teeth..."

"Yes, yes, yes!" she cut him, a bit annoyed.

"Well, so what story d'you want to hear tonight?"

"The one when Christopher Columbus discovered the Orenoque river, please!"

"Again? But I already read it hundreds of times! Don't you wanna hear something else?"he exclaimed.

"I know but it is my favourite one," she stated with a definitive tone.

"I see, I see. But it's beginning to annoy me a little, you know. Well, I have plenty of great stories here. What do you say about Marco Polo's description of Cipango?" he offered tentatively.

"I prefer the Orenoque river."

"Alexander von Humboldt in Columbia?"

"Christopher Columbus!"

"Bernal Diaz del Castillo, you know, when they saw Tenochtitlan for the first time?"

"Christopher Columbus!"

Here they were again, discussing endlessly about the choice of the nightime story. The first night, as he didn't own any fairytale books or anything suited for children, he had read her some extracts of Christopher Columbus' travel story and especially the moment when he discovered the Ornoque river in the land called now Venezuela. She felt in love with it at once and had wanted to hear it every night since that day. He had to admit it was a very beautiful extract in which the Italian sailor compared the newly discovered land to Paradise. Still, even if this travel story, among many others, had made him want to sail around the world, now, he was getting sick of reading it several times a week. So he tried to direct Maria's interest to something else, in vain most of the time. Well, he owned a huge amount of travel story, but tonight, he could not think of one which could awake Maria's stubborn interest. Then, he thought suddenly about _that_ book. Why wouldn't he try Guzman's _Recordación Florida_? It was such a beautiful and sensitive description of the author's land, Guatemala. He had translated some extracts into German, wishing he had Guzman's literary talents to praise his own land...

"Hey, Maria, look. Okay, stop brooding at once and listen to me. I have a wonderful book which is quite similar to  Columbus' one. You don't know it yet and I'm sure you will like it a lot."

"True?"

"True."

"Okay," was her simple answer.

Georg stood up and got the book. Then he started to read softly. Soon, lulled by Guzman's beautiful words, Maria fell asleep, dreaming of the wonderful trees and flowers in the faraway land of Guatemala.


	8. Back to life again, part two

            As I didn't post anything at the end of last week, here's chapter eight! 

            Thank you everybody for your so nice reviews!

            Usual disclaimers here.

Salzburg, von Trapp's villa, June 23th 1937, afternoon 

Maria had woken up this morning with new energy. After all she did not let any problems bother her for long.

She had decided today to take the children to a bicycle ride, an idea that rejoiced them a lot, especially the two boys who were constantly trying to get the better of one another.

"Friedrich! Kurt! Don't go that fast! We can't follow you!" she called cheerfully. The boys slowed down for a little while, waiting for their sisters to join them. However, they quickly found the slow and quiet pace annoying and Kurt said to his brother he was sure he could reach the crossroad before him once again. "Stop dreaming! Ready, steady, go!" shouted the older one. With that, the boys started another fierce race. Maria gazed at Liesl, shaking her head in mock disgust. "Boys..." The eldest von Trapp answered with a gentle smile: 

"Excuse them, Fräulein Maria... With the other Governesses, they never even had the possibility to do something like that." Brigitta got a little bit faster so that she was next to her sister and her governess. Giggling, she said:

"Besides, I really can't see either Fräulein Helga or Fräulein Hannah dealing with those endless boyish demonstrations!" 

Maria hardly could stop herself from laughing at the thought of old governesses trying do deal with that kind of races... 

"Well, I just hope they won't hurt themselves..." she said finally. 

"Don't worry about that... Father learnt them how to ride a bicycle in the past. They're really good at that, you know..." said Louisa behind her.  

"Ah..." was all Maria managed to answer. It was the first time one of the children told about their father that way, evocating what they used to do before their mother's death... What could she answer to that? 

Thankfully, the girls and she reached the crossroad where Friedrich and Kurt were waiting for them. The first one was beaming with elderly pride :

"Fräulein Maria, I beat Kurt once again!"

Then, turning to his little brother, he whispered:

"Come back in a few years and we'll see who's the strongest... You're still too young to even..."

"Friedrich! It's not very kind of you to mock your brother that way..." cut Maria seriously. "Alright children, as we're going to cycle on the main road now, I want you to be careful and stay in a straight line, Okay? Liesl, go first please, I will stay at the end of the group..." she ordered kindly yet firmly.

"Of course Fräulein Maria!" the seven children answered obediantly. 

Cycling quietly at the end of the group, Maria could not help to think again about Friedrich and Kurt's behaviour. They seemed so happy to be able to play like boys should at last... Still, their endless provocations reminded her of her past with Mani. He and his friends were always keeping on saying that they were the best at one or another thing. They were grown-up men, some of them with child as she could remember, they had been officers in the Austrian Navy, however, when they were together, they just looked like a bunch of teenagers... Strangely enough, Friedrich behaviour reminded her a lot of Mani's one.

Flashback

"You said what?" exclaimed a tall, large, blond man. "Repeat it, you stupid Austrian aristocrat!"

"I just said that, Count, even if you're apparently the strongest among us, you never had been able to cope on your own," Mani answered quietly lighting a cigarette. "Remember that time in Santiago? If Karel and I hadn't been there..."

"I would have managed perfectly on my own," the other finished. 

"Of course, I'm sure... But ya would have had a lot of big issues. That's the problem with you, you always let your fists talk before your brain, you Hungarian peasant..." answered back his friend with a sarcastic tone.

"How strange it is to hear you saying that, Baron. As far as I can remember, I'm not the one who started the fights in Veracruz, Saigon, Calcutta..." the tall man began to count on his fingers. "Maybe I'm forgetting one or two more..."

"Yes, but I'm smarter and I always got out of it without a single scratch, unlike you..."

While Mani and his friend were discussing endlessly about who was the best at fight, Maria desperately was trying to get their attention so that they could begin to do something interesting at last...

End of flashback

Maria smiled at the remembrance... Too bad she was not able to remember any of Mani's friends exactly. If she had known their names, she could have tried to search for them... "Come on, Austria is not that big..." she mused distractly. However, she had to put those thoughts aside as they were turning to the path which led to the villa. They would arrive soon and then would begin the daily task of making the children change, dine, sing, go to bed... She was exhausted simply thinking about it...

Vienna, June 23th 1937, evening

Georg had the worst difficulties to stay awake. He just had slept a few hours last night and that reception was boring him to death. He sighed as he tried to find a quiet place, far away from the endless gossiping, chirping and, above all, that bloody orchestra who kept on playing waltzes and polkas by Strauss. "If they happen to play "An der Schönen blauen Donau" I swear I'll throw myself out of the window... I really am not in the mood," he thought bitterly. 

"Georg dear, what are you doing all alone?" Elsa said gently while taking his arm. "Don't say you are getting bored, I organized this party for you, you know," she went on with a sensual tone. 

"Not at all, darling, not at all," he answered with a kind smile, stroking her arm lightly. "Let's say I am a little tired tonight, I am really sorry, Elsa," he excused himself and kissed her hand. 

"I hope you are not getting tired of me, because I planned to do so many things in your company this week!" Baroness Schraeder joked flirtatiously.

"How could I? I cannot wait for seeing everything you planned for us, Elsa," he answered, smiling gently at her. He was about to ask her to go out for a little walk when the first notes of  "An der schönen blauen Donau" resounded... "Oh no..." he thought desperately. All he asked was an intimate moment with Elsa not that... The Baroness raised an eyebrow as an invitation. "Georg?" He answered, a bit confused: "I am sorry Elsa, I am afraid I am too tired to dance tonight. I hope you will excuse me." She laughed a little then stroke his cheek lightly:

"Of course, darling, of course. Nevertheless, I would like you to explain your obvious disgust for everything the Strausses composed . It is such a beautiful waltz." With that, she walked away to join her guests again.

Georg's eyes lingered a little while on beautiful Elsa Schraeder. How could he have  such a dream last night? How could he have dreamt of another woman whereas he was so fortunate to have that wonderful person by his side? It was so unfaithful and he was deeply ashamed of it. However, he could not help to think that something was wrong. He was not sure, he did not know why, but instinctively, deep inside of him, something was wrong. Going out in order to get away from Strauss' waltz, he tried to put the thought which had haunted him since his arrival in Vienna aside. 

A few guests stood at the terrace and were enjoying one of the first beautiful summer nights. He gasped. Among them was somebody he never expected to see again after their last argument more than a year ago. "What the hell is he doing here? He hates Elsa." Nevertheless, even if he was utterly shocked to see Count Ivan Tszabo, former Captain in the Imperial Navy, he could not help a warm feeling filling up his heart. "An der schönen blauen Donau" was still resounding in the house. Georg walked slowly towards the tall, blond man who was talking quietly with other guests. Ivan looked utterly bored. Smiling timidly, Georg reached for his friend's shoulder.

"Hello, Ivan," he almost whispered guiltily.

The other turned suddenly to face him, his eyes wide-opened with surprise.

"Mani?" Ivan was delighted. If somebody had said to him they would talk to each other again one day, he would have smashed his head at once. But Mani was standing in front of him, a timid smile forming on his lips. Ivan took his friend's arm urgently, quickly walking away from the group of guests. Alone at last, neither Georg nor Ivan could find a way to start a much-needed conversation. The last part of "An der schönen blauen Donau" was resounding. The tall Hungarian smiled mischievously and began to hum : "Te de de de dum, tum tum, tum tum, te de de de dum, tum tum, tum tum." Georg almost burst out of laughter at the remembrance. 

"Cadet Tszabo, you're the worst violin player I've ever heard, please stay with the rhythm, will you!" he said imitating old man Münzenberg.

"And you, Cadet Von Trapp, will you stop bothering your comrades who try to do their part properly!" answered back Ivan, laughing too.

Georg gazed up at his friend and whispered guiltily "I hope you will forgive me. I'm so sorry..."

"Forget that, Mani... I do have a big mouth, y'know. As long you don't ask me to have a rejoiced face when you'll get married, I think I can behave... It's your life, pal. If you're happy, that's okay with me..." Ivan cut him, wanting to finish with the difficult issue as soon as possible. Then putting his hand on Georg's shoulder:

"Come, let's go and find Svetlana. She must be talking with old man Müzenberg and his wife."

As the tall Hungarian was leading him back in the house, Georg wondered why Ivan's allusion to his marriage was troubling him so much... It was not because the other knew about it, everybody in the high society of Vienna was gossiping about that. It was because he could not stop feeling that something was wrong. If only his little angel was there to help him once again. He missed her so much at moments like this...

Salzburg, von Trapp's villa, June 23th 1937, late in the evening 

"How can a man be so harsh with his own flesh and blood?"

Looking at her beloved photography, an exhausted Maria was wondering about her employer's unsufferable behaviour as she used to do every night after having tucked the adorable von Trapp children to bed. Unfortunately, as hard as she tried, she could not find a single good  and understandable reason. Of course he had lost his beloved wife years ago but it was not a good excuse at all. On the contrary, he should have been more loving and caring than ever, he should have become their father and their mother at the same time even if it was difficult. If her dear _Mani_ could see that horrible man, he would smash his head for sure!

Yet, something was bothering her. In fact, it had bothered her since her first morning in the villa. How could a man with such a kind and intense smile be so harsh and severe? How could somebody grieving for the Spanish people's pain be so indifferent to his children's one? There was definitely  something wrong with that man. When Frau Schmidt had told her about his relationship with the Baroness Schraeder, she had thought that she had to prepare those lost children to greet their new mother, to help this broken family to reunite again. She knew that she had to succeed in that task to fulfill God's will. However, some strange and irrational feeling made her want more. Maybe it was because  he looked like _Mani_ so much at times. Maybe it was because his sad and intense stare had touched her so much. Whatever the true reason was, she had the feeling that she had to help this shattered man to be at peace with himself above all. 

"How can a man be so harsh with his own flesh and blood?" she wondered again. Even if she did not know the answer to that painful question, she knew she would find it one day. Sighing, Maria turned the light off and tried to get some sleep, dreaming about a way to discover what was hidden behind Captain von Trapp's cold and aristocratic attitude. 


	9. Back to life, part three

I'm back! Here's chapter 9. It's a bit violent but it is more suggested thant described.

Enjoy!

Usual disclaimers here. 

**Vienna, June 22th 1919, afternoon**

"Damn uniform," mumbled Georg as he was walking down the streets of Vienna hurriedly. Since he joined the Navy, he had always wondered why they made soldiers wear such a warm drape in summer as well in winter. If it was the perfect outfit when you sail across the Horn, it was absolutly not accurate on such a warm day. He was due to meet Maria at his apartment at 13 p.m. and have lunch with her before taking her to the fair. However, he had spent his whole morning signing papers, reassuring worried retired sailors about their pension, keeping on saying they would not suffer from the inflation at all... Of course, it was absolutely wrong since the government was not able to adapt the amount of pensions or salaries to the rampant inflation which was rampaging the Austrian economy as well as in the rest of Europe. This constant lie was making him sick but he had to stick to it. Old man Muzenberg had told it to him since the beginning: "Listen, Georg, the situation is hard enough like that. It's no use scaring those poor guys uselessly." Even if the Admiral was right, he just could not keep up with it. The Imperial Navy was a total wreck, just like the whole country, it would not be a really good idea to scare retired sailors to death with bad news concerning their pension. Not a good idea at all. There were enough lost men who believed that extreme measures and actions would improve their tragic situation. Yes, there were largely enough guys who thought like that. 

The regular riots that took place in Austrian cities such as Vienna, of course, Linz or even Salzburg were a symptom clear enough. Even worse, as in Germany, Poland or Russia, some freaks tried to make the Jews responsible for the defeat, the rampaged economy and society, showing to the whole world their proud "Austrian nationalism". When he thought of his dear friend Isaac Studler or some guys of his crew like Moshe, Benjamin or Daniel who fought so bravely during the war just like any other Austrian, those events were like a vicious stab to his stomach. "The whole country seems to get crazy," he thought while walking past the corner of his street. He saw that Maria was standing in front of the gate of the building, patiently waiting for him. 

Waving at her, he ran past a quite old man without paying attention to him when a car rushed along the street. Suddenly, one of the occupants firied at the same old man who, a few seconds earlier, was reading his newspapers peacefully. 

Maria was getting bored. She had waited for _Mani_ for more than half-an-hour and he had not arrived yet. At first, observing people that were walking through the street had distrated her bit. Some were walking hastily to attend to some duty. Some were strolling slowly, enjoying this quiet day. Others stood on the pavement, discussing about the latest news. At last, among those strangers, she saw Mani who was waving at her happily. She was about to run to him when a car rushed along the street. All of a sudden, her friend fell to the ground as well as the old man next to him. She was petrified. Even if people around her were running everywhere, she could not move. Why had he fallen to the ground? Why didn't he stand up? What was happening? Utter panic was overhelming her. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run to him. But she could not do anything but staring at his still body laying on the ground. 

Georg only had time to throw himself on the ground, flashes of war instantly invading his mind. People were running anywhere, yelling, crying. The once quiet street was a total chaos now. 

"What happened?" 

"It's that car!" 

"They fired at the old guy!"

"Who are they?" 

"It's all the communists' fault!"

"No! I'm sure it's the irregular forces once again!"

"Say it again, you bloody Bolchevik!"

The two men were now fighting without really thinking about the tragic event that had just occurred. Women tried to get their scared children in order to run away from that horrible scene. Georg stood up, witnessing the chaos that suddenly had filled the street. He was feeling utterly powerless. Then, he became aware that Maria still stood at the gate, motionless, her eyes filled with silent panic. He ran to her without really hearing someone saying that the old man was dead and urgently took her in his arms. "Don't look, Maria! Don't look!" he kept on saying, bringing her up in their apartment. 

Maria had been sitting on his lap for a while now, not uttering a single word. Georg gently smoothed her hair, trying to comfort her. He was at a loss. He did not know what to say or do at all. He had not seen her like that since their first encounter in the cold night of Vienna. No, she seemed to feel worse. She did not cry. She did not say anything. She was only trembling endlessly, cuddling against his chest. He tried the break the horrible silence: 

"Maria, it's over now. You're safe..." 

Silence.

"Please, say something..."

Silence. 

"Maria..."

Silence. The girl turned a little on his lap so she was able to throw her arms around his neck, strongly clutching to him.

"Baby... Sshh, it's over now."

Sobs.

"I know... You had been so scared... But you're safe now..."

"NO! YOU KNOW NOTHING AT ALL! YOU WERE ON THE GROUND! I THOUGHT I HAD LOST YOU, TOO!" she yelled in Czech, her eyes full of tears.

Georg sighed. If he was relieved to hear her voice again, the way she expressed her affection for him shook him deeply. Until that tragic event, he had not realized how much the link between them had became strong. They could not go on like this forever... Holding her more tightly, he began to softly sing a lullaby, plans of adoption slowly taking shape in his mind... _"Edelweiss... Edelweiss..."_


	10. Back to life again, part three

As chapter 9 was really short, I decided to post chapter 10 too which ends the "Back to life arc".

I hope you will like it since it is answering to some of your numerous questions. If you wanna know, read and review! ^_^

Thanks to Elizabeth and Franziska who gave me a lots of ideas to describe the evolution of the character's feelings.

Usual disclaimers here...

Salzburg, Von Trapp's villa, July 3rd, afternoon

 "God, that was close," Maria whispered, remembering her heated argument with the Captain. She was laying on her bed, thinking about the events of the day. When he had ordered her to get her stuff and go back to the Abbey, it was as if all her endeavours to give the children the love they deserved so much, to help this shattered family to unite again had been useless. She was so furious and desperate at the same time when he had pronounced the fateful words in that horribly cold tone that she had not been able not to swear in Czech between her clenched teeth while going back to the villa : "You arrogant monster." Had he understood? Was her tone clear enough? She did not know. Nonetheless, he had turned to face her again, madder at her this time, if it was even possible: "I beg your pardon, Fräulein?" They had stood for a few seconds staring at each other furiously, ready to lurch at each other's throat... Hopefuly, the children had begun to sing the welcome song they had learnt to the Baroness, offering a much-needed diversion. Then the miracle she wanted so bad had happened. He finally had decided to break the wall he had built between his children and him. When she had seen that, she had felt happier than ever. She was relieved that she had been able to reunite this shattered family at last even if she had not been able to help the Captain as much as she wished. Maria was about to go up the stairs to her room when she heard him apologizing and asking her to stay with them. At that moment, his stare had been so kind and intense that she could not have refused anything to him. Moreover, some irrational joy nearly had submerged her when she had heard his gentle words: "I want you to stay... I ask you to stay..." The words still were resounding in her mind and heart. She was going to stay with the children she loved so much! She was going to stay with him!

In the meantime, Georg lovingly was watching his children singing all the beautiful songs Fräulein Maria had taught them. How on earth could have he been so wrong, so egoistic? Trying desperately to run away from his own problems, he had made his own flesh and blood suffer beyond possible, he had made his own pain get worse and worse... Now, listening to his children's happy voices, he could not help to wonder why he had chosen such a cruel path. Deep inside him, he knew that things would not have gone that way if he had been able to keep little Maria with him. However, another angel fortunately had come to open his eyes. Why on earth had he been so willing to get rid of her? It was such a difficult question to answer... Maybe was it because she had shown him he was wrong since the first day, which he was too proud to recognize then? Maybe was it because of that desire she had awaken in him in spite of her horrible dress? He felt himself flushing a little at the remembrance of the dream he had a few days ago. Fortunately, Elsa was too involved in a cheerful talk with Max to notice anything. Maybe was it because she was so much like her, reminding him the way he was so many years ago, making old wishes, hopes and desires come to the surface again? That certainly was the best answer, yet the more painful...

Maria was still laying on her bed, enjoying the children's happy singing, while she was staring at her precious photography once again... She was watching it with all her might as if it contained the key to a deep mystery... His gaze had been so soft and kind when he had apologized humbly, when he had asked her to stay at the villa! Just like the way he had smiled at her timidly the day of his departure for Vienna... It looked like Mani's one so much. However, that could not be possible. There was nothing in common between the bohemian young officer with ruffled hair and beard and the always aristocratic, neatly shaved and dressed Captain Von Trapp. Nothing at all. 

Suddenly, Georg noticed that Fräulein Maria had not come down from her room yet. Worriedly, he wondered if she was still mad at him, which was possible thinking of the way he had behaved moments ago. He still could hear her angry tone when she whispered, thinking he would not understand: "You arrogant monster!"  Unfortunately, he knew a bit of Czech thanks to Karel and, above all, Maria's lessons... Then, it hit him. She had spoke in Czech? It could not be possible. Trying to hide the sudden turmoil which was troubling him, he managed to call for his eldest daughter: "Liesl? Could you go and see if your governess is alright? I just noticed she had not come down yet..." There was no way he could say the name Maria at the moment... He needed to be sure, now. He did not hear Liesl answering happily : "Alright, Father. I'm going at once!"... He was so lost in his confusion he did not notice that Max had been watching him with a thoughtful look for a long moment.

A few minutes later, Liesl came back to the foyer, Fräulein Maria walking behind her. Georg got up to welcome her, anxious to verify his troubling suppositions. However, the young postulant stopped suddenly at the gate, unable to move, unable to speak, sheer utter surprise showing on her face. Georg began to walk towards her, oblivious of his surroundings. Why was she staring at Max that way? It was not possible.

Max had noticed that something was not quite right with his friend. He had managed to break the horrible wall he had built up between his children and he at last. So, why was he looking so thoughtful? Of course, Elsa had not seen anything yet... Then, Liesl came back with her governess. Curious to meet the young woman responsible for such a miracle, he stood up to welcome her. Nonetheless, before he could utter a word, the postulant stopped at the gate, staring intently at him, as if she recognized him. 

That could not be! The same moustache, the same cheerful attitude... Max? Of course he was much older, but, still... If the guest was Mani's great friend indeed, so the Captain was...? That could not be! Joy mixed with apprehension filled her heart and soul. She could not believe it. It was not possible. She felt like as she was about to faint...

Georg was watching Maria, not knowing what to do. Was it his imagination or did she really recognize Max? He did not hear Elsa inquiring about the governess' condition at all. Oblivious of his surprised and worried children's stare, he closed the distance between Maria and him, smiling softly. Then, instinctively doing an old gesture again, he put his hand on the young woman's head, ruffling slightly her hair. "Hey, _ship-girl,_ it's been a long time, hasn't it?" he whispered kindly in Czech. Maria looked up at him suddenly, her eyes filling with tears. "_Mani..."_ was all she was able to utter.


	11. Happiness, part one

Hello everybody, here's chapter 11 which opens a third arc: "Happiness". Brace yourself, there are a few surprises going on... ^_^ 

Usual disclaimers here.

**Innsbruck, Von Berg's villa, July 16th 1919, late in the morning**

"Maria!" Georg called clearly annoyed.

The little girl went on playing in her tree, veryoblivious of her guardian's calls. "Maria!" he repeated more firmly.

Not listening at all, she proceeded to climb higher, trying to reach the top of the tree. A bit worried now, Georg got up from his chair and called again, louder.

"How many times must I repeat it to you? Pleasedon't climb that high, you're going to hurt yourself! The branches up there are not solid at all! Get down at once!"

"Don't worry _Mani_! I know I can do it!" Maria answered, going on her dangerous ascension.

"Now, young girl, don't make me go and reach you or you'll regret it. Get down a bit." he stated in a definitive tone, quickly walking to the tree. Little Maria could be so unnerving at times!

"Okay, okay, I'm getting down," the girl mumbled. "Here, is that enough?" she asked, sulking a bit.

"Not enough, a bit lowerplease," Georg answered, looking up worryingly, afraid that a thin branch might break under her weight. "Like that, it's perfect. And don't do it again, okay?" he added in a sweet but commanding tone. Nevertheless, not quite trusting Maria, he stood under the fir tree for a while, observing what she was up to... Seeing that, for once, she seemed to follow his instructions, he came back to the terrace where he had been sitting with Stefan, enjoying that warm, shiny morning. He was about to sit down again when he noticed that his childhood friend was gazing at him with clearly amused eyes.  He got near the wheelchair and asked confused :

"What's so funny?"

Stefan chuckled a bit before taking his notebook and pen. He wrote down something and then showed it to Georg, smiling broadly. _"Once I had a friend who always kept on saying he didn't want any children..."_

Georg smiled at the remembrance, his face flushing a bit with shame.

"Well, let's say I was young and really stupid at that time..."

Stefan rose a hand to get his friend's attention back and wrote down something else. _"Why are you so worried? We've done much worse things when we were teens, remember?"_

Georg knew perfectly what he was thinking about. Awful pranks in the neighbourhood, making fun of that poor Jesuit guy at school, climbings in horrible climatic conditions, worrying their families to death...__

"It's different. Since I'm looking after her, I'm afraid that she might get hurt, that's all..." 

"If one day, someone had told me that I would hearsuch parental comments from your mouth, _Mani _Von Trapp, I certainly would have laughed at him..." a feminine voice interrupted the most unusual conversation. Ingrid von Berg, Stefan's sister, had just come out from the villa along with her two little children Peter and Elisabeth. __

"Hey, you two," she said to her children. "Why don't you go and play with Maria for a while? There's still time before we have lunch."

"Yes, Mama," they both chirped, immediately running towards the tree to join their brand new friend.

Ingrid lovingly watched her children as they ran across the park as fast as they could. Children like Peter, Elisabeth or little Maria were really the only hope left in this chaotic world where governments did not hesitate before sending millions of hopeful young men to their death for doubtful reasons. Maybe they would be able to make something better out of the tragic and bloody inheritance their parents had left them. One slaughter was enough. Trying to put these melancholic thoughts aside, she went on teasing her friend:

"I must say that little Maria had done a pretty good job. She really deserves a decoration of some sort!"

Georg turned a little so he was facing her.

"What the hell d'you mean Ingrid?" he asked with mock anger.

"That she made out of some insufferable, hot-headed, ill-tempered guy a kind and quite civilized gentleman... Look at yourself _Mani_! Here you are worrying about a seven-year-old girl, reading her bedtime stories and combing her hair... Just the perfect father of the year!" she answered, hitting playfully his head.

Georg did not answer anything, watching Ingrid as she was sitting down next to her brother. She and Stefan von Hütten did not look alike at all. The blond and delicate woman was as quiet, prudent and responsible as her brown-haired young brother had been reckless and hot-headed before his injuries. He had known them since his childhood in Salzburg where they used to live next to his own home. Since he could not stand his own brother, he used to spend his days with them, playing in the von Hütten's park. Then, when Stefan and he got older, they often left to do some climbing in the near mountains, achieving more and more stupid challenges and, in the process, worrying Ingrid to death... She was such a kind, sweet and generous woman, she really did not deserve her fate. It was so unfair. Widow of late Heinrich von Berg, fallen in 1916, she had to look after her injured brother now... However, she was strong and seemed to manage quite well. So well that, when he hesitantly asked her if he and Maria could come and spend a while here in Innsbruck, far away from the endemic troubles in Vienna, she had accepted immediately. "The more the better!" she had answered cheerfully. So here he was, enjoying this quiet morning on the terrace of  the von Berg's villa, which was facing the mountains. The almost dark blue sky, so typical of the mountain regions was forming an amazing contrast with the mounts covered with fir trees. The atmosphere was so clear that it was possible to see the houses of small villages which were miles away. Yes, it was the perfect place for him and Maria. The perfect and beautiful place to start a new life. 

Innsbruck, Von Berg's villa, July 16th 1919, evening 

When Georg came in the foyer, silently closing the door behind him, he saw Ingrid quietly sitting by the open window, enjoying the evening fresh air. Another sweet uneventful day had gone by and actually, he was getting use to this way of life more quickly than he originally thought. Spending his days doing nothing but enjoying a quiet family life –well, a rather strange family life was more correct. It was so far away from the aspirations he had when he was a restless young cadet, but, still, it seemed so perfect at that moment. Pain and furore had so much filled his life for the last four years he really had learnt to value those quiet uneventful days... 

He walked slowly towards Ingrid and sat down by her. Started by his silent coming, she took her eyes off the dying sunset and turned a sad face to him.

"Hello _Mani_... Maria had finally fallen asleep, I see..."

Lighting a cigarette, he stretched his legs in front of him. Maria did not like his smoking habit at all so he did not smoke in her presence. However, he still enjoyed the ritual evening cigarette at the end of the day. He answered quietly:

"Yes... I don't understand... She spends her whole day running everywhere, climbing trees or jumping over everything close to an obstacle and she is not even tired in the evening. She really exhausts me at times!"

Ingrid had not listened to him, watching outside again. Trying to hide her tears. When he noticed her growing sadness, Georg put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Crying once again, Ingrid?" he asked in a comforting voice. She seemed to do that a lot, waiting for the evening, when everybody was asleep, to let her grief submerge her... Drying her wet dark eyes, the blond woman answered, her voice still shaking a bit:

"Sorry _Mani_, but I can't help it. I just can't... I miss him so much, you know..."

"I know that, Ingrid..." he answered lightly stroking her shoulder. "But, I also know you're a strong woman. You'll make it, I'm sure," he went on with a timid smile. 

She looked at her friend. He had changed so much... Where had the reckless, clumsy and proud _Mani_ gone? He had become such a humble and responsible grown up man. Even if he tried to hide it, he had not come over his traumatic experiences, she could tell by the sudden sad look that overflowed his eyes at times. However, most of time, he seemed to cope with it. His encounter with Maria had really been a blessing for him... This last thought made her remember about the thing her friend asked her earlier. She broke the silence, a bit more cheerfully that time.

"By the way, _Mani_, when do you want to go to town to buy Maria's present?"

"Well, whenever you're ready to watch after her for an hour or two, if you don't mind," he answered with a smile, quite knowing it would difficult to convince Maria to let him go to town alone. "I also would be glad if you helped me to find some excuse to convince her," he added laughing a bit at the thought.

"Is she that stubborn?" she asked, beginning to laugh too.

"You can't even imagine!"


	12. Happiness again, part one

Here's is chapter 12: things begin to change in the von Trapp's villa ^_^ 

Thanks to everybody (prereaders, readers and reviewers). 

Usual disclaimers here.

**Salzburg, Von Trapp's villa, July 3rd 1937, evening**

"So, you've known Father for years?" Louisa asked.

"What was he like at that time?" Kurt interrogated curiously.

"Is that true you knew our Mother too?" Gretl whispered timidly.

"Why hasn't anybody ever talked about you to us?" Brigitta wondered aloud.

"So I guess I can consider you as my big sister now, can't I ?" Liesl said smiling broadly.

"You're part of the family now. You won't ever leave us, will you?" Marta asked anxiously.

"Of course she won't! You're going to stay with us forever, aren't you Maria?" an excited Friedrich exclaimed.

The children, _Mani_'s children, had recovered from their previous surprise and now were assaulting Maria with endless questions, which she was unable to answer to. So many interrogations, whereas she had not really recovered from her own shock yet. Never the Mother Abbess' motto had been so significant for her. "When the Lord closes a door, somewhere else he opens a window..." This sentence never had been so right. Maria could not believe it yet. It was too good to be true. So Captain Georg von Trapp was her dear _Mani_? How could he have changed so much? So different but at the same time he was still the man he used to be. The way he had ruffled tenderly her hair. The way his timid smile lightly lifted a corner of his lips. The way he pronounced her kind nickname. She had found him again, after all these years. Just a few hours had gone by and she was beginning to hope again, to believe she could be happy in this shattered outside world. Just a few hours and her past resignation had totally disappeared, evaporated. Just a few hours and she knew that she could be happy in another place than her dear convent, her old protective sanctuary.__

"Maria?" Liesl asked, waking her up from her sweet reverie. "If you want to have some time by yourself, it's okay. Friedrich, Louisa and I can take the others to bed you know," she offered with tender smile. 

A bit startled, Maria became aware of the children's presence again. They were staring at her with loving eyes. They have discovered that their beloved Fräulein Maria, who had helped them so much, already had met their father years ago, that, actually, she could be considered as a member of their family. It had been such a wonderful and surprising day for the whole family! 

After Maria had recognized Mani, she almost had thrown herself into his arms as she used to do when she was a little girl. The embrace of their Governess and their father had surprised the children, while the Baroness watched them with growing displeasure. Eventually _Mani_ had told them the whole story, delighting his children, reassuring Elsa. Of course, everybody but Max was too surprised at that moment to react, to comment the extraordinary piece of news in any way. When _Mani_ had finished his story, exchanging a quick but gentle glance with Maria, a deep and tensed silence had filled the room where they were sitting, as if everybody inwardly tried to understand what this event really meant, what its signification had been in the past, what it was going to change in their future life. Then, fortunately, Max, as subtle and understanding as in her clouded remembrances, had offered a much-needed diversion, inviting the children to sing once more, saying that their first song had really impressed him. Songs were the best way to express unspoken feelings. Songs were also the best way to help not to think too much.Max knew that more than everybody else. However, Maria could add that work was the best way to escape from invading thoughts, so she drowned herself willingly in the incredibly long process of getting seven excited children to bed, telling them repeatedly she would try to answer their endless questions the next day.

Max was exhausted and all he wanted now was going to bed. Nevertheless, he did not want to leave Elsa and Georg alone as long as the expected argument had not happened yet. Both were dear friends of him_,_ well especially Georg, and he did not want them to have an argument about some misunderstanding. Elsa was not happy at all with the last event of the day, he could tell. She had not uttered a single word for hours, which was not a good omen at all. The way she smoke cigarette after cigarette, the way she bit her lips constantly, the way she kept on watching Georg and Maria showed her increasing discomfort and jealousy.On the other side, he knew that everything concerning Maria was a quite touchy issue to Georg. The ship-girl, as he used to call her, was so important to him. She literally saved his life back in 1919, and she helped him so much today, just as a guardian angel would have done. Max silently prayed that Elsa would be able to understand that or else she would have to expect the worst. 

The three were in the foyer now and tensed silence filled it once more. Elsa was sitting in the couch, smoking nervously.Georg was standing by the window, his eyes lost into space, certainly thinking about the delightful events of the day. Max was next to the Baroness, trying desperately not to fallasleep. He silently took a bet about who was going to break the silence first. Georg or Elsa? At last, the Baroness spoke, trying vainly to hide her discomfort. He just had won his bet. 

"So, darling, would you be so kind to explain me all this things? She asked, her tone too aggressive in Max's opinion. "Not a good start at all..." he thought bitterly. The way Georg glanced blankly at Elsa confirmed him in his opinion. "Would you excuse me Elsa? I was not listening," he answered back flatly. 

"I asked you,Georg, would you be kind enough to explain why this little Governess of yours almost threw herself in your arms?" she asked again with an inquisitive expression. 

God! It waseven worse than he had imagined! Now Georg was looking at his guest with a frightful coldness. Max knew that cold, angry stare too much. Hell was going to break loose in that room if he did not do anything. Such a wonderful day could not end like that. Had not they talked about marriage a few hours ago?It would be such a waste! Clearing his throat, Max spoke before his friend could open his mouth.

"Well, dear Elsa, as our beloved Georg told you and the children earlier, Fräulein Maria, or, better said, Maria, happens to be that very little girl he looked after just after the ending of the war. It was then I met her too. He was thinking about adopting her when members of her family wanted her back twenty years ago. That's all. You can imagine her shock when she recognized us today..." he tried to explain as clearly and briefly as possible.Besides, how could he explain the intense relationship, which had grown between them? How could he put it into words? 

Georg shot a thankful glance at him, smiling timidly. Max's brief but clear explanation had given him enough time to calm down a bit. 

"There is nothing more or nothing less than what Max just told, dear. I really am sorry for not having told you about that story earlier," he said humbly. Then he went on, a bit more firmly that time: "I just hopethat you will accept her as a member of my family, of our family, that's all."

"Of course darling, of course, if it can make you happy!" she answered vividly. She even tried to joke a little: "I just wanted to understand it all well. You can be so secretive at times, Georg, that it can be quite surprising. That's why I like so much, my dear mysterious Captain..." 

Max looked down desperately, trying hard not to shook his head. The end of the day had not been as devastating as he had feared, of course, but that try at a mundane joke was really too much given Georg's current state of mind. 

"Well, Elsa, if you had understood it all, it's perfect," he answered with cold politeness again, not answering the tentative joke at all. "Now, if you would excuse me, I'm going to rest a little since the day had been quite exhausting." With that, he walked towards Elsa and gently kissed her hand, before adding with a polite smile: "And I humbly think you should do the same, dear. Mountains air can be so exhausting to people who are not used to it..." With that, he saluted his old friend with another thankful glance and left the room. 

God that had been close! However, they seemed to have jut out the difficult issue quite easily. Elsa was looking quieter now. Nevertheless, as Max watched his sophisticated friend smoking one last cigarette, he could not help to wonder what effect Maria's return might have in the following days. He was sure that Elsa had no reason to be jealous of Maria at all even if something in Georg's behaviour bothered him a little. Still, what if the ship-girl's return made his friend's old self reappear? He and Elsa were perfect for each other as they were now. However, there was no way she could stand _Mani_ Von Trapp at all and vice versa.

Maria stopped nervously in front of Mani's study door. Just before she walked up with the children, he had asked her to come and join him after her nightly task. And here she was, just a few meters away from him. She had hoped this moment to come for years! Yet, she could not help to be nervous now. What was she going to tell him? What was he going to tell him? So many years had gone by! However, without really thinking of it, she knocked lightly at the door. Now, there was no way to back away. "Come in," his low voice answered simply.

Timidly, she opened the door and came in his private room. The sight of it took her breath away. Books, photography's, maps everywhere with no order at all, his collection of old weapons on the wall, countless and various objects he had brought back from his trips... That was so much like _him_! Then, she saw him,nonchalantly lying on the couch. Gone were the vest and the tie. He was reading. Staring at him incredulously, she tried to contain her laughter desperately. 

"One word, ship-girl, one single word, and I make sure that tomorrow and I'll tell the children about all the little stupid thing you did when I had the misfortune to look after an insufferable tomboy," he said with mock severity while taking off his reading glasses.

She could not help it longer and burst out of laughter. Her _Mani_? Wearing glasses? It seemed so out of place!

"Maria?" he warned her, closing his book. Nevertheless, an amused smile was forming on his lips.

"I didn't say anything!" she protested, still giggling.

"But you thought of it," he answered smiling. "Well, that's good for this time ship-girl. Come and sit down now," he added while gently gesturing her to sit by him.  

Maria's nervousness had totally disappeared now, so she quickly went to the couch, cuddling herself lightly against his shoulder. Taking the book he was reading, she playfully asked:

"Alexander von Humboldt's travel story? Don't you know it by heart?" 

"Of course I know it by heart, but that's not a reason not to read it again. Once I knew a girl who always wanted the same bedtime stories," he answered with a twinkle in his eye.

Unconsciously cuddling herself closer, Maria smiled warmly at the remembrance. She asked tentatively:

"You wouldn't happen to have it at hand, would you?"

"Nostalgic, Maria?" he gently answered with a new question.

"I guess I am a bit. Aren't you?" was her simple answer.

Georg stared at her a bit surprised. He would have wanted to talk with her about what she had done during all these years, to explain how he had become such a mean person. He did not expect their old intimacy to reappear so quickly and so naturally at all. Besides, the way she was cuddling against him was affecting him in a strange way... Putting this curious feeling aside, he sighed. After all, travelling back to the past was not such a bad idea, on the contrary. He got up and looked for the special book. When he found it, he went back to the couch. However, before resuming his reading, he whispered humbly:

"I'm so sorry, Maria. I must have disillusioned you so much..."

She did not let him finish his apologize.

"I don't have the right to criticize you in any way, you know. Moreover, as an euphemism, let's say you badly needed someone as ill-tempered an stubborn as you areto help you to open up your eyes, am I wrong?" she answered with a gentle smile, stroking his shoulder lightly. She added finally, looking up at him mischievously, "Can we begin now, Captain _Mani_?"

"Of course, tomboy, let's go," he almost whispered. With that, he put his reading glasses on again and quietly began to read the magical lines expressing Christopher Columbus' wonder when he saw the Orenoque River for the first time.

Author's notes:

Well, I'm writing this because I'm afraid that some Georg's freaks might want my head after this chapter. If reading that he's wearing glasses bothers you, remember that he's apparently in his mid forties: people at that age begin to wear glasses! That's all...Don't hit me, please... ^_^

Moreover, as things are going to get more and more tense in the following chapters, I decided to ransom them: as soon as I get 10 reviews (5 for chapter 11 and 5 chapter 12), I will post the rest. Hope you don't mind the deal! ^_^ 


	13. Happiness, part two

Hello everybody! Here's chapter 13... As TSOM is a musical, I tried to insert some singing... my way! Hope you will like it, it's just for fun... ^_^ 

And thanks to everybody who had sent me those lovely reviews:I had a lot of fun writing this story and it makes me happy that you seem to have fun reading it... By the way, as chapter 14 will be a quite important one, I maintain the ransom, let's say, seven, it's not that difficult... (I know, I'm a bit mean at the moment, but it's also a way to get time to correct the upcoming chapters and writing the last ones!)

Thanx again for my prereaders!

Usual disclaimers here.

Innsbruck, Von Berg's villa, July 23rd 1919, afternoon 

She was so happy! A delighted Maria was watching at the presents gathered in front of her.

"Happy birthday Maria!" they all said in chorus. Everybody was here. It was the happiest birthday she ever had. Of course, her _Mani_ was there, smiling broadly. There were Ingrid and poor Stefan, her new friends Peter and Elisabeth. Max had come from Vienna for her too. Then, people she did not know had arrived two days before: big Ivan and his wife Svetlana along with her newest friend, Igor. There was also that skinny man named Isaac. He looked a bit strange but he was kind. Everybody was so kind to her and especially _Mani_...

"Can I open them now?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course you can ship-girl. It would be a waste to let them wrapped, wouldn't it?" he answered, ruffling her blond hair that Ingrid had arranged earlier in the morning. 

She did not need another permission. Jumping with joy, she proceeded to open the presents one by one. She happily discovered a doll, a book of fairy tales by Grimm, a kite, a new blue dress and a big and sweet teddy bear. She was beaming.

"So, d'you like them, Maria?" inquired big Ivan raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh, yes! They're so beautiful! She answered with growing enthusiasm. She was about to go out with the kite, the other children following her, when Mani asked with mock severity:

"Aren't you forgetting something, ship-girl?"

Maria stopped on dead tracks, a bit ashamed. She turned back a little to face the adults gathered in the foyer, her face reddening with confusion. Then she ran to give a big kiss to each one, Georg getting a bigger one added to a bear hug. "Thank you everybody. And especially to you _Mani_!" With that, she ran to the park where the other children were waiting for her. 

The group of friends watched her running past the open door, clearly amused by the scene. 

"You lucky man," Svetlana said, playfully hitting Georg's head.

The children were finishing the birthday cake, chattering loudly about how well _Mani_ and Ivan had made the kit fly earlier that day.

"My daddy is the strongest! You saw how well managed with the kite," Igor proudly kept on repeating much to Maria's displeasure. She did not agree at all because, to her mind, _Mani _was the best at everything he did... She was about to jump upon the boy to show him how much he was wrong when she heard the adults' conversation getting louder.

"Why don't you wanna sing, _Mani_? You're ashamed or what?" was asking Svetlana in a playful tone. "You sang so well the day of our wedding with Ivan..."

"I just don't want right now! That's all!" Georg was protesting energetically. "Just eat your piece of cake and leave me alone, will you?"

Ingrid, who had never lost an occasion to embarass her friend since their childhood, went on:

"Come on _Figaro_! Just a little song... Today is a day of celebration after all..."

"NO!" he answered back, wondering where those insufferable women got that stupid idea_. _Actually, it was as if this whole thing at the Naval Academy was really going to follow him till his death...

Flashback, Trieste spring 1914 

Last year, Georg had sworn never to do that again. Yet, here he was, waiting for the orchestra to finish the opening. Tonight, the cadets at the Naval Academy in Trieste were performing an opera like last year and the year before... In fact, there were two kinds of performances. The first evening was dedicated to a concert by the orchestra of the Academy. During his first years there, he had been part of the orchestra for he played flute quite well unfortunately. He quickly got tired of rehearsing Strauss' waltzes again and again. So he retired from the orchestra. However, old man Müzenbergseemingly did not seem to be happy with him doing nothing during his free time. So he made him enter in the "opera squad" as the cadets used to call them. Soon, Ivan, Stefan and Friedrich joined him much to their displeasure. The old man could be really persuading at times... 

"What the hell am I doing here? I'm a sailor, not some bloody opera singer!" he whispered between his clenched teeth angrily. Well, it was not as if the commander had let him the final choice... He started. The opening was coming to its end. If he had not been so unnerved, he would have been able to enjoy that wonderful masterwork by Rossini. Last year, they had performed _Figaro's Wedding_ by Mozart, and tonight, they were performing the "_Barber of Sevilla"_ by Rossini. The first act had begun. Georg looked at the stage curiously, trying hard not to laugh. Friedrich was doing quite well in his dress and his   high-pitched tone. Of course, there were no women at the Academy, so they had to manage with the female parts, and poor Friedrich von Stroheim had the misfortune of having a quite high-pitched voice... "After all, I'm luckier than him..." Georg thought with relief. Ivan called him urgently from the backstage:

"Hey _Figaro_! Get ready! It soon will be your turn!"

"Okay, okay," he mumbled, checking one last time if everything was all right with his costume. The first scene had ended, now it was up to him... Ivan pushed him playfully:

"And don't forget your lines!"

"Go to hell!"

The first notes of his part were sounding. "Come on _Mani_, it's not as difficult as sailing across the Horn after all..." he thought reassuringly. "Let's go!"

With that, a twenty-three-year-old Georg Von Trapp began to walk slowly to the cheep stage that wanted to represent the Santa Cruz neighbourhood in Sevilla.

_"Lalalalela! Lalalalala!"___

He appeared at last on the stage with a proud smile.

_" Largo al factotum de la cita !"_

After all, it was just a five-minute-long bad time...

Walking across the stage, he began to sing Figaro's proud exclamations...

_"Con la donetta, lalalalalela !_

_ Con il cavaliere, lalalalalalalalala, laa, laaaa, LAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"_

Half of his torture had gone quite well. Now was coming the most difficult part...

_"Che piascere! Ah che piascere! __Per une barbiere di qualitta! __Di qualitta !"_he stated happily looking proudly at the audience, curtsing in a majestuous gesture.__

" Ah la perruqua ! Presto la barba !"he sang, turning anxiously on the right, on the left. 

_« Per carita ! Per carita ! __Per carita! Uno a la volta! Uno a la volta ! Uno a la volta ! __Per carita ! » _he pleaded, joining his two hands in a praying gesture. He had to admit he quite liked that very expressing part.

_" Figaro ?" _He asked in a low voice.__

_"Soi qua!"_he answered kindly, wavering on the left.__

_" Hey, pssitt, Figaro !!" _He asked in a high-pitched tone.__

_"Soi qua!"_he answered again, wavering on the right this time.

_" Figaro qua ! Figaro la ! Figaro qua ! Figaro la"_

The audience was laughing now. They seemed to enjoy themselves very much, as he was also beginning to... He walked to the end of the stage, looking at the audience, crossing his arms in a proud gesture. 

_" Ah bravo Figaro bravo bravissimo! __Bravo Figaro bravo bravissimo!"_

It was almost the end. Come on.

_"Soi il factotum de la cita! Soi il factotum de la cita ! De la cita ! De la cita ! de la cita ! Deeeeeeeee laaaaaaaaa ciiiiiiitaaaaaaaaa !" _He finished, facing the audience, his arms wide opened, his face beaming with pure joy. After all, he had to admit he was coming to like that... From the backstage, Ivan and Friedrich were calling him excitedly: "You did it, man!"

End flashback 

"_Mani_? _Mani_? Is that right you can sing so well?"

Maria's sweet voice woke him up from his reverie. He answered, taking her on his lap:

"You said?"

"I said, is it right that you sang operaswhen you were younger?" she asked again, quite annoyed he did not hear her on the first time.

"Yes, ship-girl, that's true. However, it was a long time ago, you know. I don't remember anymore," he protested softly, hoping that the girl's curiosity would be satisfied with that.

"Liar!" both Ingrid and Svetlana answered playfully.

Georg desperately looked at his friends, searching for help. However, Stefan was clearly silently enjoying himself in front of his friend misfortune, Ivan and Isaac tried to look as if they were paying no attention to the current discussion, hoping that the women would not remember they were quite good singers as well. As for Max, he was contemplating the scene with a broad smile, not ready to get him out of it at all! "Talkin' about friends!" Georg thought angrily. They were all letting him down...

"Please, _Mani_ just one! It's my birthday!" Maria pleaded, cuddling against his chest. Hell! When she was looking at him in that way, he just couldn't refuse her anything! 

"Okay, okay... But just one! If you're not satisfied enough, you always can ask to Ivan... He's quite good, you know, even if he doesn't seem to!" he answered with an annoyed smile. 

"Hey, you! Don't make others suffer for your own problems, will you!" the tall Hungarian protested loudly.

"We said once we would share anything, remember?" Georg said ironically while standing up. After all, there were not that much people in that bloody room...

"Lalalalela! Lalalalala!" 

Life was not that bad, he had to admit.

Author's notes:

Making some poor cadets sing operas is not my idea, it's just a little and humble tribute to one of my favorites movie directors, the Russian Nikita Mikhalkov and his outstanding movie _The Barber of Siberia. _It's also a tribute for the leading actor Oleg Menshikov who sings operas very well and plays a magnificent Figaro in the movie (the only difference is that in that movie, they're playing _Figaro's Wedding_ by Mozart whereas in the fic, they're playing _The Barber of Sevilla_ by Rossini!)


	14. Happiness again, part two

And here's chapter 14... I hope it will answer to some of your questions! Enjoy! ^_^

Thanx to Franziska and Elisabeth.

Usual disclaimers here.

**Salzburg, market place, July 15th 1937, afternoon**

Summer sunshine bathed Salzburg and its region, deliciously warming the countryside, making the colours more vivid. It was one of these summer days when the mountain air was so light that the least flower fragrance was enhanced, that one could distinguish the smallest house miles away. It was one of these summer days when people seemed to accomplish their daily tasks slower than usual as if they tried to enjoy the quiet and serene atmosphere as much as they could. Two black silhouettes were walking across the market place back to the abbey. They were returning from the hospital where some sisters benevolent used to help as nurses, calmly commenting the way one of the newest sisters was adapting to her new task. 

"I believe Sister Marlene is doing quite well now, even if she had some difficulties at first. What do you think, Mother Abbess?" Sister Berthe asked in her usual severe tone.

Smiling peacefully, the Mother Abbess answered:

"I think I was right when I said she could cope with it. She always has been so willing to help her fellow neighbours. Just like Maria..."

"Talking about Maria, did you get some news about her? She has been gone for a whole month already," Sister Berthe inquired, clearly disappointed in the way young Maria had not informed the convent about her task at the von Trapp's villa. 

"Well, I would say she has too much work to give us some news."

Startled by happy children laughs, she did not go on with her answer. Looking up, she recognized some of the von Trapp children.

"Talking about Maria, Sister Berthe? It seems we are going to be able to hear of her at last," she finished and guided her companion towards the joyful group. 

Kurt was laughing so hard he was not able to breathe properly. It was so funny! Kindly leaning over his eldest daughter's shoulders, his father was telling them some silly things Maria had done in the past. Uncle Max, who was holding Gretl, willingly had joined the game and both grinning men just did not let an angry Maria enough time to answer back or defending herself.

"Trying to paint the neighbour's cat..." 

"But..."

"Hiding Elizabeth's favourite doll so well she did not remember where she had put it..."

"Not true..."

"Breaking Igor's plane..."

"I've never..."

"Falling in the water in the process of running after a poor duck in the park in Vienna..."

"Max!"

"Burning one of my shirts trying to iron it..."

"_Mani_!"

"Climbing in that tree and not being able to get down..."

"You promised!" she pleaded, her face flushing with utter confusion. "Will you stop, both of you!" she almost screamed. They were insufferable! She felt the children's amused eyes staring at her, which made her confusion grow even more. Unable to stand it any longer, she tried to hit _Mani_ on the shoulder to make him stop but he quickly retreated behind his laughing daughter. He added finally with a mischievous smile:

"And, I was forgetting, she always has been an extraordinary tomboy, as you can see!"

Max could not restrain himself anymore, and seeing Maria's angry face_, _he burst out of laughter too, joining the children's hilarity. Even the calm and reserved Louisa was giggling helplessly imagining her beloved and perfect Maria being such a restless and clumsy child... It was so funny! 

The dumbfounded nuns were staring at the scene, not believing their eyes. Strict and severe Captain von Trapp, about whom people said he had totally rejected his children, was now laughing heartily with them in the middle of the market of Salzburg. But the most unbelievable thing was the way Maria was talking to him. She even tried to hit him! "My God, what are we going to do with her?" Sister Berthe thought desperately, looking up at the sky as she could receive some godly answer. Even the Mother Abbess, who always had been so indulgent with the rebellious postulant, slowly was shaking her head in disbelief. 

The laughing group had not noticed the nuns at all. An angry Maria was hitting Georg's shoulder repeatedly with her tiny fists.

"How could you! You've promised! You stupid opera singer!" she was yelling in Czech, as she used to when she was outraged. She was so angry and confused she did not notice that everybody had stopped laughing all of a sudden.Then, feeling that something was not quite right, she stopped hitting her former guardian and turned back a little to discover the Mother Abbess and Sister Berthe's dumbfounded faces. "Oh my God! This is the end!" she thought desperately. Then, trying to calm herself down a bit, she said with forced cheerfulness:

"Mother Abbess! Sister Berthe! I'm so glad to see you again!" She was fighting hard against the old reflexes of falling to her knees and kissing the ground immediately. Noticing that none of them would answer for the moment, she went on hesitantly:

"I hope everybody is alright in the Abbey." The whole situation was so embarrassing. It could not be worst! Sister Berthe was watching her with severe and disapproving eyes. All Maria wanted was a large hole where she could hide herself...

Seeing that the awkward situation was not improving at all, Georg decided to speak and explain the unusual scene to the two nuns.

"Good afternoon Mother Abbess, I sincerely beg your pardon for my rudeness. I did not find the time to thank you for having sent Maria to us, and it was really rude, I confess," he said calmly, putting his gentlemancostume on once again. 

"Good afternoon, Captain von Trapp. You don't need to be so sorry. It's our vocation to help our fellow neighbours," the Mother Abbess answered, smiling politely.

"I think you didn't understand me well, I'm afraid. In fact, years ago, I had to look after a little girl for a while until she joined again with her family. And Maria happens to be that same little girl, that's why I'm thanking you so much," he went on and put a reassuring hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Sending Maria to us, you helped to reunite my family in more than only one way."

The two nuns were now realizing the whole situation. So Maria already knew the Captain? The ways of God were unfathomable... Not wanting to disturb this happy family reunion any longer, Mother Abbess said peacefully:

"Well, I am glad to see I was right to send you here, Maria. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to go back to the abbey. Good-bye Captain, children. We will see you again at the end of the summer, Maria, won't we? We wish all of you a nice day." With that, she and Sister Berthe saluted the group one last time and resumed their walk back to the abbey. 

_Mani_'s hand was still on her shoulder, stroking her reassuringly. He was so wonderful! She was so confused she was not able to utter a word and he had helped her in such an adorable way. Turning back a little so she was facing him, she murmured with a timid smile:

"Thank you, you really saved my life, you know..."

Holding her a bit tighter, he answered kindly:

"Don't mention it, ship-girl. I wasn't going to let them have wrong ideas about you..." Then, turning to his children, he added cheerfully "Now children, why don't we resume our walk? We're not going to stay here making fun of poor Maria all day long, are we?" With that, the family went on with their lazy wandering in the streets of Salzburg, Marta and Gretl walking next to Uncle Max, Georg chatting happily with his two boys, Louisa and Brigitta leading the way. Behind the group, Liesl had taken Maria's arm and walked along with her. Something seemed to bother her. After a while, she finally exclaimed with an anxious voice:

"But, you're part of the family now! You're not going to leave us at the end of the summer, are you?"

Surprised, Maria looked at the teenager she considered now as a young sister. Life with Mani and his family had been so wonderful she had not thought of it yet. She did not want to leave them, to leave him...Moreover, all of them certainly wanted her to stay with them even if a certain someone did not seem to be happy at all with her strong relationship with _Mani_... Of course she wished she could stay here forever as his eldest daughter as she was supposed to at first years ago. Nevertheless, was it what she really wanted? Ever since she had found him again, some irresistible force had pushed her to act exactly as she used to in the past, cuddling against his strong chest, throwing herself in his arms. Of course, she scolded herself for her behaviour. It was not proper at all. She was not a little girl anymore. He was about to marry Baroness Schraeder. Yet, all she wanted was being next to him, enjoying his warm embrace. There was nothing she could about that just as she could not help to feel jealous when she was thinking about his upcoming marriage. She remembered she had been jealous of his beginning relationship with Agathe for a few days. However, everything was different now. In the past, she had been afraid of being left apart. These days, as hard as she fought the utter feeling, she could not stand watching him with the Baroness, she could not stand the idea of seeing him marrying another woman. She would rather go back to the abbey than see that fateful day happen...

"I don't know at all, Liesl, I don't know at all," was all she could answer.

As they were walking rapidly in the streets of Salzburg, the Mother Abbess could not help to think again of the expression she saw on Maria and, more surprising still, the Captain's face when she had mentioned the young woman's return to the Abbey. It had been fugitive, but she was sure she had seen an expression of utter pain. They had been apart for so many years; it was natural that the idea of parting again could be painful... If the Captain had not put his hand on the postulant's shoulder in such a protective and loving way, she could have thought that it was a fatherly fear of losing his child again and vice-versa. However, he actually had put his hand on her shoulder and even caressed it a little she was sure. That was not a parental gesture. Definitely not.  And the way he had been watching her during their little "argument"!

They were arriving at the abbey now. Opening the large door, she looked at her companion and saw that Sister Berthe had been thinking about the same things, confirming her suspicions. She shook her head sadly. Young Maria was walking on a dangerous path without even knowing it. And there was nothing she could do about it.

**Salzburg, von Trapp's villa, July 15th, 1937, middle of the night**

Georg was lying on his bed, trying desperately to find some sleep. In vain. His troubled mind was not going to leave him in peace any time soon, so it seemed. He had fallen asleep a few hours ago but one of his recurrent dreams had plagued him once again. "What's wrong with me?" he thought angrily. "How can I think about her in such a way?" He was utterly desperate. Twenty years ago, he had thought, no, he had wanted to adopt her. And now... When the Mother Abbess had mentioned Maria's return to the abbey, it was as if a knife had stabbed him deep in the heart. He did not want her to leave him once more. He did want not his little angel to go away. Yet, she had grown up and decided to dedicate her life to God. Even if he did not agree with that, it was her choice and he had to respect it. She was an adult now and she was perfectly able to follow her own path in life. That was the problem. She was an adult; she had become a beautiful and desirable young woman. Even if it was wrong, he could not help that thoughts of her plague him at night. More precisely, he had to admit she had troubled him since her first day here. But it was different now, she was not some unknown beautiful young woman. She was Maria, the little girl he had looked after years ago, the same little girl who he had thought of adopt... Still, today, he had not been able to help to stroke her shoulder lightly, to hold her tight against him. Fortunately,  she had not noticed his uneasiness when he was next to her. Nevertheless, the innocent way she cuddled against him at times drove him crazy... 

Then there was Elsa... He really did not know anymore how to deal with her. His growing feelings for Maria were not the only issue. His little angel's return had waken his old self up and he had more and more difficulties to hide it. All he knew was that he wanted desperately something else. So many things had happened within a month! Maria's return. His reconciliation with Ivan. Old aspirations and hopes were reappearing. He wanted to see his friends again. He wished he could talk and laugh with them again. Nobody but Max knew it: his children had not been the only victims of his selfish grieving. They were his only family yet he had rejected all of them, putting an aristocratic costume on and playing a new character. "So much like Father..." If Maria had not returned, he would have become so much like him, ignoring his children, becoming the perfect aristocrat, following high society rules, making a proper marriage. So many things he hated years ago. So many things he still hated deeply, he could feel it now. The stifling costume he had put on was beginning to crackle little by little. He willingly had locked himself in a cage and now he was up to jump out of it, wanting desperately to taste the forgotten taste of freedom again. No more social duties. No more cowardly compliance. He wanted to be himself again. Loving his children, teaching them all that his adventurous young years had taught him, enjoying his friends' company... The problem was that Elsa did not fit at all in that new picture he was beginning to draw. 

Who else then? She? 

_There's no ransom for next chapter, but that's a reason to forget to leave a small review... ^_^_

_Thanx for reading! Now things are going to be interesting!_


	15. Happiness, part three

Hello again! Here's chapter 15! There are a few surprises in it...^_^ 

Thanx to all of you for your lovely reviews!

Many thanx to my prereaders too!

Usual disclaimers here...

**Innsbruck, Von Berg's villa, July 30th 1919, morning**

Georg, Max and Isaac were having breakfast on the terrace, chatting happily while the children were playing in the park, trying to catch each other. Svetlana and Ivan had left Igor in Innsbruck for a while and had gone to Vienna in order to see if there was some mean to stay in Austria since the situation in Hungary was really bad. The Rumanian army almost had reached Budapest and the Hungarian one was a wreck. If Austria tried to heal its wounds from the war, not every new country seemed to want to do that, preferring to spark off another useless conflict... Actually, the von Berg's villa looked as if it was a peaceful haven in the middle of a desert rampaged by war and social agitation... Still, Max did not seem to enjoy it all. Georg had noticed, that Max had been sadder in the last days, although he tried to hide it.  But the officer knew him too well after all they had gone through: their encounter in captivity in Serbia then their extraordinary evasion... To Georg, it seemed as if all those events had happened in another life. After all, they hadleft Serbia almost ten months ago... 

"Wait? Ten months ago?" he got up from is chair , startled bythe thought he just had. "Why on earth did not I think about it earlier?" Fortunately, neither Max nor Isaac noticed his sudden confusion. The two immediately got on well, since they had gone through similar experiences during the war. Both prisoners of war, they tried several times to get away, to go home. Nevertheless, as Isaac was an officer, he had not had to work for the enemy, and thus he had not had the chance, or misfortune, to meet anybody but fellow Austrian or German officers... The children's screams woke him up from his reverie. Once again_,_ Igor was complaining about Maria, who, like the real tomboy she was, had beaten him once again. He was about to get up to calm down the excited children but Isaac got up before him and went to settle down whatever matter it was. He had not the chance to be married yet and did not have children, so he enjoyed Maria and the other's company very much, always looking after them or even playing with them. With Isaac gone for a while, Georg was alone with Max for the first time since his arrival in Innsbruck. He was about to start a much-needed conversation when Ingrid joined them on the terrace. 

"Hello guys! How are you doing today?" she asked cheerfully. 

"Dear Mrs von Berg, your breakfast was splendid, as usual!" Max exclaimed with mock politeness. "I think I will stay here for a while, everything is perfect!" he added smiling broadly. He had begun to do that a lot lately, playing his "parasite" character. It unnerved Georg to no end because he knew that his friend was much better than what he showed to people around him. He often wondered why Max was depreciating himself that much...

"By the way, I have some mail for you, Herr Detweiler," Ingrid went on, giving him a small used letter. "Now, gentlemen, if you excuse me, I've work to do, unlike some people here," she finished, hitting Georg's forehead.

Strangely, Max did not answer Ingrid's playful remark. He was looking at the letter intently, his hands shaking a bit. Quickly he opened itand began to read it, suddenly turning white. Georg was alarmed at his friend's reaction. "What's with him?" he wondered quite worried. 

"Hey, Max? What's goin'..." He did not have the chance to end his sentence. Max had suddenly stood up and was now hurrying to the villa, holding the letter tightly.Surprised, the officer asked:

"Where on earth are you goin', man?"

"Serbia," the other answered simply, his voice much darker than usual. 

Georg immediately got up to reach his friend. "Damn! Not that! Anything but not that, bloody hell!" he thought angrily. He caught Max by the shoulders and slammed him against the near wall. The latter tried to fight back but Georg was stronger. He slammed him against the wall one more time, trying to wake his friend up from his trance.

"What the hell are you thinkin' you're doin'?" he repeated once again "Calm down! Max, please calm down! What's the matter with you, man?" he asked in a commanding tone.

"Lemme go, you bastard! I must go!" the other screamed angrily.

"No way. What happened?"Georg went on, not willing to let his friend go at all. "What the hell does this bloody letter contain? Tell me, Max!"

"She... Emilija... She... a kid" was all the other was able to utter. He had stopped to fight back and looked much despaired now. "I must go, I must go..." he kept on repeating faintly.

Georg's intuition had been right, unfortunately... He took his friend in his arms, trying to comfort him a little even if it was no use.

"Listen to me. I said, listen to me!" he began softly, looking into Max's eyes. "You definitely can't go there. You will ruin her life. You're Austrian, remember? That's why she helped us to get away. You will ruin their life if you come back. You don't want that, do you?" he said in a low voice. 

"I will take them to Austria," the other answered in a quite not convinced tone. 

"No, you can't. She's married. You can't. I'm sorry Max. I know it's hard but..."

"How do you know? How on earth do you know? You know nothing about that, you creep!" Max interrupted him angrily. Nevertheless, even if Max was mad at him once again, Georg saw in his friend's eyes that he had won the battle... Until next time... He took him gently by the shoulders, like the brother he had become to him. He spoke thoughtfully:

"You're right, pal. I really know nothing about that." Then he tried to cheer him up, joking a bit: "That's why I'm able to talk some sense in your poor wounded heart..."

He did not hear Max's confused apologizing. His friend was right. All he had been able to do until now had been breaking some girl's heart somewhere in the world like the foolish youngster he had been. 

**Innsbruck, August 7th 1919, afternoon**

Maria was beaming with joy. Even if she enjoyed the other children company very much, she liked nothing more than spending some time alone with _Mani_ just as she were used to when they were still in Vienna... Today, he had taken her to the park in Innsbruck. They had brought the kite and now, he was showing her how to make it fly on her own. 

"You see? You must not pull on the strings too hard... Just let it fly with the wind..." Finishing his explanations, he made it land gracefully. "You wanna try, ship-girl?" he asked her with an encouraging smile. 

"I really can?" she said timidly. 

"Of course! That's the only way to learn, kid!" With that, he gave her the commands. 

"First, you have to run to make it take off. A bit faster, Maria!" he told her cheerfully. However she did not succeed in that difficult task. She tried once, twice, three times with the same result.

"I will never make it!" Maria shouted discouragingly. She threw the commands down, crossed her arms and began to sulk a bit. Smiling, Georg kneeled down beside her, ruffling her hair.

"Hey ship-girl... You're not abandoning yet... It's not like you!"

"But I can't! You see! I can't!" she shouted again. She was really disappointed now and tears of helplessness began to fill her blue eyes. 

"Shh... Maria, you're not going to cry for such a foolish thing, will you?" he said, softly kissing her forehead.

As Georg tried to comfort little Maria a bit, he did not noticed that a beautiful young woman was watching the sweet scene, smiling slightly. One of her friends called her:

"Agathe? Are you dreaming or are you still with us?"

A bit startled, she turned and smiled to her friends.

"I am sorry. What did you say, Katharina?"

"I was asking if you wanted to walk a bit across the park with us. Or, maybe, you do prefer to stay here and wait for us, dreaming as usual!" the other joked friendly.

"Well, just guess, Katharina..." she answered in a sweet smile which made her dark eyes sparkle. 

"So, we're leaving you on your own, I suppose," she sighed while getting up to join their group of friends who had begun to walk. Agathe waved at them cheerfully then resumed her reverie. There was no way she went somewhere whereas she could admire that handsome and gentle young man playing with his daughter... 

"Okay, Maria. Let's try another time. I make the kite take off then I pass you the commands. You agree?" Georg asked the girl, trying to make her forget her past misfortunes. After a short while, still sulking a bit, she mumbled something that he could interpret as a yes. Standing up, Georg sighed. Maria could be such ill tempered at times! Well, not as ill tempered as he had been during his own childhood, but still... He would have to teach  her to behave in more ladylike way one of those days!After having given her another light kiss on her forehead, he took the commands of the kite and proceeded to make it take off. When he saw that it was flying properly, he gave the commands to Maria. After some clumsy movements, she began to manage with the kite quite well. 

"Yes, perfect... Just like that... Don't pull too hard..." he kept on encouraging her. However, Maria was so proud of his comments, that she turned her head a bit to smile at him, forgetting to watch the kite for a brief moment.

"Like that Mani?" she asked with a broad smile.

"No! Look out!" he shouted anxiously, seeing that the kite was beginning to float a little. There were many people here; they did not need to hurt anybody! Startled, Maria turned her attention back to the flying object, trying to control it again. Nevertheless it was too late...

Agathe was so absorbed in her secret observation she did not hear the young man shouting at her.

"Beware!"

Then, suddenly, she felt that something had crashed on the bench where she was sitting. Startled, she gave a look at it and noticed it was a kite. 

"I really am sorry, Miss," a gentle voice said next to her. "I hope you're not injured," it went on.

She looked up and saw the young man standing in front of her, humbly staring at her. His confused daughter stood next to him.Smiling reassuringly, she answered softly:

"Not at all, Sir. You really don't have to feel sorry."

The sweet way she looked up at him took his breath away. She was so beautiful. Her dark eyes had a soft and kind expression. Her mauve dress was elegant but simple at the same time, as well as her hat, which did not have any exuberant feathers on it. Her smile was intoxicating. All of a sudden, he felt ashamed about his own garments. All he was able to do was contemplating her without saying a single word. He heard neither Maria confusingly apologizing by herself nor the young woman's sweet and reassuring answer. Finally, he recovered a bit and managed to speak again.

"I am happy to see you were not injured, Miss. And please forgive me, I did not introduced myself yet. My name is Captain Georg von Trapp. How do you do?"

So, this young man was an officer. It was quite surprising seeing the way he was dressed. He wore neither a vest nor a tie and had rolled the sleeves of his white shirt up. His beard and hair were a bit ruffled. However, his blue eyes had such an intense expression. 

"How do you do, Captain von Trapp. My name is Agathe von Zimmer. May I ask what's the name of this adorable little girl?" 

When he heard Agathe mentioning Maria, he became aware of her presence again. A bit ashamed that he had been able to forget her even for a few seconds, he put gently his hands on her shoulder, caressing them lightly: "Forgive me, her name is Maria."

"Hello, Maria, how do you do sweet girl?" Agathe told the little one, caressing her cheek. "You do not need to be sorry, really. I should have paid attention to my surroundings too..." she added merrily. 

That beautiful lady was so kind although she should have been mad at her and her awkwardness. Instead of that, she was smiling at her, caressing lightly her cheek. Maria was so confused. More, _Mani_ had acted so strangely for a few seconds, it was as if he had forgotten her presence.  It was the first time he had ever acted like that. What was happening with him? She was happy with the lady unbelievable kindness, but, at the same time, quite upset by _Mani_'s behaviour. Lost deep in her thoughts, she did not hear Agathe asking them if they did not mind to walk a little. Of course, he had agreed, much to Maria's disappointment. They began to wander slowly across the park. She was walking between both the adults, _Mani _holding her by the hand, holding the broken kite in his other hand. He was acting so strange... The way he talked to Agathe, the way he was smiling... It was definitely not like him at all. Somewhere, in a place she did not know it existed, she was a bit jealous. However, she heard him suddenly talking about her, pride and affection filling his voice.

"Not exactly... She's not my daughter. She'sa young girl I've been looking after for a few months. However,  even if she isn't yet, I do hope she will be my daughter someday. She's very important to me." 

Maria felt utter joy filling her heart. He was not forgetting her! Moreover, he was saying to that unknown lady she was important to him! While finishing his sentence, he had put his hand on her head, ruffling her hair a bit, as he usually did when he wanted to show her how much she meant to him.

"Isn't that right, Maria? We've gone through a lot together?" he asked her gently.

"Yes, _Mani_!" she answered happily, cuddling a bit against his waist.

Agathe and he laughed at her sudden display of affection.

"She's such a sweet child. I really hope you will be able to adopt her, Captain," she said softly, staring at _Mani_ with gentle eyes.

With that, the three resumed their wandering. Agathe and _Mani _went on talking animatedly, exchanging some long and intense looks at times. Maria kept on walking with them, not really paying any attention to their endless discussion. _Mani _was not forgetting her, but, still, that encounter had ruined their day alone, and she had more and more difficulties to hide her growing disappointment. 

Without really noticing it, they arrived at an imposing house. Agathe spoke first.

"Well, I guess I am home. It was so kind of you escort me back, Captain," she said with a hint of regret in her voice. Georg was not quite happy either. He did not want their discussion to end. But it was getting late and she had to go home.

"You're welcome, Miss von Zimmer. It was a real pleasure to meet you," he answered, smiling gently. They stared at each other for a while, not knowing what to do or what to say. Finally, deciding he really wanted to see her again, he timidly asked her if she happened to have some paper. Smiling, she reached for a little book note in her handbag and gave it to him. Finally, he wrote down her address and found the courage to ask her if he might see her again. She answered with a broad and happy smile:

"I would be really delighted to see you again, Captain."

"I thank you deeply. Now, I guess it's time to say goodbye, Miss von Zimmer. I really am glad to have met you."

"The pleasure was all mines, Captain." Then she added, bowing a little to stroke Maria's cheek, "Goodbye, little Maria. Have a good night. It was a pleasure to meet you too."

"Goodbye, Miss von Zimmer," the girl answered timidly. With that, Agathe opened her home door and waved kindly one last time at Georg and Maria. The young man stood still for a moment, looking intently at the now closed door. After a while, as if he was waking up from some wonderful dream, he took Maria in his arms and hugged her tightly. At last, they proceeded to go back to Ingrid's, Georg holding Maria's hand. As they walked back home, the little girl could not help to wonder why her guardian kept on whistling some joyful air all the way home.


	16. Happiness again, part three

I'm back! Here's chapter 16... Enjoy!

Many many thanx to my prereaders and all the reviewers!

Usual disclaimer here.

By the way, read till the very end, there's a surprise...^_^

**Salzburg, Von Trapp's villa, August 5th 1937, afternoon**

Baroness Elsa Schraeder never had felt so out of place in her entire life. She had never felt more alone too. Yet, when Georg had invited her to spend some time in Salzburg with him weeks ago, she had considered it as a good omen. And, for a few hours, she had been right, he even had talked about marriage. Of course, it had not been a formal proposition. However, after more than a year of dating, she had started to think that her hopes would not be deceived. He was so secretive and silent that, at times, she did not know how to manage with him! But that day, he almost proposed to her. For a few moments, she had been happy, until _she_ made her reappearance. Then everything went out of control. 

Sighing, Elsa looked up from the chair where she was sitting on the terrace, her favourite place in the whole villa. There she could think. At least, she was able to reflect when a bunch of boys were not playing at some crazy football game in the park along with their fathers. She was so out of place. The once aristocratic villa was now full with children and teenagers who kept on running everywhere, joking, singing, laughing... When she had told Georg to throw a reception, she had not thought of _that_ at all! He had wanted to invite some friends he had not see in a long time along with their families. He was at home after all. Nevertheless, she had asked him to throw that party to help her to regain control of things. Family duties were not her ground at all, but social duties were. She wanted to find the man she had infatuated with in Vienna so bad. Yet, nothing went as she had planned once again. As hard as she tried, she never got him to get interested in the organization of the party. When his friends arrived three days ago, things got worse, if it was even possible. Fräulein Maria and he spent all day long with them, chatting endlessly, happily remembering the past. A past she did not belong to at all. Even Max, that lazy sponge, was part of it, in a strange way she did not quite understand yet. It was all the girl's fault...

While Elsa was sadly reflecting upon her current situation, things were going out of control in the children's rooms. Poor Maria would have needed two more pair of arms at least to attend to everything she had to...

"Maria! Where's my brush?" an anxious Louisa shouted.

"Maria! Where's the ribbon of my dress?" Marta cried.

"Maria! I'm ready now; you can come and comb my hair!" Gretl called.

Maria did not know where to start first. She never had seen the children in such an excited state since her arrival. So much excitement because of a party? Unbelievable! And the boys who were playing outside with _Mani_ and the others... Without forgetting she had to find some time to prepare herself too! Too many things to attend to within three hours! Breathing deeply to relieve her growing stress, she walked towards the girl's room. First, she scolded Brigitta who was doing nothing but reading kindly but firmly:

"Okay, now you stop reading and go prepare yourself, young girl!"

"Just one chapter more, please?" the quiet girl asked tentatively.

"No, Brigitta, another time."

Sighing, the girl put her book aside and went to the bathroom. 

One.

"Now Louisa, as far as I remember, your brush is in the bathroom, go and find it before Brigitta takes her shower. You should remember where you're leaving your things, you know. One untidy person in the family is largely enough!"

The girl almost burst out laughing at the allusion, even if she had a hard time to imagine her father could have been an untidy person. Then, she ran to the bathroom to catch the item.

Two. 

"Your ribbon, you said Marta? I have put it on the chest board along with the others. No need to panic," she said as she came in Marta and Gretl's room. The girl ran immediately to the said chest board and shouted happily: "I've found it! Thank you Maria!" The young woman sighed in frustration. "And you don't need to shout like that, I'm in the same room as you, you know, darling," she added gently while stroking Marta's hair. For a few weeks, she unconsciously had begun to imitate _Mani_'s old gesture. 

Three.

Then, she sat next to Gretl and began to comb her hair smoothly. 

"I'm not pulling too hard, Gretl?" she inquired, smiling at the remembrance of _Mani_ combing her own her. She had to admit that he was really, really patient since she was not as quiet as the little one...

"Not at all, Maria," the little girl answered dreamingly. She was certainly thinking of the party already...

Four. 

Well, everything was in control again until the next red alert. If everything was going that way, she would even find some time to rest a little. However fate has a strange way to complicate things that should be simple. The children's wing was quiet once again until the boys stormed into it, still covered with sweat. "Oh no!" she thought desperately. She had not even finished with the girls! Still combing Gretl's hair, she said in a deep sigh:

"I thought I've said you were not due to come here before an hour and an half..."

A low, playful voice answered from behind the door:

"Sorry Maria, but Nikolai and Gregori had started to fight again so Dad and _Mani_ stopped the game at once..."

She bit her lips to help to burst out of laughing. 

"But, Igor, I thought your little brothers were in the same team that time..."

The two-meter-tall blond young man came in the room, smiling mischievously.

"That's the problem... Gregori missed the ball; Kurt took it, passed it to Friedrich, and, Nikolai who was playing as goalkeeper did not stop it... So they lurched at each other throat, as usual..."

She was giggling now. Ivan's youngest sons were impossible, really.

"Then, Ivan and _Mani_ got angry and stopped the whole thing, I suppose?"

Laughing, the young man answered:

"Exactly... Now, Dad had sent them to help with the preparations downstairs to calm them down a bit!"

She smiled ironically.

"Poor little ones..."

"Poor Frau Schmidt who has to deal with two horrible boy's sulking help would be a better way to formulate it, don't you think?"

Now, Maria was clearly laughing at the thought. Poor Frau Schmidt, she did not deserve such a punishment! Still giggling, Igor gently offered:

"If I can be of any help here?" 

She was not one of letting such an offer go. 

"Well, if you don't mind, maybe you and Peter could deal with the boys while I'm finishing with the girls. Kathy is too busy with little Heinrich, Liesl, Elizabeth and Magda are getting themselves ready, and I have to think to prepare myself too..."

"What should I do?" another male voice said from behind Igor.

"I just said, Herr Doctor vonBerg, you should help Igor with the boys, unless your wife needs you of course," she answered smiling. How strange! They had not seen each other for years and yet it seemed as if they left each other the day before... Still, when she looked at the two grown up men, she could not help to regret the time they had lost... The time _Mani_ and she had lost... A shout woke her up from her brief reverie.

"Maria! Where's my vest?" It was Kurt's voice.

Sighing, she stared at her childhood friends desperately, silently asking for help. 

"Okay, okay, Maria, we deal with them. Just don't worry!" both said with a broad smile.

Elsa just could not believe her eyes. Two of the Hungarian's sons were fighting for a reason she did not know at all. She could not believe it. She never had thought that Georg's quiet villa would become a place where stupid and restless boys would fight endlessly... It was the entiregirl's fault. Since her fateful reappearance, everything was going out of control. Of course, she had noticed the way Georg was looking at her constantly, which definitely was not the way a father would stare at his daughter... She had also noticed how uneasy he was when the young woman was next to him. Even if he tried to hide it, it was so obvious he perfectly had realized how the once little girl had grown into a beautiful young woman... On the other hand, she had noticed that Maria did not look at him entirely as a daughter should gaze at her father. He seemed to be her friend or, more exactly, her Prince Charming, even if she did not realize it_. _

The ambiguity of this strange relationship was driving Elsa crazy. If it only were some boss' infatuation for his children's governess, she perfectly would know how to deal with it in a definitive way. If it were only that, she would have made sure that the young woman went back to the abbey from where she never should have gone out. However, she was the little girl that he had looked after. There was no way she could do that. She was losing him little by little, but, if she did that, he would hate forever, which she did not want at all. Losing him was painful enough; she would not stand losing his consideration and friendship as well. 

She looked up at the park again. Gone were the boys. She did not care where they could have gone at all. More important, Georg and his friends were walking slowly along the lake, certainly laughing at some old remembrance. The Hungarian had put his hand on Georg's shoulder. It seemed to be an old habit that his great stature authorized him to do. She hated him as much he hated her. Since his arrival three days ago, they had not talked to each other, which was a blessing. Because of her, the two friends had not spoken to each other for a long time, but now, it seemed as if nothing had happened. And they were forgetting her little by little... Elsa knew too well that she was not really in love with Georg. He was handsome, kind, intelligent, mysterious, and rich. In a nutshell, the perfect mate. How could a woman not fall for his intense but sad stare? However, for a few weeks, his stare had become happier and happier. The intensity was still here but it was different: his eyes were filled by an immense thirst for freedom. It was the stare of a man who had seen the world, who had risked his life, who wanted to enjoy every seconds of life now. And that man would not stand to be locked in a cage, even if it was a golden one... Elsa knew she did not love him as much as Maria did, even if the young woman had not realized it yet. She also knew that if she could stand to lose his non-existent love, she could not stand to lose his friendship_._

Georg and his friends' voices woke her up from her sad reverie. Startled, she looked up to watch Georg walking to her. He wore neither a vest nor a tie. He had rolled the sleeves of his shirt up, revealing a scarred arm. His eyes were shining with youthful joy. He took the hand she let him catch and kissed it gently.

"Is everything alright, Elsa? Why haven't you gone to town along with the others?" he inquired politely.

"Well, let's say I'm beginning to get used to the tranquillity of that place, dear," she answered as politely as he. How could she tell him she wanted to have some time alone to think about them whereas the infuriating Hungarian stood behind him with that warning look? So she lied. 

"I'm glad to hear it, darling," he said flatly, not really knowing how to go on with the artificial discussion. "Now, if you excuse me, I think it is time I go and get ready for the reception," he added, kissing her one last time, and disappeared into the house. Ivan soon followed him without looking at her whereas Isaac saluted her politely and went into the house too.

Baroness Elsa Schraeder never had felt more alone_._ The way Georg behaved when he was next to her was so artificial. His smile, his gestures, even his kindness were nothing but extremely polite, almost consensual. Soon, she knew it, she would have to make a decision. 

**Salzburg, Von Trapp's villa, August 5th 1937, evening**

"Here, don't move Maria. Alright, it's over," said Svetlana as she was finishing adjusting the young woman's sky blue dress. She clearly was enjoying helping her. It was not every day she had the occasion to do that kind of things, having five restless men to deal with at home. "How do you find it?" she asked with a big smile. She could not believe that the little tomboyish girl she had known years ago had grown into such a stunning young woman. No wonder that _Mani_ could not keep his eyes of her... In fact, the older woman, as well everybody in the gang secretly hoped that her friend would find the courage to face the reality of his new feelings for his little angel. 

"Well, I don't know... I'm not used to wear that kind of things, you know..." Maria answered timidly while looking at herself in the mirror. The dress _Mani_ had bought her was so beautiful. Simple but elegant, it innocently was revealing her delicate forms just enough. She did not recognize herself. She spoke again:

"I must thank you, Svetlana. I don't know if I..."

"Oh, don't mention it! I'm the one who have to thank you... I hope my boys did not bother you too much!" the older woman interrupted her kindly. "Ivan told me that Nikolai and Gregori had fought again."

"No, they did not bother me at all. In fact, I asked Igor and Peter to deal with them; I would not have made it without them!" Maria answered, laughing a bit.

"And it would have been a pity..." a male voice told from behind the door left ajar. "Can I come in?" _Mani_ asked mischievously.

"Of course you can, Captain von Trapp," Svetlana playfully answered. "We just finished."

Maria felt her breath caught in her throat not quite knowing why. Maybe it was because he was about to see her in this dress for the first time. Yet, he was her _Mani_, her dear friend. So, why was she so nervous? The look she saw in his eyes when he came in made her get even more nervous if it was possible. These days, he often stared at her like that, when he had sung _Edelweiss_ two weeks ago for instance, and she did not know what to think about it. Worse, she suddenly felt herself blushing with no reason at all.

The sight of Maria took his breath away. He knew that the dress he chose with Ingrid the week before would look stunning on her, but to that point... A feeling he knew too well started to submerge him once again. His breathing was getting heavier and heavier. "It's wrong, I can't love her that way..." he repeated in his mind again and again. Fortunately, Svetlana was here... Moreover_,_ his friend fortunately decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"So, what do you think, _Mani_?" she asked as if she had noticed nothing at all. Glad that the older woman had broken the spell, he answered with difficulty:

"Well, just as I expected..." Then, trying to put his raw feelings aside, he joked tentatively.

"Well, ship-girl, I do hope you're conscious you can't climb up trees with that kind of dress." 

Of course, Maria reacted as he expected her to. Walking past him, she took Svetlana's arm and led her out of her room.

"I think it's time to go, your restless men must be waiting for you..." she simply said, not even wanting to answer to his pitiful joke. With that, she left the room, not without turning back a little and making a face at him.

"God, that was close..." Georg thought a bit relieved. Now he did not know if was going to live past the evening without doing anything stupid. He honestly did not know and, worse, he was not sure if really wanted to.

The evening was going smoothly. The guest had arrived little by little. Max silently was watching Elsa and Georg as they greeted the arriving guests. Something definitely was out of place. The party had been organized to introduce Elsa to the high society of Salzburg. Nevertheless, the theorically "happy" couple looked more like two strangers politely standing next to each other. The obvious reason of this discomfort was Maria, of course. She really looked stunning in that dress, he had to admit. He could feel it, something was going to change this evening yet he did not know how things were going to change. He just hoped that the upcoming tempest would not be too devastating...

Georg's friends and the children were on the terrace, happily chatting. They had formed a separated group and did not want to join with the hypocritical high society of Salzburg. They were just enjoying theirown party along with the children. Ivan told them of the day, when he had seen a blue whale for the first time in the North Atlantic Ocean for the hundredth time much to the younger children's wonder. Isaac was talking with Peter, his wife and Stefan, complaining endlessly about the Swiss Bank compromising with the Third Reich. Svetlana_,_ Sarah and Ingrid were enjoying their favourite hobby, that is to say criticizing their men. And, as usual, Georg was their favourite target. Maria, Elizabeth, Igor and Matthias were having a heated but cordial argument about the day when Maria supposedly broke Igor's plane... The two brothers were accusing her endlessly whereas Elizabeth was defending her vehemently. They still were discussing about the issue when the first notes of folk dance resounded in the ballroom. While the girls were looking at the dancing couples in awe, Kurt, as curious as usual, asked:

"Maria? What's that dance?"

"That's the Ländler_,_ an Austrian folk dance, Kurt," she answered, glad to escape from her friends' pointless accusations for a few second.

For Maria's sake and his own sake, Georg had tried not to be too close to the young woman for the first part of the evening. Until now. When he saw her trying to dance with Kurt, he could not help it anymore. Forgetting the party, even forgetting his friends who were looking at him surprisingly, he walked to her.

"Shall I, ship-girl?" was all he asked.

Then they started to dance. He could not think properly. The only thing that was filling his mind was how much feeling her delicate body so close to him was intoxicating. He was caught, and there would be no way back.

Maria could not help to shiver deliciously when _Mani_ put his hand on her waist. Was it the occasion? Was it the special context? This evening, it was different. Everything was so different. A strange feeling was building slowly in her stomach. "My Prince Charming," she unconsciously thought as she joined him again as the dance requested it.

The others had started to dance too, oblivious of the unusual couple at first. Ivan and Svetlana. Isaac and Sarah. Ingrid and Igor. Peter and Kathy. Elizabeth and Matthias. But, the moment of changing of partner came. Svetlana, who was next to Georg, waited for him to join her whereas her husband waited for Maria. However, much to their surprise, and unspoken pleasure too, the couple forgot them totally. The two Hungarians stopped dancing at once, staring at Georg and Maria in awe. Seeing that their friends stood still, the others stopped dancing and noticed how much close to each other the last dancing couple was. 

While the other children were watching the dancing couples in wonder, Liesl, Louisa and Brigitta were looking at Maria and their father intently. Something was going on, they could tell. Or maybe it was their imagination. Still, the way he was holding her close was unusual. Of course, their father told them that they should consider her as their big sister... But they did not really want to. Instead, they were hoping for something else... And now, their unspoken hopes seemed to materialize. 

They were too close. Much too close. Georg was totally intoxicated with her. Her lips were so close, it would be so easy. He could feel her shivering under his touch. He stroked her waist lightly, pulling her closer in the process. So close.

He was pulling her closer to him. Their lips were almost touching. There was nothing around her but that handsome man with intense blue eyes. All her being pleaded her to give in. "_Mani_..." she dreamingly thought, lightly parting her lips... _Mani_? Dear God, what was she doing? All of a sudden, she tore herself from his tight embrace, her hands automatically going to her flushing cheeks.

Georg stood still while Maria was walking away from him. He did not know what to do or what to say. He utterly felt helpless. When she hesitantly began to speak, he heard her without really understand what she was saying. 

"Excuse me Mani, but I remembered that it was time for the children to go to bed. We've prepared a special something so you must gather all the guests in the main hall."

"Well then," was all he was able to answer, not really knowing if he was talking to her or to his shattered heart, not feeling Ivan's sympathetic hand on his shoulder, not seeing Stefan's understanding and intense stare. __

Elsa and Max had gone out to enjoy the fresh air a bit and had witnessed the entire scene. "Jesus, Maria, Joseph, it's not going to be a tempest but a hurricane!" Max thought desperately while trying to get Elsa back in the house. Still, as he had expected, she did not move a single bit. Maria was approaching without seeing them. Then, the Baroness gently stared at Max: "Please, dear friend, do not worry." With that, she made a few steps towards the young woman who stared at her with fearful eyes: "Maria, dear, would you mind if we talked a bit once the children would have gone to bed?"

_Author's notes:_

_Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé… A la prochaine !_

_(in English, something like : And there it is, it's over! Hope you liked it... Until next time!)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Meuh non, c'était une blague ! __(No, it was a joke!)_

_The story goes on, of course! Sorry for the cliffhanger and the bad joke but I couldn't help it!!!!!! Lol! I just remembered that one of the reviewers anxiously asked if the Happiness arc was the final one, so I decided to "play" a little! You're totally free to flame my bad french and ironic humour, if you wanna... It can be fun!_

_More seriously, as things are getting "interesting" here (well, it's what I think, you'll find it utterly boring maybe...^_^), I decided to put a ransom again, let's say 6 or 7 reviews it would be really nice...for my "ego"...lol...and above all to give me more time to correct and write the following chapters!_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Omake (just for fun):_

_Timeline: the few days before the party when Georg's friends stood at the villa_

_Ivan threw his cards on the table angrily._

_"That's enough!" he exclaimed loudly while Georg and Stefan were looking at him maliciously. _

_Max sighed deeply, staring at his own cards unbelievingly. He had good cards, yet, those two had won once again. He did not understand anymore. Better said, he understood too well. They had been playing tarot for hours and Georg and Stefan managed to play together almost in almost every game... Something was going on... Worse, even when he had tremendous cards in hand, that is to say the 1, the 21 and two kings, they had been abale to win the game... Something was going on and he did not like it. _

_"Come on Ivan, it's just a game!" Georg joked, trying to soothe the Hungarian's raising anger. They had known each other for more than thirty years and the tall man was always the same bad loser. _

_"I know you're cheating, I know it!" the other one answered. "You promised you wouldn't!"_

_"Hey Ivan, you know it's impossible to cheat at tarot, especially when we're five players... If we were playing a belote game, it would be possible, but here..." Stefan said with his usual hoarse voice, smiling broadly._

_Max and Isaac exchanged a knowing look. The two childhood friends always had enjoyed to make fun out of the Hungarian's excessive temper. Moreover, they perfectly knew that they were cheating shamelessly. However, how they were doing it was the question. The sound of a door opening made them turn to see who was coming to the terrace. The women, except Elsa of course, appeared on the terrace._

_"You really can't help it guys," Ingrid sighed with mock despair. "You haven't been together again for a whole day and you already start to behave like a bunch of kids..." she added shaking her head._

_"Come on Captain, you should give the good example to your childrens," Maria went on with a broad smile. "It's no wonder that they played so many horrible tricks to their governesses when you see what kind of man their father really is. It must be in the blood!"_

_"Maria..." the said Captain pleaded, blushing a little._

_Max had turned a little so he was facing the women who were laughing heartily. Then it hit him. The glass window! "Now I understand why they insisted to sit at the other side of the table so bad... The little smart bastards!" he thought, clearly amused by the simple but efficient trick. Clearing his throat, he spoke again:_

_"Well guys, let's go for another game! But that time, I think Isaac should sit at the other side of the table..." Georg shot a surprised and guilty look at him. "You won't let your dear bald friend get an insolation because he has been sitting in the sunlight for hours, will you Captain?"_

_"I'm not bald!" Isaac protested vehemently then stopped talking as he understood what Max meant. "That's right, all that sun keeps me from thinking properly," he answered ironically._

_"You're sure?" Georg asked timidly._

_"Perfectly sure, Mani," the other said while standing up._

_"Alright then," his friend answered with a frown._

_The women burst out of laughter at the sight of the defeated cheating captain._

_"You've been caught Mani, you'll have to think of another trick!" Maria exclaimed, hitting him on the shoulder playfully. _

_Captain Georg von Trapp, once naval hero of the Great War, groaned and slowly walked to his new chair under his friends' amused stares, not able to answer anything to the young woman playful banter._

_ Fortunately, the children were too busy to play in the park. _

_Hope you liked it!_

_I you wanna some more "omakes", just tell me! I you don't want to hear any more of it, just tell me too!_


	17. Parting

Hello everbody! Here's chapter 17... ^_^ Enjoy!

Usual disclaimers here: I don't own TSOM and the Irish folk songs I'm using here either...

A huge thanks to my prereaders and reviewers.

Innsbruck, October 5th 1919, afternoon

It was one of these beautiful autumn days in the mountains. The trees had put their majestic red and golden costumes on. Many people were walking in the park, some quickly going to deal with their businesses, some enjoying the fresh and pure sunshine just as the couple who was sitting on a bench with their daughter, chatting happily. 

"You didn't tell me about that, Captain. That's not very kind from you part!" Agathe gently scolded Georg. "If you want me to accept your proposition, my dear sea captain, you'd better not be so secretive," she added playfully while stroking her fiancé's hand.

"Didn't you know how much Mani is a good singer? And he can sing opera too, you know!" Maria exclaimed with growing enthusiasm.  The little girl was sitting between Agathe and Georg, and to an observer who did not know them, the three really looked like a family. 

"A family..." Georg thought lazily, ignoring his companions' endless comments about his singing abilities. Stretching a bit in the fresh sunshine, he could not help but wonder how much his life had changed within a few months thanks to Maria. He had been a depressed, angry and lonely man. Now he was the happiest man in the world who was going to marry a sweet and generous young woman next spring. He had been a rebellious and restless young man. Now he was going to adopt an adorable little girl as soon as he got married. His life was just perfect and it was all Maria's deeds. Slowly coming back to reality, he noticed that both Agathe and Maria were looking at him pleadingly. He shook his head stubbornly.

"Sorry ladies, there's no way I sing here in the middle of the park. Maybe another time?" Then, lightly hitting Maria on the nose, he chuckled: "And I don't think that Figaro's song would be the most accurate song now!"

Frowning a bit, the little girl got nearer the young woman, cuddling against her.

"You're not very kind, Mani," she stated and made a face at him. 

"I must agree with Maria. That's not very kind, Captain Von Trapp," his bride-to-be added with an intoxicating smile.

Georg stared at them in wonder. They had grown so fond of each other in less than two months, just like a mother and a daughter should be! Agathe was so generous. She had accepted Maria without asking any question. Moreover, she was supporting him in his intention of adopting the child and even had agreed to become her new mother once they got married. On the other hand, after a rather difficult first contact, Maria enthusiastically had accepted the idea of being part of the family he and Agathe wanted to build.

Flashback

He was at a loss. He did not know what to do. Since he had begun to date Agathe two weeks ago, his relationship to Maria had become more and more tense without he could do anything to improve the situation. At first, she used to run to her room and sulk until dinnertime as soon as they would come back from some outing with Agathe. Worse, she had refused to come at all today and stayed in her room, brooding all day long. Now, she was even refusing to talk to him. He stood in front of her door, anxiously waiting for Ingrid to come out. At last, his friend went out the girl's room, slightly shaking her head. 

"So what? What's with her, Ingrid?" he asked anxiously. 

The young woman, who had just proceeded to put Maria to bed, sighed.

"Well, I think she's jealous," she stated seriously. 

"Jealous?" he exclaimed with utter surprise. "Jealous of what?" Anxiety and incomprehension were filling his blue eyes. 

"Take a guess..." she answered, sighing again.

He knew the answer too well. He just had refused it at first. 

"But... Agathe likes her very much! She had liked her since the first day! Moreover, I never will leave her alone, she knows that!" he protested. Thinking that Maria could believe that he would abandon her because he was dating the young woman was felt like a vicious blow right in his heart. 

"Yes, I know that, Mani," Ingrid gently said. "Still, have you really explained the situation to her? Children sometimes need clear explanation."

"But, she knows that..." he tried to answer.

"Of course she does! But she needs you to confirm it clearly. Actions are not enough, Mani. She needs words. Your words," she interrupted him, gently putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Go now. You know what you have to do," she added before going to her children's rooms, leaving him alone in front of Maria's door.

Georg Von Trapp had fought many battles. However, the once naval hero now was afraid at the idea of going and talking to the little girl who refused to see him. Breathing deeply, he lightly knocked at the door.

No answer.

He tried again, louder.

No answer once more.

He would not go anywhere if he went on like that; he decided to come in the room. Maria was in her bed, her back to the door. She was weeping softly. Sighing, he went to the bed and sat next to her, putting a hand on her trembling shoulder. 

"Hey ship-girl..." he said tentatively.

No answer.

"Listen, I'm so sorry. I think I didn't explain myself well."

"Lemme alone," she muttered, stubbornly facing the wall.

"Maria..." he pleaded.

"I don't want to talk to you!" she definitely stated between two sobs. 

"Maria, listen, please..." he repeated. He never had felt so helpless. "I always will love you, you know that."

"I want to go back to our place in Vienna. I hate this town," she shouted while violently turning back. The young man sighed once again. Ingrid had been right, as usual. He gently stroked her wet cheek. 

"Listen to me, please," he asked with an almost timid voice. 

No answer. 

"It's true I like Agathe a lot. It's true I want to spend as much time as I can with her and even more." Now, the little girl was staring at him angrily. "But it doesn't mean that I like you less. You're my little angel, I already told you many times, didn't I? I will never abandon you." He stopped talking, not really knowing how to go on. He felt a bit relieved when he noticed that Maria's stare had softened a little. "Still, even if we were happy in Vienna, don't you think our situation was a bit strange? You often repeated I was not really good when it came to making diner, combing your hair or choosing a dress, remember?" He stopped once more. He was arriving at the most difficult part. "You know, I really don't know much about these things, and I don't think I would be able to improve much on my own. I can't **cannot** be your father and your mother at the same time. Still, I'm sure I will be a better father if there was someone who looked after you as a mother should. Don't you want to be part of a family again, Maria?" he asked tentatively at last. 

"I have no mother. I have no family. The only person I have is you. I don't want to lose you!" she suddenly cried, tightly gripping his waist. He gently stroked her hair.

"You will never lose me, Maria, I promise," Georg stated solemnly. "Besides, you know, or you don't know, that Agathe likes you very much. She was sad when she saw you didn't come with me this afternoon."

"She was?" the little girl asked timidly.

"Of course she was! And I'm sure she will be better at the combing or dressing things than me, you know!" he answered more cheerfully. He leant over her and kissed her forehead.  

"Why would she want to look after me?" she inquired in a doubtful yet hopeful tone. 

"Well, because neither I nor she can imagine our future without you, I guess," he answered while taking her in his comforting arms. "I'm asking you again. Don't you want to be part of a family again? Don't you want to be part of my family?" he whispered, holding her tighter to him. The little girl did not answer. Instead, she cuddled closer to her beloved Mani, a hopeful smile beginning to appear on her still wet face. 

End flashback

It was unbelievable! Since that day, Maria never had refused to go to town with him and Agathe once again. Besides, much to his delight, she and his bride-to-be became closer and closer as days went on and Maria now seemed to accept the young woman as her new mother without any restriction.

"My dear captain, you won't get away from that pretending to dream and stare into space." Agathe's sweet voice woke him up from his reverie. "Maria and I just agreed that we wouldn't go anywhere until you decided to show me your singing talents."

Indeed, there was no way he could escape that... They were doing that a lot lately. One of their new favourite occupations was joining and endlessly bothering him, it seemed. He sighed.

"Okay ladies. You won. But just one!" he reluctantly accepted at last and began to sing this beautiful Irish folk song he had learnt during his days at the Naval Academy.

"Oh the lark in the morning she rises from her nest  
And she mounts in the air with the dew on her breast  
And like the pretty ploughboy she'll whistle and sing  
And at night she will return to her own nest again."

Lovingly looking at the two women in his life, he started singing the first verses of The Lark in the morning.

_"Lay still my fond shepherd and don't you rise yet  
It's a fine dewy morning and besides, my love, it is wet."_

_"Oh let it be wet my love and ever so cold  
I will rise my fond Floro and away to my fold."_

"Oh no, my bright Floro, it is no such thing  
It's a bright sun a-shining and the lark is on the wing."

The future family was so absorbed in the sweet melody and the promises of happiness it seemed to evocate they did not noticed a couple tentatively walking towards their bench. 

All of a sudden, Georg felt Maria gasping and clenching to his chest. She was shaking. Surprised, he looked up to see what suddenly had frightened the little girl. Then he saw two people standing in front of them. The man was looking at them with wonder and confusion whereas the woman's expression was less than benevolent. The latter finally spoke with a rather cold voice:

"What the hell are you doing here Maria? You had scared us to death!" 

**Innsbruck, Von Berg's villa, October 15th 1919, evening**

"I don't wanna! I don't wanna! I don't wanna!"

A desperate Maria was clutching to Georg's shoulders as if it could help her to escape the sudden nightmare that mercilessly had shattered their lives. 

The young officer did not answer anything. Besides, his throat was too tight to let him utter a word. There were no words to soothe his pain. Maria was going to live with her uncle and aunt again and there was nothing he could do. Nothing at all. He had fought many battles. He had won many battles. However, he had lost the most important one in his whole life. 

"I don't wanna! _Mani_, please, you promised! I don't wanna!" the crying girl on his lap kept on repeating. Georg tightened his grip around his little angel, not wanting to let her go at all.

However, authorities did not care about how much they were important to each other. Authorities did not care about the family they had begun to build step by step. Maria had to come back with her family. The last ten days had been a living nightmare since they had met her uncle and aunt. They wanted Maria back with them. More exactly, her uncle wanted her back as she was his beloved late sister's daughter. He had explained to Georg that he had been told about the young woman death two years before while he was fighting on the Italian Front. Severely injured, he had spent a few months in some military hospital, and, when he had been able to go back to his family at last, his wife had told him that the little girl had disappeared. The young officer clearly remembered the other man's honest and desperate look when he had told him he wanted Maria back because he knew it would be his late sister's wish.  He also had told him that she reminded him of her mother so much. He needed the little girl's joyful presence. On the other hand, even if she did not seem to be happy with that, her aunt supported her husband's wish. A little girl must live with her family, not with some strangers as loving they were, the authorities kept on repeating. 

Yet, Georg had tried everything; he had moved heaven and earth... Even if he understood her uncle's wish perfectly as th man seemed to be as desperate as he must have been when he met Maria for the first time. Maybe it was selfish, but it did not matter, he did not want to lose her. He had gone and seen a lawyer. Endlessly, he had explained that he had found her alone in a street of Vienna, that he wanted to adopt her once he got married. He had asked why did people that had not cared about her for months now wanted her back so bad. There was no use. It was as if he endlessly had been hitting a wall for ten days, trying to break it with bare hands. He even had thought of putting his social prestige in the balance. However, he always had heard the same stubborn answer. The girl had to go back with her family. 

This afternoon, he had tried to convince the authorities one last time, in vain. He was utterly defeated. He had to give Maria back to her relatives the next day. So he went back to Ingrid's place where Maria was waiting for him anxiously. When he told her the bad news, his heart broke into pieces. There was so much pain and despair filling her wet eyes! He just could not believe that this night was the last one they would be able to spend together.

Maria had been crying for hours now and he could feel his throat tighten with emotion, too. 

"I don't wanna leave you! _Mani_, please!" she was pleading endlessly.

For a few seconds, he even had thought of leaving Innsbruck, taking her with him far away from this nightmare. However, it was not possible. 

Maria could not believe it. She was going to wake up and see it was just a horrible nightmare. She was going to wake up and live another happy day with _Mani_. How was it possible that she would lose anything again? She was sitting on that bench, cuddling against Agathe while they were listening to _Mani_'s beautiful song. They were a family. They always would be together. Then, she recognized her aunt and her uncle. She still could hear the woman's cold voice. _"What the hell are you doing here Maria? You has scared us to death!"_ Of course, she thought she had lost her! She had left her all alone in Vienna on that fateful freezing day! She did not know her uncle but the woman hated her, she was sure. What did not they leave her alone with her new family? She did not want to go back to this horrible farm. There, people were mean to her. There, her mother had died a year ago. There, there was nobody to love her. 

"I don't wanna!" she repeated. She wished she could stay with her beloved _Mani_ forever.  

"Don't leave me, please..."

Had she done something wrong to deserve such a cruel fate? It must have been that. She had done something wrong even if she did not know what. 

"What have I done wrong?" she asked with a despaired voice.

"You've done nothing wrong, Maria," the young man, his voice shaking with emotion. 

"So, why must I leave you? I love you so much!" she protested faintly. "It isn't fair!"

"No, it isn't fair. But we can't do anything about it. There's nothing we can do, that's all," he told her gently stroking her hair. 

"But, I don't wanna! I wanna stay with you!" she cried in his shirt.

"So do I, ship-girl, so do I," was all he was able to answer. Now, he really understood what feeling utterly powerless meant. Finding no words to soothe her, he softly began to hum one of the songs she liked so much. A beautiful but cruel song just like the last moment they were sharing.

_There lived a lady by the North Sea shore   
Two daughters were the babes she bore   
One grew as fair as in the sun   
So cold, dark, grew the elder one_

_A knight came riding to the ladies' door   
He travelled far to be their wooer   
He courted one with gloves and rings   
But the other he loved above all things_

_"Oh, sister, sister won't you walk with me   
To see the ships sail o'er sea"   
And as they walked the windy shore   
The dark girl pushed her sister o'er_

_Sometimes she sank, sometimes she swam   
Crying "Sister, reach to me your hand   
Oh sister, sister please let me live   
And all that's mine I'll surely give_

_"It's your own true love I want, and more   
That thou shalt never come ashore"   
And as she floated like a swan   
The salt sea bore her body on_

_Two minstrels walked by the windy strand   
They saw her body float to land   
They made a harp of her breast bone   
Who's sound would melt a heart of stone_

_They took three strands of her yellow hair   
And with them strung this harp so rare   
They took this harp to her father's hall   
There to play before them all_

_But when they set the harp upon a stone   
It began to play alone   
The first song sang a doleful sound   
"The bride her younger sister drowned"_

_The second string, when this they tried   
"In terror sits the black haired bride"   
The third string sang beneath their bow   
"And now her tears will surely flow"_

Of course he could have sung another air. He knew so many happy or hopeful ones... However, the cruelty of their fate hurt him so much he only had been able to think about that sad and melancholic Scottish tune. Those cruel, desperate words expressed his current feelings much better than simple words. So he sang _The Cruel sister_ with a shaking voice, not holding his tears anymore. 

Maria could not understand what the words of that song meant. Still the sweet melancholy of the melody was soothing her better than any words could. She loved his baritone voice so much. She listened to him one last time with all her heart for it was the last time she could hear him sing for her... 

The song reached its end. Maria was not sobbing anymore even if her eyes still were full of tears. Georg did not say anything but held the girl tight to him. For a moment, both stood silent, enjoying each other presence one last time. Just like the night, they met. At last, Maria broke the silence with a sleeping voice:

"I will never forget you, _Mani_."

"Neither do I, neither do I, ship-girl," Georg whispered, kissing the now sleeping Maria's forehead. Then the young man waited for the fateful morning to come, holding tightly the little girl against his chest. 

**Innsbruck, October 16th 1919, late in the morning**

Maria's relatives were waiting for them at the railway station. When she saw them, Maria gripped _Mani_'s hand a little tighter but tried not to cry again. She had decided to be strong. They never would see how much she was grieving. From that day, nobody would know of her pain ever, she had promised to herself. 

In order to make the parting the least painful possible, Georg had decided to leave Maria to her relatives and walk away as soon as possible. He saluted them politely then gave them the girl's stuff. If he instinctively did not like her aunt at all, he could not help to feel sympathy for her uncle. He seemed to be so lost, so sad... Just like he had been before meeting his little angel. He knelt down and took Maria by the shoulders.

"Well, it's time to say goodbye, I guess," he said with difficulty. "I'm waiting for you to send me a letter as soon as you arrive, okay?" 

"Yes," the little girl simply answered.

"Alright then, good bye, ship-girl." With that, he took her in his arms one last time and walked away without turning back, even when he heard Maria shouting, "I will never forget you, Mani!"

The little girl felt utterly desperate but she did not shed a tear. She obediently followed her relatives in the train wondering if she would be able to see him again one day. Her aunt woke her up from her sad reverie.

"I hope you do realize we don't want you to behave like a little princess at home. That's no place for some spoiled child!" she said with a cold voice. "There's much work to do and I don't want you to spend your days writing useless letters to that man. Do you understand?" 

"Leave her alone Anna, will you?" her husband cut her sharply. Then, turning to his niece, he added more gently:

"Your aunt was just saying that we can't afford sending many letters for now. Maybe when things get better at the farm, you'll be able to send him letters..."

Maria looked up at her aunt then at her uncle. The woman had been so mean to her since the first day! She perfectly understood that she would not let her have any contact with _Mani_... But she had decided to be strong from now. Staring at the woman with daring eyes, she answered with forced cheerfulness:

"I perfectly understood that, my uncle."

As soon as he went out the railway station, Georg let his anger and frustration explode at last punching against a wall again and again. That was the end. There would be no coming back. The leaving train where Maria was sitting was taking a part of his heart and soul away little by little. A part of him his little angel had healed and built again. A part of him that now was dead... Calming down a bit, he started to walk back to Ingrid's place. "Maybe I should think of shaving my beard one day..."

_Author's notes:_

_I hope it was not too sad... _

_By the way, there's still a review ransom here for next chapter, 6 or 7 as usual... Just a little effort, it's worth it, really (at least that's what I'm thinking!)_

****

****

****


	18. Partingagain?

Hello everybody! Before going further, I must sincerely thank all my reviewers! I'm very, but very glad that you seem to enjoy reading this story as much I had fun writing it! I wanted to do something a bit different and decided to share it for once, and I'm really happy you like this fic. So thank you once again, merci, gracias, grazie, danke, arigatou...

Well, here's chapter 18, one some of you seemed to have waited for so long!

Thanx to my prereaders who I give a huge amount of work... ^_^

Usual disclaimers here: if I owned a little bit of TSOM, I would have money, so I wouldn't need to have this bloody examination to become a teacher and I would be already enjoying the sun of Mexico...**__**

****

****

****

**Salzburg, Von Trapp's villa, August 5th 1937, evening**

Maria went out Liesl's room quite exhausted. She finally had put all the overexcited children to bed. Of course, _Mani_'s eldest daughter had tried to ask her father if she could stay a little longer. And, of course, he had said no, much to her disappointment. He could be so stubborn at times! Ivan had authorized Matthias to stay with the others and he was only two years older than Liesl. But, in the teenager's case, it was different, she was a girl and he was quite conservative about that, if not overprotective. Ingrid and the other women were right, _Mani_ really was ill-tempered when he wanted to, which was part of his charm. That thought made her think about their dancing a few moments ago. What had happened? Why had she melt in his arms in such a way? They were dancing, then, before she could realize anything, he was holding her tightly and she was not resisting at all, on the contrary. When he had tried to kiss her, all her being had wanted to give in. She did not understand what was happening at all. Of course, all she wanted was being next to him. Of course jealousy submerged her when she thought about his upcoming marriage. Yet, she never had imagined that she could feel such a bliss in his warm embrace. 

Still shivering at the sweet remembrance, Maria did not hear Elsa slowly approaching. 

"I see that putting all these children in bed is a quite difficult task, you look exhausted my dear." 

Startled, Maria looked up to see the Baroness standing in front of her. Suddenly remembering that the older woman wanted to have a little talk with her, she answered with a fearful voice.

"I'm sorry Baroness, I almost forgot you wanted to speak to me. I didn't think that convincing the little ones to go to sleep would take so long this evening."

"Oh, there's no need to be so sorry Maria!"Elsa answered gently. "I havenoticed that those children give you a huge amount of work I would not able to cope with at all..." she went on with a sad smile. 

Maria looked at her with utter surprise. Where was she going to? Did she really want to talk about the children in the middle of the party? Yet, she certainly had seen her dancing with _Mani_...

"You know, it's not that difficult once you won their trust. They really are loving and sweet children," she finally said not knowing where this discussion was going to.

"You may be right," Elsa almost whispered. Then, taking a deep breath, she added: "However, if you'll excuse me, I was thinking about discussing another topic with you, Maria."

Maria had gone up to put the children to bed. Elsa soon had followed her silently. And none had come back and joined with the guests again yet. What were they doing? What had he wanted to do? Georg was at a loss. He was standing alone in the main hall, not paying attention to his guests at all. God knew how much he had tried to hide his changing feelings, how much he had tried to get away from them. In vain. He had desired her since her first day at the villa and discovering her real identity had made the things get worse. He desired her as a woman and he did not want her to get out from his life again since she was _his little angel_. That was a fact. He just could not imagine his life without her anymore. However, she was a postulant, she was the girl he had tried to adopt in the past, so he had fought his feelings and needs with all his might, until tonight.  Utter confusion filled his heart and soul once again while he was contemplating his hands. It was as if he still could feel the touch of her little and sweet hands, of her slender waist and back. Unconsciously he touched his lips. Her warm breath was so soft that he had forgotten everything. Nevertheless, at the last moment, she had got away from his tight embrace. Since that instant, the same unbearable question had been plaguing him. Had he misunderstood her feelings? Maybe she was seeing only a father in him and nothing else. That thought was torturing him as well as knowing she was upstairs alone with Elsa was killing him. He nervously looked at the stairs once again and saw nobody.  What the hell were they doing? He could not stand this horrible waiting any longer. What if Elsa was making suffer Maria for his own faults? She had seen them of course! She had seen him on the edge of cheating on her trust and affection. So, what else could she do? Submerged by utter fear and guilt, Georg was about to run upstairs when an unwelcome voice stopped him.

"I am really enchanted to have been able to meet your adoptive daughter. It's the correct way of describing her presence in this household, isn't it?" Herr Zeller said with a wicked smile. "She is a stunning young woman, and a quite cunning one, I might add."

Georg stopped in dead tracks.

"What are you implying exactly, Herr Zeller?" he icily asked, not even bothering to turn and face the man.

"Oh nothing at all! I am just saying that she is a young woman who had moved on with life in a marvellous and astonishing way, that's all..." the other answered with a knowing smile. "A few months ago, she was just some anonymous postulant and now she is Captain von Trapp's adoptive daughter, or maybe more..."

Georg did not let him finish his offending sentence. All of a sudden, he was facing Herr Zeller and began to went down the few stairs that separated the two men. Cold anger was filling his blue eyes. 

"What are you implying exactly, Herr Zeller?" he asked again, his voice full of venom and hatred. Gone was the cold politeness. Gone was the sophisticated aristocratic behaviour. "I'm not in the mood to hear your bloody insinuations at all," he growled, slowly stressing on each word. Only a few centimetres were separating the two men now.

Silently sipping his glass of champagne, Ivan walked slowly towards Max. He was thinking about what had just happened between Georg and Maria. Part of him was relieved to see that his friend had been able to cope with his feelings at last. A blind man could have told that he was desperately in love with the young woman! Nonetheless, part of him was afraid of what was coming next. Maria was obviously in love with him too, even if she did not know it yet. However, the way she had got away was not a good omen in the Hungarian's opinion. Moreover, he had seen the infuriating Baroness following her without being able to stop her and that was making him fear the worst. He looked up at Georg's friend. The only friend he had who had not been in the Navy. However, their escape from Serbia had tied an eternal bound between the two men even if they were as different as night and day. "Sometimes, you don't really chose your friends..." he thought amused. Max seemed to be as thoughtful as he was. Some middle-aged woman who he was not paying attention to at all had tried to have a little chat with him and had given up when she had noticed that he was not answering to her playful remarks. The tall Hungarian decided to talk a bit.

"Something on your mind, Max?" he asked, finally joining him. 

"Maybe..." was all that the other answered with a sigh.

"I just hope that your friend of yours won't do any harm to the ship-girl," Ivan went on, not hiding his obvious disdain a single bit.

"You never liked Elsa, did you Ivan?" Max said with a knowing smile.

"No. Not at all. Knowing _Mani_ as we do, we all know that she's not the woman that he needs," Ivan went on with a cold tone. 

"I agree on that point. But you must admit that since Agathe's death until Maria's return, he has not been himself. If there is someone who witnessed that change, it's you, Ivan," Max answered, looking at the tall Hungarian straight in the eyes. 

The other sighed in defeat. Of course Max was right. He remembered the argument that almost had broken their friendship too well. God! He almost had lost one of his dearest friends because of that woman! 

"But don't be afraid," Max went on with a reassuring smile. "Elsa is an intelligent woman. She perfectly know where her place is..."

The older man could not finish his explanation because a worried Isaac rushed to them.

"Max! Ivan! That little nazi crap has provoked _Mani_! He's mad! He's going to kill him! Come! Now!" he almost shouted frantically.

The two men stared at each other incredulously As if there were not enough problems tonight!

"If you'll excuse me, what did you want to talk about, Baroness?" asked Maria with an unsure voice. 

Elsa looked at the young woman in front of her. She seemed to be so afraid of her, of what she was about to say. The Baroness had made her decision today. However, she did not how to begin that much-needed talk. However, as painful as it was, she had to talk, now.

"I've seen you dance with the Captain, you know," she said abruptly.

The younger woman gasped, shame and guilt covering her face. Elsa went on with a sad smile.

"I also noticed there was some unique link between both of you, a link that nobody or nothing can destroy."

"What do you mean?" Maria asked out of confusion. 

Elsa sighed. How could Georg have fallen in love with such an innocent young woman? It was beyond her understanding. However, she tried to explain herself better.

"I mean that none of you can live without the other, it's obvious. Still, you can't go on with that ambiguous relationship forever. This only will make you suffer. This only will make suffer people around you," she added, tears forming in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she went on. "It seems that Georg finally had chosen what kind of relationship he wanted to have with you. Now, it's up to you to acknowledge which your true feelings for him are, Maria." Elsa was fighting against her tears. Here she was, accepting her defeat in front of her rival. She had not thought that it would be so painful. However, it was the price to pay not to lose Georg's friendship and esteem. 

"But, but... He's the one who looked after me when I was a child... He wanted to adopt me... I can't have such feelings!" Maria exclaimed, still denying her feelings even if Elsa's words were beginning to make her see things from a different point of view. She had felt so happy in his warm embrace, she had not wanted the sweet moment to end. She had wanted him to kiss her, she could not deny it. 

As if Elsa had understood her most inner thoughts, she spoke again.

"You're not a child anymore, Maria. Georg had noticed it too well, since the beginning I'm afraid. You're a woman now, and a beautiful one I must say, and sometimes women do fall in love, even if they have known the object of affection since their childhood. You can't be his daughter, you know that perfectly. Besides, I have the feeling that you don't want to. Stop lying to yourself."

Maria stared at Elsa with disbelief. Was she trying to help her to recognize her feelings, to accept them? Why was she doing that?

"Why?" was all she was able to utter.

"Because you're part of his world and I'm not. Don't be mistaken. I'm not doing that for your sake but for his. Make the right decision, Maria. I don't want to leave him to some coward woman who isn't able to acknowledge her feeling," Elsa answered bitterly. "Make the right decision." With that, the Baroness left a confused yet hopeful Maria. However, the two women did not have the time to recover from the painful discussion since some angry shouts resounded from downstairs. It was Georg. They stared at each other fearfully. None of them ever had heard such aggressiveness filling his voice. Without a word, they rushed downstairs. 

"I'm asking you one last time, Herr Zeller. What are you implying exactly?" Georg repeated slowly. His face had turned pale with cold rage. His fists were clenching. His blue eyes were staring at the other man aggressively. 

"Come on Captain. There's no need to get that angry for some girl coming from nowhere," Zeller answered trying to hide his growing uneasiness. He was beginning to understand why Captain von Trapp had such a reputation. 

"Don't make me repeat myself, Herr Zeller. Austria isn't part of the Third Reich yet. For the moment, you're nothing at all but some madman's contemptible zealot. You don't have any right to come here and insult my country as well as my family. Get out of here at once or you'll regret it bitterly, Herr Zeller," Georg said with a tone which one could not misunderstand. 

"Your family? Oh, excuse me, I forgot. She's your daughter, isn't it? Well, never mind. Daughter or lover, she's very lucky. There aren't many men who would stand up for such a poor girl in such a chivalrous way..." was Zeller's ironic answer. However, he had not enough time to go on with his endless provocations. Georg had caught him by the collar, his eyes filling with pure hatred.

"That's enough, Zeller. You're going to get out from my house at once and never come back again, understood?"

Zeller shivered frightfully when he noticed that he was nothing but dead meat in the eyes of his opponent. However, noticing that people were gathering around them curiously, he smiled gallantly once again and he managed to say:

"Now I understand why some people in the Kriegsmarine want you to join them so bad after the conclusion of the Anschluss. You should calm down if don't want your precious _daughter_ to see what kind of man you really are, Captain von Trapp. The war is over and Austria had lost it. Austria is dead if you haven't noticed it yet." 

With a growl, Georg threw him down to the ground not paying any attention to his guests' incredulous stares. 

"I've had enough with you, you bloody traitor! Get out from here!" he shouted between clenched teeth while dangerously walking towards the man laying on the floor. He was about to hit him again when Ivan and Isaac caught him by the arms, telling the other guests to go back to the ballroom while Max was helping Herr Zeller to get up.

"Go away! There's nothing to see here!" Ivan shouted to the frozen guests. Then he whipered in his friend's ear: "_Mani_, calm down! Listen to me! Calm down!"

"He isn't worth it!"Isaac added even if all his being pushed him to lurch at the Nazi throat.

Held tightly by his friends, Georg stood still, watching Herr Zeller standing up with as much dignity as he could. 

"Max, would you make that man get out from here please?" he asked with a calmer voice. 

"As you like it, Georg," his friend answered with a relieved smile. Then, turning to the other man: "If you'll excuse me, Herr Zeller, I think it's time for you to go home."

The Nazi zealot began to walk to the main door. However, before he opened the door, he turned back and smiling wickedly, he spat:

"I wish you a good evening, Captain von Trapp. You won today. Nevertheless, the next time I'll meet you, you can be sure I'll have my litte revenge. The Anschluss is almost here and hopefully the time when Jewishs, wops or traitors like you won't tarnish the German territory anymore is near, believe me."

Isaac and Ivan were too shocked by this unexpected last comment full of hatred to stop Georg from tearing himself out of their grasp. He was about to lurch himself at Zeller's throat in front of his powerless friends when a pair of sweet arms encircled his chest.

"Please, _Mani_, please don't do that," Maria pleaded.

Maria never had seen him in such a state of rage. Ivan and Isaac were grasping him tightly. Herr Zeller was retreating towards the main door, adjusting his collar as well as he could. Everything seemed to be alright again even if she could see that _Mani_ still was trembling with anger. However, Herr Zeller's last injurious comment made him snap once again. When she saw that he had escaped from his friends' grasp, she did not thought twice and ran to him, throwing her arms around his chest, hoping that her presence would wake him up from his trance.

"Please, _Mani_, I'm begging you, calm down," she repeated, holding him tighter.

He was about to hit Herr Zeller again when he felt _her_ arms encircling his chest tightly. He stood still all of a sudden, breathing heavily. What on earth was he doing? He had not felt such a urge to beat somebody for years. Since his meeting with Maria and Agathe, the violent instincts he had developed during the war had disappeared. It was what he believed until now. How could he have lost his self-control in such a way? He closed his eyes, concentrating on Maria's soft and pleading voice, on the feeling of her arms around him, trying to forget the man in front of him. He was calming down little by little, Maria's warm presence soothing him, his anger, his frustration. He was so absorbed in her embrace that he had not noticed that Max had made the nazi zealot go out definitely. He had not noticed either that his friends had left the main hall to join the guests in the ballroom, leaving them alone for the first time of the evening. 

As she was coming out the hall along with Max, Elsa shot one last glance at the standing couple. She could not believe how easily Maria had been able to calm Georg down. Another thing she would have not been able to do, she thought bitterly. She was beginning to understand why her ex fiancé had fallen in love with such an innocent young woman. She was his guardian angel, that was all. Elsa smiled sadly. She had made the right decision. 

Georg and Maria stood motionless for a few minutes, not uttering a single word. The young woman still was holding him tightly, her face resting against his back. He had covered her naked arms with his and stroked them gently. All his anger had gone. The only thing which he could focus on was the feeling of her warm embrace. He was so afraid to break that marvellous spell that he did not dare utter a word. 

His back was so warm. She did not want let him go. She could not let him go. The feeling of his hands gently stroking her arms was intoxicating. Deep inside, she knew they had reached the no turning back point. They had reached it an hour ago and she cowardly had run away. Now, she wanted to cross it with all her might even if she could not find the courage to make the first step yet. She could not believe how much her life had changed within a few weeks. Two months ago, she was a postulant who wanted to dedicate her life to God. Then she had met those adorable children and their unsufferable father. Out of instinct, she had wanted to help them, to give them the love they needed so badly, inconsciously repeating what _Mani _had done with her in her childhood. Seeing little ones in pain was just something she could not bear. So she had stood up against their father who happened to be her dear _Mani_. From that moment, things had gone out of control. While she had been happy that he had been able to show his affection to his children again, while she had rejoiced in finding her place in his family again, she had not been able to stop unknown and devastating feelings to haunt her more and more. Indeed, she loved being in his arms more than a simple daughter or a mere postulant should. She loved the sound of his baryton voice, the way his timid smile formed on his lips, the feeling of his hand in her hair. So many details she already had been fond of as a child. However, now everything was different. Even if she had tried to deny it, his voice, his smile, his touch did not awake the same feelings in her as they had seventeen years ago.The Baroness was right. As well as she was certain she would not go back to the Abbey, she would not leave this family ever, now she was sure she did not want to be his daughter or the children's sister at all. When she had seen him in such a state of rage, everything had become perfectly clear. There was nothing she desired more than staying by his side forever, soothing his inner pain and anger, helping him, loving him. Gone was the confusion she had felt a few moments ago. Still, the courage to let him know it was failing her still. So she resumed resting her head against his back, holding him a bit tighter.

Georg felt that her arms around his waist tightening the sweet embrace in a silent message. He sighed out of contentment. Maybe he had not misunderstood her feelings. Smiling, he turned back so he was facing her and took her by the shoulders. She was smiling too, in a timid but loving way. He had noticed that she had grown into a beautiful young woman since the first day. However, his growing feelings had kept him from seeing how mature she had had become until that moment. He was still wondering at the way she had been able to help him calm himself down so easily. When she was by his side, it was as if all his inner pain and anger disappeared miraculously. How ironic! He was twenty years older than her, he had fought a war, he already had seven children but he was the one who needed her presence most. Staring at her deeply, he found in her shining eyes the silent answer he did not hope to find anymore. Not wanting to break this almost sacred silence, he took her in his arms gently and whispered in her ear: "Thank you for everything, angel."

The couple was so absorbed in the sweet moment they were sharing at last that they did not notice that the gang intently was staring at them from the door of the ballroom, smiling broadly, exchanging knowing looks. However, even if he was happy to see his friend finding his path in life again, even if he did not want to disturb them at all, Max felt he had to find a way to make the couple join the guest again without raising any suspicion. Leaving the group who was still contemplating the sweet scene curiously, he walked to the band and whispered something in one of the musicians' ear. Then he turned to Ingrid who had followed him and invited her to dance.

They stood still for a few seconds, enjoying each other presence, almost forgetting the world around them. They were aware of nothing but their quiet breathing, the sweet feeling of each other embrace. Still, Georg had a hard time not to kiss her hungrily as every part of his body wanted to. That was not the right place or the right moment. Moreover, he was not sure she was ready to go further yet. So many things had changed tonight! However, unable to help it anymore, he kissed her lightly on the cheek. Surprised, she looked up at him, blushing a little. Then, with a timid smile, she reached up for his face and gave him a feathery kiss on the cheek too. Suddenly, breaking the spell, the first notes of a joyful dance that was very special to both of them resounded in the ballroom. Smiling broadly, they exchanged a knowing look. Max had found the most discrete and delicate way to call them back to reality. Georg gallantly offered his arm to Maria and led her to the ballroom where they joined the couples already dancing on the _Fifth Hungarian Dance_ by Brahms.

**Salzburg, Von Trapp's villa, August 5th 1937, late at night**

As soon as the last guests finally had left, Elsa had retired to her room to get her things ready for her departure. She had played her role as Captain von Trapp's almost fiancée on last time tonight. The painful comedy was over at last. Downstairs, Georg and his friends were enjoying the night fresh air on the terrace, chatting cheerfuly. From time to time, she could hear Ivan's loud laughter, Ingrid's sarcastic comments, Max's playful remarks and, above all, Maria's happy giggle. Elsa did not fight her tears anymore as she closed the windows of her bedroom. She did not want to know how close the young woman was sitting next to Georg. She did not want to see him taking his ship-girl in his arms. She was jealous. What had hurt her most during her staying in Salzburg had been discovering that she was not part of Georg's world at all. They had dated for more than a year, still she had to admit that she never got to know him. How ironic! Usually, she was the one who was playing with men's feelings. Now she was the one left apart. She was really jealous for the first time of her life. Jealous of the love Maria and Georg shared, of their unbreakable bond, of their entire world where true and honest friendship seemed to be the only thing that mattered. A world where there was no place for a woman as cynical and artificial as she was. She had made the right decision but she never would have expected it to be so painful. Tomorrow she would go back to Vienna where her real place was. Still, somewhere, she could not help to have the feeling she was missing something.

The group of friends had been chatting for the major part of the night. Much for the men's delight, Georg had opened the last of the bottles of rum he had brought back from Cuba years ago, precising that he had waited for some special occasion to open it while staring mischievously at a blushing Maria.  The night air was fresh, the rum was delicious, happy remembrances came back. Svetlana was sitting on her husband lap, trying to help him from talking too loudly. Ingrid was annoying Max as usual. Sarah and Isaac were simply enjoying the quiet end of the night, forgetting their desperate condition for a few hours. Maria was cuddling lovingly against Georg's shoulder under Stefan's gentle and understanding gaze. They chatted for hours, losing the track of time until nightingales stopped singing. Max stifled a yawn and looked at his watch.

"God! It's not I'm getting bored but I think it's time to get some sleep. I'm getting too old for that kind of things," he said aloud while standing up.

"What time is it?" Ivan asked, yawning too. 

"5.30 am. If you'll excuse me ladies and gentlemen, I'm going to bed. I won't make a fortune on talented singers if I stay up all night," Max answered, stifling another deep yawn. "Thanks for the bottle, dear Georg. I always said you had the finest cellar of Austria," he added and came in the villa.

"Is it that late?" Ivan wondered. "No wonder, I'm a bit sleepy too."

"That's because you've enjoyed _Mani_'s rum a bit too much, darling," Svetlana answered playfully. "However, I'm going to bed too. I don't want to hear my sons' jokes about their forty-six-year-old mother staying up all night like some teenager!" With that, she got up and, taking her reluctant husband's hand, she led him to their bedroom. 

The others followed soon, not without warmly saluting the new couple.

"Have a good night, you two," Ingrid said before whispering in Georg's ear. "And behave, my dear sailor..."

He stared at her with a surprised and warning look. Not answering to his silent question, Ingrid left the terrace, mischievously smiling at him one last time.

Georg sighed happily. They were alone at last. Wrapping his arms around Maria, he pulled her to him tightly. 

"Do you want to go to bed, too?" he asked gently. "You look very tired."

"Not yet," she simply answered, cuddling in his warm embrace. 

They stood still for a few moments, enjoying each other closeness. Now the blackbirds had begun their early morning singing. Finally, Maria broke the silence.

"You know what? Today, I'm grateful that my relatives had wanted me back twenty years ago. It was painful at that time but now I'm really grateful," she said simply, lovingly stroking Georg's chest.

He looked at her intently. She was right. He never had been very religious, but he had to admit that their previous separation could be interpreted as a sign from Heaven or anywhere else. He took her chin between his fingers and pulled her face closer to his.

"You know what? I think I'm beginning to believe what your Mother Abbess keeps on saying," he answered with a loving smile. 

"When the Lord closes a door, somewhere else he opens a window?" she asked playfully.

"Yeah, something like that..." he whispered dreamingly. Then, more seriously, "May I, Maria?"

She looked at him deeply, finding in his eyes the same longing she felt at the moment. She nodded timidly and shivered when their lips met for the first time.

 Maria threw her arms around his neck, stroking his hair, his shoulders. They were free at last. Free to give in their love without paying attention to people around them. The kiss was gentle at first, their lips barely touching in a sweet and longing caress. Maria shuddered as she felt Georg's hands lightly stroking her bare shoulders and arms and let a silent moan escape from her throat. She moaned again when his hands made their way down her sides with butterfly touches. Those new sensations were overwhelming and she discovered she would not have wanted to experience them with anybody but her dear _Mani_. When his tongue tentatively brushed her lips, she closed her eyes and willingly parted her lips.

Feeling the way she was cuddling against him, she was timidly responding to his kiss was intoxicating. Slowly, he stroked her slender waist and bare shoulders. Deepening the kiss, he let his tongue entangling hers, enjoying the slow yet passionate dance of their mouths. Lost in his passion, he unconsciously let one of his hands roaming up her side, slightly caressing her breast and pulled her closer to him, his other hand lazily resting on the small of her back. Abandoning her mouth, he began to let feathery kisses on her jaw, neck, shoulder, décolleté... 

"And behave, my dear sailor!" Suddenly, Ingrid's words came back to his mind. The feeling of being able to take Maria in his arms the way he had longed for months, to kiss her at last had been so intoxicating that he almost had lost his self-control. He reluctantly broke the kiss, much to the young woman disappointment. Smiling, he took her chin between his fingers and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"What?" she asked, her eyes brightening with passion.

"I was thinking I was forgetting something really important," he answered, fighting the urge to cover her mouth once more. 

"And what's that?" she insisted a bit confused.

"Well, I don't remember saying how much I needed you. How much I love you, Maria."

"_Mani_," was all she could answer at first as tears began to form in her eyes. Then, tightly pulling him to her, she whispered in his ear:

"I love you too. I don't want to leave you ever."

"Then you won't ship-girl. Then you won't," he said, stroking lightly her hair. They stood still for a little while, enjoying each other embrace. Then, Georg tried to break the silence once more.

"Maria? Would you be..." 

He did not finish his sentence, noticing that the young woman had fallen asleep in his arms. Sighing, he settled himself more comfortably on his chair, trying not to wake her up. After all, there was no need to hurry. He could ask her tomorrow, or the day after. They had all time in the world... Finally, giving one last sleepy look at the upcoming sunrise, he let a much-needed sleep claim him as well.

_Author's notes:_

_I hope you liked it... No joke this time, it's not over yet! Brace yourself, there's much more to come... ^_^_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Omake act 2 (just for fun): same timeline as the first one_

_Georg had finally surrendered to his children's endless reclamations and had accepted to show them the photographies he had taken during the traditionnal trip around the world every class of cadets did in the last year at the Academy. For hours on end, the children had watched the pictures with awe, gladly listening to their father's stories, Ivan's remembrances, Isaac's sacarstic comments... The blue whale in the North Atlantic ocean. Cuba and its marvellous colonial architecture. The Horn and its horrible tempests. The port of San Francisco, Frisco as every sailor referred to it, dreaming about that wonderful city between sea and hills. The blossoming of cherry trees in Tokyo. The always foggy bay of Halong in Indochina with the high peaks coming out of the water... The von Trapp children could not believe that their father had been to so beautiful places and never had told them about his trip. However, while Georg was telling Friedrich how he had bought the katana that was in his study, Ivan suddenly exclaimed maliciously:_

_"Hey Mani, there are some photographies missing here!"_

_"What?" the other asked doubtfully, not liking his friend's mischievous look at all. "Everything is here. I don't lose my stuff, unlike you," he answered, intently stressing on the last part of his sentence._

_"No, no, there are some missing, I can tell... Y'know, the ones I took in the Caribean sea..." the Hungarian went on with broader smile while Isaac and Stefan had a hard time not to burst out of laughter. _

_Georg started to blush a little at the unfamous remembrance under his children's surprised stares. _

_"Just like I said, everything interesting is here," he answered again, silently hoping that would put an end to this pointless discussion._

_"What a pity!" Ivan joked. "I wanted to see them again for a while now... They are the most impressive to my mind..."_

_"Some day, gonna kill this guy..." Georg muttered between his clenched teeth, blushing harder. "Sure you had a marvellous time taking those stupid photographies while I was in the water with those beasts..."_

_"Father?" Liesl asked a bit confused, not knowing what they were talking about at all._

_"Sorry but I must say your expression then was really great. One could have said you had just swam across the devil himself!" Isaac added with tears in his eyes._

_"Shut up!"_

_"If you had not wanted to be the first one in the water as usual..." Stefan remembered between two caughs. He was laughing so hard he was beginning to lose his already broken voice. _

_"Shut up!"_

_"Of course, the leading seaman had told us there was no danger, but you should  have checked it before jumping in the water," Ivan told with a big smile. As a matter of fact, he enjoyed it very much. At last he was able to have his sweet little revenge after the tarot game thing..._

_"Ivan! Shut up, you bloody Hungarian peasant!"_

_"Father?" Marta asked, shocked at the idea of hearing her father say such a bad word._

_"Nonetheless, I will always remember your shouts! Poor beast, you must have frightened them, making so much noise... Nobody had ever told you that sharks could not stand it? You monster..." Ivan joked at last and burst out of laughter._

_"Shut up you damn bastard! Those bloody beasts nearly got me and the only thing you did had been taking those stupid photographies! I don't like sharks and don't want to remember them ever! They're naughty, they're rotten, they're stupid! My plate is the only place where I can stand them!" Georg finally exploded. "I always thought I should have thrown you into the water. I'm sure they would have liked the meal!"_

_However, when he noticed that his children were staring at him with big, incredulous eyes, he stopped his angry diatribe and blushed harder. Even worse, he heard giggles behind him. Turning a little, he discovered that the women had just come in the foyer. Sarah and Svetlana had a hard time not to burst out of laughter. Ingrid was shaking her head with a sarcastic expression. Maria was giggling helplessly. Elsa, who was not used to his frequent fits of bad temper, stared at him with incredulous and disapproving eyes._

_"Ivan, remember me that I have to kill you before you go..." he said while standing up._

_"Father?" Brigitta almost shouted._

_He was about to walk out of the hostile room when Maria gently took his arm._

_"Where are you going, Mani?" she asked, desperately trying to contain her giggles._

_"Drowning myself in the lake..." he answered flatly, wondering if it had been such a good idea to invite those stupid guys._


	19. A brand new start, part one

Hello everybody! Sorry for the delay, but here's chapter 19! Hope you will like it! ^_^

Start of endless author's notes, feel free not to read it!

In fact, I had too much work to update the fic last week, and more important, the terrorist attack in Madrid really shocked me (those who go on the TSOM forum know how I felt, and still feel, about that). There was no way I could do such a useless thing like updating a fanfic whereas all those people suffered... I'm half spanish, I've got family here, I go there quite often... In a nutshell, I love this country, which I consider as my second land, and its people and since Thursday, all my thoughts are with them... Friday, my parents and I watched a spanish channel for hours, watched the huge demonstrations which took place in every city. The way those millions of people reacted to this horrible attack really makes me proud of being half spanish and there was nothing I wanted more this day than being in Sevilla, a city very dear to my heart, or anywhere else in Spain and being part of those millions of people. But I'm still here in France, utterly powerless... The only thing that I can do is writing with all my heart and soul:

**_"Solidaridad con los Madrileños!"_**

**_"Madrid! Madrid! _****_Nunca será vencida!"_**

Moreover, I know there are people here that don't appreciate the way I'm using the world of TSOM and the way I'm insisting on the dark historical contest. I'm sincerely sorry if I'm insulting your conception of that fantastic movie but I've been studying history for too long to have an optimistic point of view of life, and the last events confort me in my dark opinion... I love reading fluffy and romantic stories, but I just can't write them, that's all. I can't write a story where everything is right and joyful because it's sadly not realistic in my point of view... Life is about happiness and sadness, sweet and horrible moments, nothing is simple, everybody has a hidden personality. That's what I'm trying to express in that story. Besides, that's how I feel when I watch TSOM, that's why I like it so much, that's why it's a wonderful movie and just some musical more. In my mind, TSOM is about how much happiness and disaster can be very close neighbours. If I'm not faithful to the letter of the movie, I hope I'm faithful to its spirit and that's what is the most important to me. Besides, the great French writer Alexandre Dumas wrote one day that one can rape History (talking about his own version of the Louis XIII/Louis XIV time) as long as one gives History beautiful children (I really like that metaphor, that's why I don't yell when INAC postpone the Anschluss ever and ever: her child, that is to say all her fics, is one of the most beautiful of the whole website!!!). That's why I felt free to write the little girl and the sea captain... However, if you still don't agree with my point of view about life and TSOM (it's a free world , everybody has the right to think his own way, people had died to obtain this right), I would be happy to talk about it. So, to those who don't like my story, feel free to let a critical review, to flame me, I won't bite! The best always come out of reasonable or even heated discussion. That's why I like the web so much : it gives the opportunity to discover of other ways of thinking, to try to understand other people. If I didn't want to discover and try new things, I won't be here writing a fic and sharing it with people I don't know, I only would enjoy my friends company, which already is a good thing...

Well, end of endless author's notes...  I hope you will enjoy this chapter...

Thanx to my prereaders (falling to my knees, bowing my head... I don't know how I could manage without you guys!)

Usual disclaimers here!

On with the fic!!!!!!

**Vienna, August 15th 1937, evening**

Baroness Elsa Schraeder was back to her world. Since her return from Salzburg ten days ago, she had found her old way of life again, the only one she ever had. This evening, like many others, she was assisting to some lavish party where the high society of Vienna used to spend their idle life and share their self-satisfaction. That was where she belonged. However, everything was different now because he was not here anymore to accompany her... She was alone once again. Even if she was sure that she had made the right decision,  she could not help it, she missed him. "Damn you, Captain Georg von Trapp..." she thought bitterly, sipping another glass of champagne. 

Flashback 

Eight in the morning. Everybody was still asleep in the villa. Silently, Elsa had gathered her luggage and had asked a sleepy Franz to drive her to the railway station before anyone would wake up. She wanted to get away as soon as possible even if it was a bit coward. Deep inside, she knew she could not stand to witness the new couple's happiness. Unfortunately, she might have not been silent enough when she had tried to open the main door. Suddenly, a voice she had hope to never hear again called her.

"Elsa? What are you doing?"

She sighed. How could he ask her such a question after all that had happened last night? Men in love... She shook her head, no daring to turn back.

"As you can see, Georg, I'm leaving. I don't think it would be convenient for me to stay any longer here," she answered as calmly as she could. Both stood silent for few seconds, not knowing what to say, how to find the right words to end their relationship properly. Finally, he broke the tense silence once more.

"Why don't you wait a bit longer? Have breakfast with everybody then I will drive you to the station, or have Max to do it."

"No, thank you. I rather go now. My place isn't here anymore. Moreover, I don't think I ever had my place here. Am I wrong?" she answered, bitterness filling her voice.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. When I invited you here, I didn't intend to deceive you in any way..."

"I perfectly know that. You're too much honest and straightforward to do this, Georg. However, things has changed, you've changed..." She sighed, not knowing how to go on. "Anyway, I sincerely thank you for the little time we spent together and I wish you all the happiness you deserve," she finished, fighting against her tears.

"No, Elsa. I'm the one who has to thank you. You brought me back to life and without your courage..."

She did not let him finish his sentence.

"Don't say a word, please. I must go now." Then, turning back a little so she was facing him one last time, she went on: "I just hope you will send me some news from time to time, as an old friend will."

"I surely will, Elsa," he simply answered with a timid smile. 

"Good bye, Georg. You can go back to your dear Maria now," she finally said and went out the villa without letting him answer anything.

End flashback 

Elsa sighed at the remembrance. It was all the more painful than, as soon as she had returned from Salzburg, people had started to spread rumours about the break off of their relationship. Even if everybody showed her signs of sympathy and compassion, the way they said how he had left her for some governess was utterly disgusting. Even worse, some had begun to say that some urgent issue was the reason of their break off. As hard as she tried to convince people that she was the one who had decided to leave, who had understood that they were too different to get married, they did not believe her, thinking she kept on saying that to protect her pride. Inwardly, she began to understand his despise towards the high society of Vienna... Some sarcastic comments made her look up. She saw a group of men who were staring at her, surely commenting her break off once again. Elsa could not stand it anymore. All that false sympathy made her sick. She was about to go out on the terrace to enjoy the fresh air when she heard somebody stand up for Georg. So there was one man at least in that city who really understood the situation? She turned back out of curiosity and gasped when she recognized Georg's brother, Baron Viktor von Trapp. 

The two brothers looked alike with the same blue eyes, the same dark hair which was turning grey on the temples, the same deep voice. However, their respective personalities were as different as ice and fire. That was why they did not like each other very much even if people said that the situation had improved for a few years. They also said that, thanks to their wives' endeavours the two brothers were able to be in the same room without starting a fight... Viktor enjoyed the aristocratic and urban way of life very much, Georg did not. Viktor was a business man whose ideas were strictly conservative, Georg was not. Viktor shared the racist prejudices of his class, Georg did not. Finally, Viktor liked the Germans, Georg did not. Knowing all that had opposed the two brothers since their childhood, she did not believe her eyes when she saw him standing up for his brother. 

"You don't know him, Herr Grauman. If there's something Georg can't do, it's that. Our father could have done it... I mean, getting some governess pregnant, not marrying her. If I perfectly can see him getting mad at Herr Zeller and hitting him, I don't see him put him some girl in his bed like that," Viktor said with an amused smile. 

"Still, Baron von Trapp, you must admit that the situation is..." Viktor did not let him finish.

"We don't know anything! If you want some juicy precision, just go and ask Baroness Schraeder. Or, go to Salzburg and ask him. If you're still alive, you will come and tell me the truth, Herr Grauman," he answered sardonically. He knew perfectly that everybody here was afraid of his brother. Somewhere, he understood them very well. 

"But people say..." the other insisted. 

Sighing, Viktor lit a cigarette. The situation was utterly unnerving. Here he was talking about his older brother's behaviour whereas he had much more important things to do. 

"Don't believe what people say. Especially not when they're talking about Georg. You remember what I kept on saying when everybody said that he had changed so much, that he was entirely part of our class, right? My brother will never change, just keep that in mind. He always will be the same idealistic, generous and respectful don Quichotte, perfectly unable to cheat on a woman and sleep with some innocent unmarried girl. And now, gentlemen, if you'll excuse me, there are other people that I want to talk to this evening," he excused himself one last time and left the group. However, Elsa's voice made him stop in dead tracks.

"My, my, my... How unbelievable! Baron Viktor von Trapp standing up for his infamous older brother."

"Oh, good evening Baroness. I did not see you." He kissed the hand she offered him."Don't be mistaken. I'm standing up for the reputation of our family. A reputation that crazy fool is ruining once again, I might add."

Elsa chuckled a bit. The two brothers were certainly different but they both were terrible liars...

"Come on, don't try to lie to me, Baron! If you had been so anxious to defend the reputation of your family, you never would have mentioned some of your father's faults!" she answered laughing.

"Oh, did I mention that? I must be really tired..." he tried to joke. The woman was too subtle to try and fool her. Then, turning serious again, he asked softly:

"How are you doing? It must have been very difficult for you these days."

That was a direct question. Georg was like that too and used to face difficult issues directly, whatever they were. In fact, the two brothers had many things in common but none of them admitted it.

"Well, let's say I'm feeling like a woman who decided it was best to break a non-existent relationship off. This trip to Salzburg, as painful as it had been, taught me many things. The most important was that I couldn't be part of his life," she answered sadly. "You don't seem very surprised, do you?"

"Honestly, not at all. On the contrary, I was really surprised when I first heard of your relationship, I'm sorry," he said with true sympathy. "I almost believed he had changed indeed, but..."

"Your brother will never change, I heard it," she finished the sentence for him. The two stood silent for a few moments, not knowing how to go on this awkward discussion. In fact, they did not know each other very much and the only connection they had was Georg. 

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Elsa saw him trying to stifle a yawn and noticed he seemed to be really exhausted. 

"Too many parties or too much work?" she inquired politely.

"Well, too many issues to think about," he answered with a sigh. "Too many things too worry about would be more exact," a added with a sudden dark expression. 

Elsa was looking at him with utter surprise. She knew that dark look all too well! It was Georg's one whenever he thought about the political situation of Austria. However, as their political ideas were different, it could not be the same kind of worry. Viktor seemed to be lost in his thoughts She was about to excuse herself and leave him alone when he urgently asked her, almost whispering:

"Could we have a more private discussion? I mean, could we go where nobody can hear us? It's very important."

He had turned so serious suddenly!

"Of course, let's go," she answered with a surprised and worried voice.

With that, the two made their way to the garden. Once he was sure there was nobody around them, Viktor decided to speak.

"Is that true that Georg had a serious argument with Herr Zeller?"

Not quite understanding the meaning of this sudden question, she answered simply:

"Yes."

"And, what was it all about, if I may ask?"

"Oh everything and nothing at the same time," she said with a sigh. "Maria, that's her name, the upcoming Anschluss, Georg's friends..." she explained.

"Oh God..." was his mere answer. He rubbed his temples as if he tried to put some order in his ideas. "That's worse than I thought."

"What's the matter?" Elsa inquired worryingly. She did not quite understand everything about the political situation. However, seeing that Viktor obviously was preoccupied about the brother he did not liked really was enough to make her worry to no end.

"I've just been back from Germany. I've some business acquaintances here," he began to explain. Then, as if he needed to share some secret burden, he went on anxiously: "Baroness, I hate to admit that, but Georg had been right since the beginning. The whole country had become totally mad."

"What do you mean? I thought  you and everybody here liked the new regime in Germany!"

"Of course! I used to like it in the beginning! Thanks to it, the communist threat doesn't exist anymore,  that weak and artificial democracy has fallen down, almost everybody has a job, German people can be proud of themselves once again... However, I was wrong, Baroness. He's not a puppet, he's a madman who will lead us to our destruction if we don't stop him. I already said it. Georg's was right since the beginning," he explained himself with a dark expression. He could not believe he had been so blind. As usual, his brother had understood everything before he did...

"But... I don't understand... What makes you think that way? And why does it concern Georg?" she asked again. She was at a loss. Looking around them to see if there was nobody around them, he whispered:

"I've been there for the Olympics Games in Berlin last year, I've returned several times for business and politics since then. You don't know how much the country had changed, and not for the better. The police watches everybody. You can't say anything. Even an ironic comment can send you to jail. Of course, everybody has a job now, which would be a blessing if everybody did not work in weapons industries. Along with German and Austrian businessmen I had invested a lot of money in the modern car industry. Volkswagen, you know?Authorities said we'd better invest our money in other sectors such as the construction of tanks or planes. They're preparing a war, Baroness." He stopped suddenly, as if he was trying to find the courage to go on. Then, sighing deeply, he spoke again.

"Moreover, you know what Georg thinks about that. You know he never tried to hide his ideas. Besides, he's an officer, a naval hero. He's on their red list.

"What?" she almost shouted. Then, more silently: "What do you mean?"

"Let's say that the Kriegsmarine wants him to join her at all costs whereas some people say that they can't trust him, that it would be better to get rid of him. Fortunately, the Kriegsmarine have much more influence than that bunch of fools. However, I'm sure he's going to have some serious issues very soon. Moreover, this problem with Herr Zeller won't help him at all. The man has a very good reputation in Germany, if you understand what I mean," he finished with a sardonic smile. 

Elsa stood silent for a while, trying to think about all that Viktor had told her. She could not believe that this man, who had been so supportive of the Nazi regime, was talking about it that way. Yet, he seemed to be sincerely worried. Finally, she asked hesitantly:

"Why are you telling me this, Baron? I know you're not as idealistic as your brother."

"Let's say I've been fooled and I don't like it at all. Besides, social paranoia and war aren't good for business. Not good at all. Besides, the Nazi haven't attacked our dear old aristocratic world because they need our money and social prestige. When they don't need them anymore, it will be ourend. Honestly, I can't stand seeing some madman coming out from nowhere destroying a society and a tradition which have ruled our lands for centuries," he explained himself with a sad smile. "Finally, even if Georg and I don't get along very well, I don't want to see him in those fools' hands..."

"You didn't answer to my question. Why are you telling me this?"

Viktor looked at her. She was a very subtle woman, indeed. 

"Because you don't care about politics. Because you still like my brother very much. Because I'm not sure he will listen to me whereas I think he will accept to listen to you."

"So, you want to help your brother," she stated with a smile.

Scratching his head a bit, he mumbled:

"Well, I think, yes..." Then, trying to change the subject of the discussion, he added cheerfully: "I don't think you know my wife and I would like to introduce her to you. I'm sure her company will help you to get over your current problems." With that, he offered his arm to her and led her back to the house. 

**Salzburg, von Trapp's villa, August 15th 1937, evening**

Enjoying the night air on the terrace of her room, Maria was staring at her ring lovingly as she used to every time since the day he had asked her to marry him. Sometimes, she found it hard to believe she was going to be Mani's wife within a few months. It was so incredible! Yet, it was true and the ring she wore was the constant proof of it. Once more, she dreamt about the day when everything had changed...

Flashback 

Shouts of surprise suddenly woke Maria up. A bit disoriented, she looked around her to discover her surroundings. What was she doing on the terrace? Why was Mani's vest on her shoulders? Why had not she woken up before the children as she used to? However, all the events of last night came back to her mind when she heard Manimumble something like:

"Lemme alone... Too early..."

Still, the children did not seem to be willing to let their father sleep more nor let her dream about last night a few minutes more.  

"Why are you sleeping on the terrace?"

"Why is Maria with you?"

"But it's not that early, it's past ten in the morning!"

"Why is everybody still asleep?"

"I saw Baroness Schraeder leave early in the morning! What happened?"

Not only the children were shouting excitedly but they had decided to shake the sleeping couple awake. Maria perfectly knew that Mani hated to  be woken up that way, so, stretching her sore back and neck a little, she decided to speak before he could show to his children how he could be ill-tempered in the morning.

"Alright children..." She yawned. "There's an explanation for everything. However, you should stop shouting or you're going to wake up the whole house," she tried to soothe their surprise. She was so confused. How would she be able to get out of it?Moreover, how had Mani and she been able to forget everything and above all the children's reaction? Even if they had not done anything "bad", their current situation was not proper at all...  

"But..." Brigitta protested. "We want to know! What's happening here?"

In spite of Mani's sleepy protests, Maria proceeded to get up, stretching once again to relax the crick in her neck. Then, trying to clear her mind a bit, she proposed gently:

"Why don't you go and play in the park while your father and I go and fresh up a bit? Then, we will talk." There were plenty of things to talk about indeed. Mani and she sleeping in each other's arms on the terrace. Elsa's sudden departure. The children deserved a clear and honest explaination, which she could not give them in her current situation.

"But..." Marta and Gretl insisted, really anxious to understand what was going on. 

"No but, young ladies. Just go and play. We will meet you for breakfast, alright?" she answered stifling another yawn.

"We already had breakfast!" The seven children answered in chorus.

"And we hadn't yet," a low and sleepy voice said. "Why don't you listen to your mother for once," he went on not realizing what he was saying. 

"Father?" seven surprised voices exclaimed while he was stretching lazily. 

The real meaning of what he had just said hit him suddenly. What had he just said? Yet, because of the children's excited shouts, because of the feeling of Maria next to him, he had pronunced this awkward sentence so naturally... Just like in those sweet old days when he used to try to have little Liesl, Friedrich and Louisa go out of Agathe's and his bedroom in which they had rushed in because it was snowing or it was sunny outside or whatever else... It had been so natural to say it. Ha had admited his feelings towards Maria for a few hours only and, in his mind, it was as if the family life he had missed so much had resumed its path after years of frozen stillness. He looked up at Maria desperately, silently begging for her help. However, she was too embarrassed herself to help him in any way. He immediately regreted to put her in such a difficult situation. After all she had made for him in the past and during the last months, she did not deserve it. Yet, he was too confused and sleepy to find a way to get out of it. Fortunately, Liesl noticed their confusion and decided to take care of her siblings. 

"Don't worry, I'm going to take them to the park. We'll meet you for breakfast right?" she said with a sympathetic tone which showed she had understood everything and did not disagree with anything. Then, with Nikolai's help, she coaxed the excited children to leave the terrace. 

Maria and Georg lovingly stared at the group walking to the park. Finally, when the children had gone out of sight, he sat down heavily on his chair, sighing deeply.

"What a fool I am!"

Maria did not answer. He looked up at her and discovered her blushing face. Smiling kindly, he stood up and stroked her cheek softly.

"Hey ship-girl, there's no need to be so confused," he tried to confort her, and himself as well. "After all, we didn't intend to keep it as a secret for long, did we?" he told her. Putting his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer to him.

"No, we didn't..." was her simple answer before she kissed him lightly on the lips. "I was just thinking that you're really pathetic when you don't get enough sleep," she joked a little stroking his hair, wanting to soothe their common confusion.

"Pathetic? That's not very of kind of you, my dear tomboy," he chuckled with mock seriousness.

"Let's say that everybody have their little drawbacks... "

Georg did not let her finish her playful banter as he covered her mouth with his own, kissing her deeply. Then, reminding that the children were waiting for them, he pulled back reluctantly. He gave her one last kiss and took her by the shoulders, leading her to the house.

Maria had just finished dressing when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Georg asked gently.

"Yes, you can. I'm ready."

She could not help to blush a little when he came in the room. That moment was reminding her the very same instant last night when he had seen her in the beautiful dress he had bought her for the first time. He walked to her slowly and took her in his arms.

"How are you feeling?" he gently asked.

"A bit sleepy, but I'll manage..." she answered, stifling a yawn. "What about you? I hope your old back isn't hurting too much?" she went on joking. Chuckling, he pulled her closely to him and whispered in her ear:

"Honestly, I must admit I'm getting too old to sleep on a chair. I have a terrible crick in the neck."

"Really?"

"Yes," he sighed. 

She gently reached for his neck and massaged it a little to relax the stiff muscles. 

"Feeling better?"

A low groan of contentment was his only answer. They stood like that a few minutes, Georg deeply enjoying the way she was massaging his neck. However, shouts coming from downstairs reminded them that the children were waiting for them. Maria chuckled.

"I guess we must go now," she said reluctantly.

"Yes, we have to. However, I would like to ask you something before we go. I already tried last night but you had fallen asleep," he answered in a loving voice while he reached for something in his pocket. Maria blushed as she saw the beautiful ring he held between his fingers. She blushed even more when she heard him say the words she had dreamt to hear from him:

"Will you be my wife, Maria? I know our situation is quite uncommon but I can't imagine my life without you, I can't imagine marrying another woman than you."

Maria looked up at him with joyful surprise. She could not believe he was asking her to marry him. Just a few months ago, she was a postulant wishing to dedicate her life to God. And now, the man who had saved her life when she was a child and who had haunted her memories for so many years was asking her to be his wife, to stay by his side for the rest of their life. Slowly, the feeling that they had come full circle submerged her. It was an evidence. So, she did not cry. She did not shed a tear. Instead, an utter feeling of peaceful joy filledall her being. In spite all they had gone through, it was as if they always had been meant for each other. This morning, it was a clear evidence indeed. Still blushing, she stared at him with loving and confident eyes.

"I will, Mani. Of course I will," she answered softly.

"Even if that means becoming the mother of seven children?" he joked gently while putting the ring on her finger. 

"You perfectly know I have loved them as my own children since the first day," she answered seriously. "If I haven't, I wouldn't have been able to talk some sense into you!"

"How could I forget?" he whispered lovingly, remembering all she had made for them since her return before kissing her lightly on the nose. "Talking about them, I think it's time for us to go downstairs and face the hurricane of questions that are waiting for us," he added with mock exhaustion. 

Maria sighed at the very idea. Nonetheless, she immediately told him with a confident smile :

"However, it's easier to answer to a hurricane of questions when we're two, isn't it?" Then, putting an arm around his waist, she let him led her downstairs. 

End flashback 

"Dreaming again?" a low voice asked from behind while Georg gently took her in his arms. Maria smiled fondly as she leaned comfortably in his embrace. 

"Actually, yes," she answered after a short moment of peaceful silence. "I was thinking about how much the house has been quiet since everybody left."

He chuckled lightly kissing her bare shoulder.

"However, there are still seven excited children and one lazy sponge in there."

"Don't call Max that, that's not fair" she said hitting his forearm playfully. "If you had not invited him here, I never would have recognize you! I'm so grateful for his presence, you know," she went on more seriously.

"I guess you're right," he mumbled simply in her hair, pulling her closer. 

They stood still for a few moments, quietly enjoying each other presence. Finally, Maria broke the silence again.

"I was wondering..."

"Mmmh?"

"Where does that ring comes from, if I'm not too curious? I mean, had you already bought it?" she asked hesitantly. 

Sighing, he turned her a little so they were facing and give her a light kiss in the nose.

"In fact, I've bought it along with your necklace for your birthday. However, I just couldn't offer it to you. I didn't want anybody to misunderstand the meaning of it and, at the same time, I wished I could give it to you on some more special occasion. So I kept it... Looks like I've been right, doesn't it?" he told her with his usual timid smile.****

Maria did not know how to answer.

As days went on, she realized more and more how much these last months had been a real torture for him whereas, on the other side, she only had become aware of her own feelings the evening of the party, and that was making her uncomfortable at times. Reaching up for his cheek, she caressed it softly.

"I'm sorry Mani... It must have been hard for you and I didn't realized it..."

Instead of giving a verbal answer, he kissed her deeply, roaming his hands along her sides as a way to show her how much he already had forgotten his past torments. Maria shivered in his tender embrace, wondering at her reactions to his loving touch. The feeling of his hands on her back, around her waist, of his tongue slowly entangling hers was so intoxicating. Responding eagerly to his kiss, she threw her arms around his neck and ran her fingers in his hair. Deep inside, something made her wish she could stay forever like this, made her want to explore these new feelings further and further against all sense. 

However the  hushed sound of a door clapping made them break the kiss reluctantly. It was coming from the children's rooms. Raising a curious eyebrow, Georg sighed:

"I thought they had fallen asleep at last..."

He did not finished his sentence as he heard the door of Maria's room opening, revealing a half sleepy Gretl. 

Maria left her fiancé and walked towards the little girl, asking softly:

"What's the matter, Gretl? Have you had a nightmare?"

The little girl, who was standing in the middle of the room, did not answer at all. A bit worried, Maria come closer and noticed that the child's eyes were wide open but were staring into space. She chuckled.

"What's the matter?" Georg asked coming into the room too.

"Well, I think that your, well, our youngest daughter seems to be a little sleepwalker."

As she was explaining the amusing situation, Gretl resumed her sleepy walk, climbed on the bed, settled herself comfortably, closed her eyes and went back to a peaceful sleep in front of her utterly astonished and speechless parents. A sweet and happy smile formed on her lips.

"I have a new mum, I have a new mum..." she muttered in her sleep.

Maria could not help to chuckle at the situation, but, at the same time, hearing Gretl calling her "Mum" in her sleep moved her deeply. Behind her Mani was chuckling helplessly too.

"So Gretl is a sleepwalker... I guess you won't feel alone this night," she heard him say with an amused tone.  "Seems like our adorable little daughter is telling it's time for me to go back to my room and let you get some sleep," he added with an adorable smile. Turning a little so she was facing him, Maria sighed. She had felt so well in his embrace... Yet he was right, he had to go and sleep in his own room. The young woman was reflecting about how about Gretl's somnambulism had put an end to a heated embrace which could have gone much further when an incredible loud snore woke her up from her reverie. Looking up, she saw Mani staring at his daughter unbelievingly, his blue eyes shining with incredulous astonishment. Another snore. She turned back and discovered that little Gretl was the one who was making so much noise.

"Now, I know what Martha means when she says..." Mani began, shaking his head.

"That sometimes she doesn't sleep well because her sister is 'too noisy' !" she finished sighing deeply. She just could not believe that such a little girl could snore so loudly.It was not a low snore, still. It was more a rather high-pitched heavy breathing. However, it was still a loud snore basically. The grinning couple were having a hard time not to burst out of laughter. 

"Mani?" Maria asked tentatively. "Let's have a deal. What don't you stay in my room with Gretl while I go and sleep in yours?"

"No, no, no, ship-girl..." he answered, kissing her on the nose playfully. "You're the one she wants to sleep next to." Then, with a last light kiss on her lips, he added: "Have a good night, my dear tomboy."

"Coward!" she whispered with mock anger and hit him on the shoulder. "Brave Mani von Trapp running away in front ofhis snoring daughter?"

He bit his lips to contain his laughter.  

"If she does that again, I promise I stay with her, okay?" he answered gently as he stroke her cheek tenderly.

"I hope she won't do that every night!" she sighed with mock exasperation. "Still, Marta is going to sleep well this night for a change, unlike me, I'm afraid," she added scratching her head.

"Welcome to the marvellous world of parenthood, ship-girl," she heard him say as he proceeded to leave the room with a huge and loving smile. 

Author's notes :

 Everything about somnambulism here is basically realistic. I was a sleepwalker as a child and my parents told me about what I did then: getting up, coming out of my room, getting down a few stairs, telling them about something then go back to sleep... lol! They also told me I was doing that especially when something overexcited me (a family reunion, later, an exam...) so I thought it would be great to use this idea with one of the children after their father told them he was going to marry Maria... Because Gretl kind of looks like one of my little nieces, I chose her... ^_^ So, I didn't intend to be "mean" with little Gretl, far from it! When I first saw TSOM at the age of 13 or something, my favourite child was Friedrich, but ten years later, the way Gretl looks like that niece of mine (I have three nieces, this one is the second one) really hitted me! That's why she's my favourite child now!

_Then concerning the snoring thing: one evening, I discovered that this same niece snored heavily and rather loudly... I can tell you it's really impressive! My father, a very proud grandfather, and I really had a hard time not to burst of laughter when we heard her!! I really pity my older niece when she has to sleep in the same room!! It's no wonder that, after that kind of night, the older is in a very very bad mood when she gets up in the morning... ^_^_


	20. A brand new start, part two

Long time no see... Well sorry for the long delay everyone but work is going to kill me these days... Even if there is much more to come, I won't be able to update this story as often as before, I'm sorry for that... ^_^

Nonetheless, here's chapter 20! Enjoy!

Usual disclaimers here...

Many, many thanx to my prereaders Franziska and Elizabeth!

**Salzburg, von Trapp's villa, August 28th 1937, morning**

Maria let out a deep sigh of relief whileshe was waving goodbye to Mani and Max. At last he was out of her way... Of course, she loved his company more than anything. However, she needed some time alone, time he was not willing to give at her. Walking to the terrace, she made sure that Liesl was looking after her siblings. Then she went upstairs to Mani's study where she could use the phone without anybody bothering her and especially not her husband-to-be. 

On the terrace, the children were chatting happily, commenting the last events again and again.

"I can't believe that Father is marrying Maria, I mean, Mother, in October," Kurt stated with a broad smile.

"Yeah, I can't wait for it!" Friedrich exclaimed. "I hope the others will be there too. It's too bad that they live so far away."

"That's right," the younger boy answered. "I miss them already..."

Of course the two boys were delighted by the prospect of the upcoming marriage, of living in a true family again. However, thanks to Maria's return, they had been able to meet their father's friends and their children. It had been a wonderful discovery, especially for Friedrich and Kurt who had been able to play and talk with boys of their age.  

"Of course everybody will be there," Brigitta stated with her usual clever tone. "Still, I did not remember that Father had such kind friends. I guess I was too young then," she added in slight darker tone. Then, she asked to her older sister more cheerfully: "Did you remember, Liesl?"

"Not very well..." she answered a nostalgically.Then she exclaimed: "Oh yes! There is something I remember clearly. Maybe you remember too, both of you!" she said looking at Louisa and Friedrich. They stared at her curiously. "Don't you remember the summer when Igor and Matthias helped us to build a hut in that big tree at the end of the park?"

The long forgotten memory hit them suddenly.

"Yeah! We used to play in it all day long! We had brought all our toys in it!" Friedrich shouted excitedly.

"Of course! And do you remember when Matthias had climbed so high in the tree that Father had had to climb as well to help him to go down? Ivan kept on laughing at him but Mother and Svetlana were not happy at all about it!" Louisa added chuckling helplessly. 

"And when we had asked to Ivan and Father to join us in the hut! They were much too tall and couldn't go out of it!" Liesl burst out of laughter at the remembrance, not noticing the surprised, and maybe jealous, looks that her younger siblings shot at her. Being the older ones, Liesl, Friedrich and Louisa had suffered a lot after their Mother's death because they could compare their current situation to what had used to be. However, they did had many happy memories, and the youngers not that much... 

"Do you think it's still here?" Louisa asked suddenly. "I mean, it was the last summer before..." she could not finish her sentence. 

Friedrich noticed his siblings' discomfort and said in a soft tone, looking at Liesl intently:

"Why don't we go and see? We could show it to those who don't remember it..."

The older girl stared at her brother unbelievingly. He had changed so much in a few months! She had noticed it already when he had invited her to dance the day of the party.Sometimes, his voice was getting lower without he could control it and that made her laugh. However, he had become much more mature and protective and he helped her very much in looking after the younger ones.

"Sure! Let's go!" she answered getting up. She took Gretl's hand while he took Martha's and they led their siblings to the famous hut. As they were walking quietly to the tree, Liesl noticed that Friedrich's sleeves were a bit too short. "Seems like everybody is changing this summer," she thought amusingly.

Maria hung up with a broad smile. Ivan seemed to be as enthusiastic as Max was with her idea. She stared at the number he had given her for a few seconds, then, taking all her courage, she picked up the phone another time.

**Vienna, von Muzenberg's villa, August 28th 1937, morning**

Sighing deeply, the Admiral Conrad von Muzenberg put his newspaper on the table. Always the same old depressing old news... The fascists were getting stronger and stronger in Europe each day whereas the democratic leaders kept on repeating the same foolish motto. Appeasement. That was all what they were able to answer to the increasing fascist menace. When Hitler had re-establishedthe conscription, violating the treaty of 1919, they  had said nothing. When he had re-militarisedthe Rhineland, they had not moved a single finger. When he had sent an army to assist General Franco in Spain, they had not even tried to help the legal republican Spanish government. The English said that Germany had every right to repair the unfair decisions of 1919. The French were afraid to throw the country in another war. In the meantime, Hitler was free to do what he wanted without anybody standing against his crazy ambitions. Pan-Germanism. The single idea was making him sick. Because of that mad ideology, the Austrian empire had followed the Second Reich in an horrible war against the Slavs and the rest of Europe, running to its destruction without knowing it. Because of it, most Austrians were ready to join Germany, to accept the Anschluss. Sometimes, he wondered why God had given him such a long life. He had witnessed the collapse of his dear Empire twenty years ago. Obviously, he would witness the disappearance of the young and coward Austrian Republic. 

The eighty-four-year-old man felt alone. He could count the men who dearly shared his ideas on the fingers of one hand. His dear pupils of the Academy. Better said, what was left of them. Isaac Studler had left Austria fifteen years ago, disgusted by the rampant anti-semitism. Ivan Tszabo had stood in Vienna and did not want to hear a word about politics. Stefan von Hutten was not able to do anything at all because of his injuries. Georg von Trapp was too busy to try to deal with his own shattered life. They had been brilliant idealistic young men once. Now they were middle-aged men that war and life had broken in one way or another.  He had taught them and their late friends everything he knew about sea and war. He had shared his idealistic hope of a federation which would have reunited the countries in Central Europe with them. He had seen the future of his dear Empire in them. However, the murder in Sarajevo on the fateful June 28th 1914 had ruined everything. Twenty-three years later, he still did not understand how such a local event had throw so many countries in this horrible war. In fact, he did not want to accept the Austrian fateful and useless pride, the German manipulation, the French stubbornness... Still, the worse was that this huge slaughter did not teach anything to European people who still believed in perverted utopia such as nationalism and, in the Austrian case, Pan-germanism. Sometimes, the old man wished the Lord would claim him soon. He had spent enough time in that crazy world and did not want to witness another slaughter. 

Sighing, he reached for his newspaper once again to check the last results of horse races. If the sea always had been his first passion, horses were his second one and he used to bet some money on races. Not to win money, just to see if he was right about the abilities of one or another horse. He threw the paper back on the table with a melancholic smile. He had been totally wrong about that one... Maybe his judgement was not as smart as it used to be.

"I'm really getting old, Phoebus..." he whispered, lightly caressing the Leonberg which was sitting next to him. The big dog responded to his master's sad comment and gently licked his hand, as if he understood his melancholy. 

The retired admiral was so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear the butler walking to him. 

"Excuse me, Sir. There is a young woman who would like to talk to you on the phone. She says she is the Captain von Trapp's fiancée."

A bit started, the old man woke up from his reverie.

"It must be Baroness Schraeder," he said with an ironic smile. It seemed as if the woman had got what she wanted at last. "Just tell her I'm sleeping or anything else, Gerhard."

The said Gerhard cleared his throat in embarrassment:

"As matter of fact, she is not Baroness Schraeder. She says that her name is Maria Patocka," the butler answered as flatly as he could, trying to hide his despise for that Czech woman who had introduced herself as Captain von Trapp's fiancée and Captain Tszabo's friend. 

"She's not the Baroness?" the old man asked unbelievingly. "Well, it might be interesting after all. Please go and tell her I'm coming, Gerhard," the Admiral finally said while slowly and painfully standing from his chair.

"Yes Sir."

A few minutes later, the old man took the phone and spoke politely:

"Good morning, Admiral von Muzenberg speaking."

The female voice answered timidly.

"Good morning Admiral. I hope I'm not disturbing you. My name's Maria Patocka and..."

"And you introduced yourself as the Captain von Trapp's fiancée. I don't want to be rude but I thought Georg was engaged to Baroness Schraeder, so I'm a bit surprised," he finished the sentence for her. 

Maria stuttered, not knowing what to say. She had been so enthusiastic at her idea that she had not thought the Admiral could disagree with their marriage.

"Well, I mean..."

"Don't be shy, Fräulein.  Actually I never liked Elsa that much. But as I always respected Georg I never would have showed that," he gently interrupted her, feeling that his previous sentence had made her uneasy. Then he added, trying to help her a little: "You also said you knew Ivan Tszabo, didn't you?"

Maria sighed out of relief. He did not seem to be as terrifying as she had thought.

"Actually, I have known them for years and Ivan was the one who gave me the idea to call you. I was thinking about a little surprise for Georg and it isn't something I can do on my own."

The Admiral stood silent for a few second, trying to understand what she had just said well. So she had known them for years? Then he remembered her Czech first name. Finally he exclaimed cheerfully:

"Maria, isn't it? You're not telling me that you're that little girl that Georg..." he did not finished his sentence, fearing h might be wrong.

"Well, I'm not a little girl anymore, sir. However, I'm actually that same little girl. I'm surprised you remember me, sir," she answered chuckling a bit. 

"How could have I forgotten you? Now, it does explain many things..." he laughed heartily, remembering the joyful little girl Georg had brought to his office one day of January of 1919. Then, he added gently: "Tell me, Fräulein, what was your idea about? I'm really anxious to hear it, I confess."

Smiling, he carefully listened to her, his smile getting broader as she was explaining him her idea with growing enthusiasm. 

"You understand, I have nothing to give him and he's spoiling me so much... So I thought it would be nice if..."

"That's excellent, Maria. I'm going to begin the researches as soon as I hang up. I'm sure he will love it, too." 

"Really?" she asked cheerfully.

"Really," the old man answered reassuringly.

"I thank you so much, Sir. I hope I did not disturb you too much..."

"Not at all, Maria. On the contrary, your telephone call is the first good news I have heard for a long time. I hope I will hear about your wedding plans soon."

"Of course Sir!" she exclaimed gaily. "Georg has already written your name on the top of the list..." 

She did not finish her sentence and he heard her gasp.

"I'm so sorry, Sir. If you'll excuse me, I must hang up now, I think Georg is back..." she excused herself timidly.

"I understand perfectly as it shall be a surprise. Have a nice day, Maria," he answered with an amused smile.

"Thank you very much, Sir. Good bye, have a nice day, too," she told him one last time before hanging up hurriedly. 

Conrad von Muzenberg  hung up with a content sigh. In the end, it would be a pity dying too soon and not assisting one of his favourite cadets' wedding.

**Salzburg, von Trapp's villa, August 28th 1937, morning**

Maria rushed out of Georg's study to see that Max and he had already come back as she had suspected. She had send them to get Friedrich's new pants and shirts in town, pretendingthat neither she nor Frau Schmidt had the time to do it. It was the only way she had been able to think of in order to get Georg out of her way for an hour or two. After a lot of groaning and protests, he had accepted at last. However, Maria had the feeling that he had rushed the whole business as much as he could. Shopping, even if it was for his elder son who badly needed new garments since he had grown up so much in the summer, was not his favourite hobby at all. However, she had had enough time to do what she wanted and that was the most important. Maria had a hard time not to burst out of laughter hearing her fiancé soundly sigh as he came in the villa along with Max.

"We're back..." he said in an annoyed tone, still wondering why Maria had suddenly decided to send him to town as if Friedrich's garments could not wait any longer. "Hello? Is there somebody in there?" he called not noticing that Max had a hard time to hide his increasing amusement. 

"Hello!" Maria answered cheerfully while she went down the stairs, holding some sheets of papers. "Everything was ready, wasn't it?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, of course," he sighed showing the bag he was holding. "Three pairs of trousers, three shirts and a new vest that won't fit him anymore within three or four months if he goes on like that," he joked, unable to hide his fatherly pride concerning Friedrich's growth.

"Then, we'll buy him other garments, darling" she answered kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you, by the way. I never could have done it myself. There are so many things I must think of here that I'm getting crazy!" she added with a broad smile and showed him the sheets of paper she was holding, sticking to the little lie she had made up earlier.  

While Maria was complaining about all that she had to do in order to prepare the wedding under Georg's loving stare, Max was amazed by the way his friend believed whatever the young woman said to him."Nobody is blinder than a man in love, they say... They must be right..." he mused dreamingly. Yet, Maria's little stratagem was so awkward! A blind man could have said she was up to something. Obviously, his friend could not. He was overjoyed to see Georg and Maria finding their path in life together again. Both deserved happiness so much! Still, at the same time, he could not help to feel a bit jealous, even if he tried to deny it. He had thought he could taste this happiness too at last a few years ago, but it seemed like something would ever be on his way. Wanting to give them some time alone, and give himself some time alone, he took the bag from Georg's hand.

"Well, I think I'm going to go and put this in the boy's room. I'm sure he's going to be elated when he'll see his first pair of adult trousers," he said with a huge smile. They had indeed decided that Friedrich was getting too old and too tall to go on wearing short trousers, much to the boy's pride. "Then, if you need me, I think I'm going to have a walk in the park," he added, hiding as much as he could his sudden melancholy. With that, he took the bag and began to go up the stairs not paying attention to the pair's surprised look. He had almost reached the first floor when he heard Frau Schmidt calling for him:

"Excuse me, Herr Detweiler. There's a lady from Zurich for you on the phone. She says it is very urgent."

Max stopped on dead tracks. From Zurich? If she was calling him here, something bad might have happened for sure. Trying to control the sudden shaking of his hands, he answered as calmly as he could in spite of the worry that overflew him:

"Thank you, Frau Schmidt. I'm going to take the call in the Captain's study, if you don't mind it, my friend."

"Yes, of course," the other answered, quite startled by his friend's changing mood. 

As soon Max heard Georg's permission, he proceeded to walk to the study, desperately helping himself to rush to it.

An hour later, he hung up the phone, trying to put some order in his disturbed thoughts. He did not know if he wanted to scream or cry. Screaming because he never thought that he would have to express so overwhelming feelings one day. Crying because he believed he would never be allowed to feel such relief. "He's dead. He's dead." Her words were dancing in his head. He could not believe it. He would get up soon and see that it was just a dream. A beautiful one but a dream nonetheless. Yet, it was true. They were free at last. Settling himself on the chair more comfortably, he resurrected the day that changed his life in his mind once again. __

Flashback : Zurich, April 1933 

"Damn it!" Max growled as he tried to reach the Academy of Music under the heavy rain. His whole day in that city had been a total disaster. He had learnt that the singer about whom he had so many hopes had lost his voice because of a mere cold and now, he had to pay a visit to an old friend from his days at the Academy of Music of Vienna. If there was something he surely did not want to do it was that. Each time he met one of his ex colleagues, his anger and frustration increased all the more. Moreover, he really was not in the mood to hear the man's proud explanations about his work at the Academy. Georg and his children's despaired look still haunted him. He could not believe that Agathe passed away. He just did not want to believe it. However it was sadly true. "Hell!" he muttered again. It was so unfair! He always had been an atheist and seeing that such an adorable and loving woman had died whereas so many creeps and madmen were still alive comforted him in his opinion. And here he was, soaking wet under the Swiss heavy rain, running to meet some idiot whereas he should be in Salzburg, with the remaining von Trapps. "I go and see Karl then I take the next train to Salzburg tonight," he decided silently as he pushed the door of the Academy open. There was definitely something in Georg's cold stare that was chilling him to the bones. It had been as if he had looked at some dead man walking. The guy was totally lost, he could tell. He had to go back to Salzburg and help him and the children. In his current state, his friend was not able to look after his children. Therefore, somebody had to do it or at least convince him to leave the town and go somewhere else, at Ingrid or Ivan's place for instance. 

Still lost in his sad thoughts, he did not hear somebody calling for him gaily at first:

"The great Max Detweiler! I'm so enchanted you've decided to pay me a visit at last!"

Max suppressed a sudden movement of anger. He could not stand hearing people talking about him that way.

"I'm not the great Max Detweiler anymore, if I've ever been it," he answered back sharply. "By the way, hello Karl, how are you doing?" he asked more gently, hiding his disgust as much as he could. Seeing that this average pianist was at the head of the Academy whereas he was losing his time and money being some pathetic manager made him sick. "Damn war!" he thought angrily while shaking hands with his ex colleague. 

"Oh, I'm doing very well, thanks to the students here. Some are really wonderful, you know. Of course, not as much as you, but some are very talented," the other answered cheerfully. "Talking about that, there is..."

"Stop that, Karl!" Max cutted cuthim sharply. "In case you don't know it yet, I've been of the business for fifteen years!" he almost shouted. "I don't want to deal with it ever! Can't you understand?" he went on, showing his scared hand to the man in front of him. 

"But, listen..."

"No! I don't want hear a word! If you had called me simply for that, then you had lost your time! Now, if you'll excuse me, I've much more important things to attend to," he finally stated, not hiding his raising anger anymore. 

"He really plays like you, it's unbelievable, you know," Karl managed to say.

"Good for him! If there's no other stupid war, then he'll be able to do something," he ironically stated.

That last comment made his friend snap.

"Listen to me, you idiot! Everybody knows why you stopped playing! It's not why you can't anymore! It's just because of your stupid pride! You can't stand not being as good as you used to, that's your problem, Max! You can't stand to have to work more on your skills whereas you did not need it in the past, that's all! You're such a waste of talent, it really disgusts me! Stop make others suffer for your own choice of life!"

Even if, deep inside, Max knew the man was perfectly right, Georg kept on repeating him the same lecture too, he just did not want to listen to him anymore. Without saying goodbye, he turned back and began to walk to the door.

"... stelic."

He stopped on dead tracks. 

"What did you say?" he asked simply, resisting the sudden urge to run to his once friend.

"I said, it's amazing how much he looks like you. He's name is Goran Kostelic. He's a fourteen-year-old Serbian. That's why I called you," Karl answered calmly. Max's reaction confirmed the suspicions he had had since the boy's arrival the Academy. His huge skills were so similar to Max's ones! Then, his mother had turned white when he had asked her if she happened to know a certain Herr Detweiler. Of course, she had said she did not know him at all, still...

Max did not dare to turn back again. He did not want his friend to notice his sudden inner turmoil. Kostelic. Fourteen. It could not be possible. However, he needed to know. After all, hearing some kid would not harm him in any way.

"Alright, Karl, I'm going to see him," he simply answered.

End flashback 

Sighing contently, Max took a photography out of his wallet. Emilija. Nadia. Goran. His family. A secret he had not shared with anybody. At the time, he had not wanted to tell it to Georg even if he was the best friend he had ever had. The man had been grieving so much that he had decided it would not be fair to tell him he had found her again whereas his friend had just lost his wife. Moreover, how could have he shared it while her husband was still alive somewhere in Serbia? He just could not say she was the woman he had met when he had been a prisoner in Serbia. It would have made everything worse. And they did not need it. However, Georg had found his guardian angel again and was happy at last. However, the bastard had died at last. He stood up and opened the window. Downstairs on the terrace, the family was chatting gaily about what the were going to do in the afternoon. Little Gretl was cuddling comfortably against her father's chest while Marta and Louisa had caught Maria's arms. Kurt was annoying Brigitta as usual in spite of Liesl's warning look. Finally, Friedrich proudly stood in the middle of the family with his new clothes. Max smiled broadly when he heard Louisa suggesting that they could swim in the lake in the afternoon, not noticing her parents' sudden discomfort. Sighing, he closed the window and walked out the room. His inner and selfish jealousy had disappeared totally. Nevertheless, he had to find some time to tell certain things to his friend today.

"Father! It's so warm today! Can we go and swim in the lake after lunch?" Louisa repeated pleadingly.

"Yes! Please Father!" Kurt went further. "We'll have so much fun, I'm sure!"

"Especially if you and Mother join us!" Liesl added with a twinkle in her eye.

"Of course, we can have a ballgame!" Friedrich exclaimed excitedly.

Sighing, Georg looked at Maria, silently asking for help. When he saw that she would not be of any help, except shooting him a look that clearly meant "It's up to you my dear..." The idea of going and swimming was not a bad one basically. As Louisa had said it earlier, the day promised to be very warm and it would be nice to spend it in the lake with the children. Yet, if he quite liked the suggestion, he was a bit afraid of his reaction at the sight of Maria only wearing nothing but a swimsuit, especially with the children around them. Trying to get out of this difficult situation, he answered gently:

"I would like to, Louisa... But going and swimming, or even having a ballgame in the water, means that Marta and Gretl won't be able to join us. What don't you try and find something we could do all together?"

"That's not bothering me, Father." Marta answered much to his surprise. "Gretl and I can sit on the shore and watch you play in the lake." 

"Yes! Please Father!" Gretl pleaded with this sweet childish frown of hers. "Liesl always kept on telling me how such a good swimmer you are! I want to see it!"

Sighing, he shot a surprised look at his eldest daughter who smiled back at him innocently. Groaning, he surrendered at last to his children's wish.

"Okay. We'll go and swim today. However, before that, I want all of you to have a good meal, alright?"

After all, after years of harsh coldness, he owed them this little pleasure... Maria sweetly smiled at him, obviously agreeing with his final decision. God! There really was nothing he could refuse her when she was staring at him that way! Then he noticed that Brigitta was whispering something in Liesl's ear, both of them looking at him with a mischievous smile. They certainly were preparing something... He sighed again. This afternoon promised to be harder that he had thought at first...

**Salzburg, von Trapp's villa, August 28th 1937, afternoon**

Holding a huge set of nine large towels, Maria went out the villa and started walking towards the children who were impatiently waiting for her. On the terrace, she went across Max who lazily was reading some newspaper, humming some joyful air. She did not know why, but he seemed happier than ever. More peaceful too. She called him gently:

"Max? Don't you want to join us?"

He looked up at her, as if she had woken him up from his reverie. Smiling, he answered:

"Sorry, my dear, but water is not my favourite element." Then, closing the newspaper, he proposed: "However, I can go and sit by the shore to look after the little ones."

"It would be very nice of you, Max," she said from behind the towels.

"And I also can help you with these," he added while taking the set from her hands. "Go with the children, my dear. I'm waiting for Georg then we'll join all of you, alright? I think that they're getting very impatient," he added showing the children who were anxiously calling for her.

She thanked him with a kind smile then walked to the lake.  Turning back discretely, she saw Georg's friend watching the restless children with a broad grin. Definitely, she had the feeling that something was really making him happy.

Max waved cheerfully at Friedrich who wanted to show him how well he could dive.  Then, he heard footsteps behind him. 

"Staying as far as possible from the water as usual?" Georg asked him chuckling. 

"What do you want? As I said to your fiancée, water was, is and will never be my favourite element," he answered with a smile. "Well, anything that can look like sport is not my element, I must add."

"You should give it a try one day. I'm sure you'll like it in the end," his friend half joked.

"In another life, I guess," Max said chuckling. "What about you, Captain? Are you ready to face a beautiful young woman in a swimsuit and five overexcited children who obviously had planned something for you today?" he asked his friend jokingly.

"Well, when you gotta go..." the other sighed.

"I'm sure you'll have a wonderful afternoon!" he joked further.

"I'll tell you at the end of it... By the way, is it an impression of mine or is something really rejoicing you today?" Georg asked out of the blue. "I talked about that with Maria earlier and she has the same feeling. Have you discovered the vocal group of the century at last?"

Max shot a surprised look at his friend. Was it so evident? It seemed like he could not hide anything from them. Taking a deep breath, he simply whispered, trying to control his voice:

"None of that."

"So what? What else can make you so happy?" Georg asked him out of curiosity, still smiling broadly.

The older man stared at his friend and noticed that he thought that he was still joking. He had made a fool out of himself for so many years than even his best friend thought he was joking. Deciding it was the moment to share his secret, he cleared his throat.

"Well... I was wondering if you would not mind to invite three guests more to your wedding," he simply answered, watching his friend's reaction.

"What?" the other exclaimed with an utterly surprised expression. "Who?"

"The bastard is dead, my friend. He died at last," Max explained further. 

Georg slowly began to understand the meaning of that sentence. So that was the real reason why Max never had tried to court or marry anybody since the end of the war. He always thought that his friend never had been able to forget her. He just discovered to what extend she was still part of his life.

"But... Since when? Why didn't you tell me? It's wonderful!" he answered at last, recovering from his shock little by little.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you, you fool!" the other said with a kind smile. "You know I often go to Zurich for business, don't you?" he went on quite uneasily. As a matter of fact, telling the whole truth, even if it was his best friend, was more difficult than he previously had thought.

Georg noticed Max's uneasiness, so he answered simply with a kind smile :

"I understand better now..."

"And,ehm, you know, ehm, the kid..." his friend tried to explain himself further without being able to find the right words.

"Max, listen... If you don't want to talk right now, there's no problem."

The other let out a shameful sigh of relief hearing  those words. Telling a secret he had kept for so many years was really more difficult than he had thought.

Trying to soothe his friend's uneasiness, Georg spoke again gently:

"I just want you to know that anybody you'll bring here will be gladly welcome. That's all." Then putting his hand on the older man's shoulder, he joked: "And I have the slight feeling that I'm going to lose my chaperon soon, am I right?"

Hitting Georg with his elbow, Max answered with a chuckle:

"Well, if you promise me to behave well... As a matter of fact, I was thinking of leaving tomorrow in the morning. And don't be afraid, I will, I mean we will be back in time for the wedding, if you agree, of course."

Georg did not replied immediately as the children, who already were in the water, were calling for them excitedly.

"Father! Uncle Max! Are you coming?"

The once officer waved at them cheerfuly:

"We're coming! Just wait for a minute!"

Then, turning to Max again:

"Of course, I agree, you fool. Now, let's go, I had the kids wait for too long I guess." With that he proceeded to walk to the shore along with Max and the towels. 

As soon as the two men had reached the shore, enthusiastic shouts greeted them.

"Come Father! The water is so warm!Louisa exclaimed while Liesl and Friedrich were exchanging mischievous smiles. 

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," he sighed, relieved that Maria was already in the water till the shoulders, but a bit worried by his children's malicious glances. "What are they up to?" he could not help to wonder. Nonetheless, he put off his summer shirt and trousers then proceeded to come in the water. Louisa was right, it was really good indeed. Finally he joined the swimming group. He was about to ask them if they were to have the planned ballgame when five children assaulted him. Fortunately, they were not too far from the shore so he still was able to touch the bottom. Nonetheless, he had a hard time to stay on foot whereas Friedrich and Liesl had jumped on his shoulders and tried to put him under the water. In the meantime, Brigitta and Kurt had taken him by the arms, pursuing the same goal as their older siblings. Finally, Louisa had graped his neck, also trying to pull him in the water. As he did not want to hurt them while fighting back, he really had a hard time to resist their coordinated assault.

"Now stop it children! Please!" he pleaded with no result.

With a swift movement, he managed to get out Kurt's grasp, yet not for long. He tried to dive backward in order to get away from Liesl and Friedrich but their siblings pulled him forward.

"Maria! Help me! Please!" he pleaded again. However, his fiancée was enjoying the hilarious scene too much to help him in any way. Worse, Liesl called her joyfully:

"Come Mother! Help us!"

"What? You don't think you're enough already? Louisa, stop it, will you?" he complained once again. Then he saw some mischievous smile forming on Maria's lips and much to his horror, he saw her plunge under the water.

"Maria! Don't do th..."

He could not finish his complaint as he felt her lifting his legs up. Without the much needed help of the ground, there was no way he could resist his children's efforts anymore. As they expected, he went down under the water, half hearing the kids' happy shouts of victory. 

He came out of the water coughing helplessly. Once he controlled his breathing again, he asked the beaming group:

"You're happy now? Frankly, six against one, that's not fair."

His children's only response was a broader grin. On the shore, Gretl and Marta were laughing helplessly, and so was Max. Turning his attention back to the group in the water, he went on with a mischievous smile:

"I hope you don't expect to go away with that without any retaliation, do you?" With that, he took Kurt, who was just next to him, by the shoulders and effortlessly threw him in the water.

One.

Then, swimming just a little, he pushed Liesl's head in the water while she was desperately trying to reach a place where she could touch the bottom.

Two.

Friedrich had reached this safe place, at least, it was what he thought when his father gripped his shoulders while he swept his legs away.

Three. 

Then he reached for Brigitta, took her in his arms and plunged under the water.

Four.

Louisa thought she could escape him swimming far from the shore, in vain. Diving under the water, he took her ankle and pulled her under the surface.

Five. 

Finally, he joined Maria who prudently had swam far away from the field of battle.

"You don't hope I will spare you, do you?"

"Hem... I'm your fiancée? The idea wasn't mine? I love you?" she answered tentatively.

"I love you too," he gently whispered in her ear before placing a light kiss on her neck.

Maria shuddered at the sudden loving touch and closed her eyes.

"But..." he went on, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Don't think you will run away like that!" he concluded with a malicious grin while pushing her under the water in spite of her protests. 

Six.

Max, who was watching Georg's difficulties then implacable retaliation, burst out of laughter. If someone had told him three months ago he would able to see his friend playing with his children that way, he would have thought he was a fool. He had waited for that moment for so many years. He had dreamt of it and today, it was reality. Looking at the younger ones, he noticed that they were laughing helplessly too. Gone was their constant melancholy. Maria was an incredible woman, really.

Finally, the children decided that trying to push their father under the water was not as funny as they had thought. So the group resumed having the ballgame they previously had planned. They played for an hour or so, shouting, laughing, fighting a bit, and, above all, enjoying their father's presence. The boys were so proud to be in the same team as he! As for the girls, they did not miss the occasion to cling to him, trying to keep him from receiving the ball, taking advantage of those fugitive occasions to cuddle against him for a few seconds. Of course, he and Maria avoided to have as few contacts as they could. However, it was not as difficult as they thought since the children had decided to monopolize him for the time being. 

Brigitta had jumped on his back in order to receive the ball instead of him when he noticed she was trembling slightly. He stopped playing and turned to his daughter.

"Are you feeling cold, Brigitta?" he asked her gently.

"Not at all Father, I'm having so much fun!" she answered even if she was trembling out of exhaustion.

"Mmh... Show me your lips, darling," he said while taking her chin between his fingers. As he had expected, they were turning blue. That was no wonder as they had stood in the water for more than an hour and a half. Gently taking Brigitta in his arms, he called for the others:

"Alright children! It's over for today! You must be getting tired. Let's go out."

"But I'm not tired at all?" Kurt protested.

Georg, still holding Brigitta who really enjoyed this short moment of intimacy with her father, walked to his son and looked at his lips. They were turning blue too. 

"Are you sure Kurt? I would say the contrary."

"But I don't feel tired!" the boy protested again.

"That's the problem, you don't feel tired but your body is. You're getting exhausted in the water much more rapidly than you think," he explained gently. Besides, aren't you hungry?"

"Oh yes!" his son exclaimed.

"Just as I thought... Come one children, let's go out," he sweetly ordered one last time.

While the older ones were drying themselves in the large towels, Maria and Georg decided to look after the younger ones themselves. Taking another towel,  he put it around Kurt and began to rub him dry from feet to hair much to the boy's delight. In the meantime, Maria proceeded to do the same with Brigitta, untying her hair in order to dry them better. 

"You feel better now?" Georg asked his son with a patient and fatherly tone the boy did not hope to hear again one day.

"Yes Father... But I think you forgot my back, it's still a bit wet," he answered tentatively, trying to make the sweet moment last a little longer.

Raising an eyebrow, he understood his son's silent wish thus made his turn back. Then he began to rub his back dry once again. The eleven-year-old boy who wanted to act like a grown up so bad most of time let out a sight of contentment and rested his head against his father's chest.

Hearing a sweet chuckle, Georg looked up and saw Maria staring at him lovingly. Smiling back at her, he mouthed a silent "thank you angel" and resumed looking after his younger son.


	21. A brand new start, part three

I'm back! So here's chapter 21... Happy days, sweet remembrances and dark clouds approaching... Hope you'll like it! ^_^

As I'm having an examination right now, I won't be able to update the story before two weeks, so be patient, please... It'll be woth the wait!

Then, as I'm having an examination (four seven-hour-long tests), I badly need "encouragements" (yerk, yerk, yerk), I'm putting a ransom again. Let's say, ten reviews? Take your time since I won't update as soon as I get the reviews (chapter 22 is not even wroten) but I'll appreciate it deeply!

A huge thanx to my prereaders here again, for the 21st time!

Usual disclaimers here, and I don't own Much ado about nothing or any play by dear old William (or any movie by great "sir" Kenneth Branagh!!!)

Salzburg, von Trapp's villa, September 12th 1937, afternoon

The children were enjoying the last days of their summer holidays as much as they could. Soon school would start again with its daily routine. So they spent most of their time with their father and Maria, enthusiastically participating to the organization of the upcoming wedding, hiking in the near mountains or, like that day, just spending the afternoon in the park under their parents' gaze. Friedrich and Kurt played football, furiously trying to keep the ball or to steal it from each other. On the bench near the lake, Marta and Gretl were playing with their dolls, giggling happily at some jokes gone out from their imaginary world. Finally, Liesl and Louisa dreamingly listened to Brigitta who was reading some of their favourite lines from their favourite play by Shakespeare, Much Ado about nothing, sighing in wonder at Claudio and Hero's dramatic love, admiring the proud and noble Don Pedro, heartily laughing at the smart and sarcastic exchanges between Sir Benedick and Lady Beatriz. 

"Please Brigitta! Read that line again!" Louisa pleaded. "I just love it!"

"Again?" Brigitta sighed. "I've already read it twice!"

"Just one more time!" her sister insisted.

"Please, one last time," Liesl said smiling broadly. "I love it too, it remembers me of some people here," she added discretly showing their father and Maria.

"You're right! Fortunately, Uncle Max's arrival has been much more simple and efficient than Pedro's plot!" Brigitta exclaimed loudly enough to be sure that the couple heard her. With that, she read the lines much to her siblings' delight.  Once again, Sir Benedick and Lady Beatriz's rethorical fight resounded in the park. Then Louisa asked Brigitta her book, winking maliciously at her, and reached for the first pages. Clearing her throat, she began to read loud enough so that her father could hear her:

"Sigh no more ladies, sigh no more,

Men were deceivers ever,

One foot in sea, and one on shore,

To one thing constant never,

Then sigh not so, but let them go,

And be you blithe and bonny,

Converting all your sounds of woe,"

Her sisters cheerfully joined her for the last line:

"Into a Hey! Nonny! Nonny!"

They finished in chorus giggling helplessly.

While the children were enjoying this sunny afternoon as they wished, Georg was laying lazily in the grass, resting his head on Maria's lap. The young woman was sitting against a tree so that she could watch the seven children play in the park. 

"Do you think they're making fun of me once again?" he asked stretching a little.

"What do you think?" she answered pleasantly with a broad smile. "It's just one more sweet little revenge, I'd say," she went on, lightly caressing his forehead.

"Yes, I'd say that too..." he sighed with melancholy. He had been so harsh with them for so many years... They had every right to make him pay a little, that did not bother him at all. Yet, each time the three girls were making fun of him, it remembered him how much he had been a bad father. That, much more than his daughter's mischievous jokes, was hurting him still. 

"Mani?" Maria called him gently as if she had felt his inner and sudden guilt. 

"Mmh?"

"If it can make you feel better, just think they're doing it to show you how much they're happy to have found you again, not to have some little revenge..."

"You may be right, as usual, ship-girl," he sighed and stood silent for a few minutes. Then, grinning mischievously, he asked his fiancée:

"What about you? What do you think about this rather sarcastic vision of men I don't agree with at all?"

"I don't know..." she answered dreamingly. "Well, people say that sailors aren't the most constant men on earth. You know? One foot in sea and one on shore..." she added, playfully tipping him on the nose.

"And do you, Maria Patocka and soon von Trapp, think about it?" he went on curiously. 

"That I would not have agreed to marry you if I thought that way, darling.  Besides, the nearest sea is hundreds of miles from here, so I guess you have your two feet stuck on the shore for a very long time, my dear sailor," she told him bending to reach for his face.

"And I will never complain about that," he answered lazily before claiming her lips in a deep loving kiss. They pulled apart a few moments later, intently staring at each other.

"Is there a way I could thank you for everything you've done for me?" he asked her seriously.

"Well, apart all what you've already done, just keep your two feet on the shore forever," she answered playfully stroking his hair.

"I see that my daughter's readings are influencing you too much, tomboy," he groaned with mock severity. "I also see there's no way to talk with you seriously today so I'm going to resume the nap those insufferable girls had just interrupted," he went on, trying to look hurt, which made Maria more giggly than ever.

"Come on, it's just much ado about nothing darling! And let me say that you're really a terrible comedian..." she chuckled.

"Nobody's perfect, my dear Lady Beatriz... I wish my horse was faster than your tongue, I'm abandoning the game... Well, or something like that" he quoted from memory. "And, if you haven't noticed yet, I'm sleeping," he lazily concluded closing his eyes under Maria's laughing and loving gaze. 

"Have a nice nap, my dear Sir Benedick..." 

Losing track of time, forgetting her surroundings, Maria stood still, not wanting to disturb his nap. Caressing his forehead lightly, she enjoyed watching him sleep peacefully, listening to his quiet and rythmic breathing. She was so absorbed by her loving contemplation that she did not notice that Liesl silently had come and sat by them.

"He always looks so quiet and peaceful when he sleeps," the young girl softly whispered. "Ever since I'm a child, I always have liked to watch him during his naps."

A bit surprised, Maria looked up at Liesl. Then, smiling gently, she answered:

"Yes. He's so different... When you look at him in those moments, it's hard to believe he can be so hot-headed or even...so harsh."

Both young women stood silent, wondering how a man who looked so kind and gentle in his sleep could have ever been such a distant person for years. 

"Can I tell you a secret?" Liesl asked suddenly.

"Of course, darling. Whatever you want," Maria said softly, not stopping to caress her fiancé's forehead.

"You know, during all these years when Father has been so harsh with us..." She stopped talking. Even if everything had changed, she still found it difficult to evoke those days. Taking a deep breath and went on nonetheless: "I always tried to remember how kind and loving he was before, I always tried not to forget it. Besides, as I'm the eldest, I thought I had to remind it to my siblings constantly... However, somedays it really was difficult, you know. If I wanted my siblings to believe it, to keep faith in better days, I had to believe it myself.  Nonetheless, there were some days I couldn't help to lose that hope, especially when he used to go to Vienna..." She stopped again. The memory still was so hurting! 

"Liesl, I don't want to..." Maria tried gently.

"No, no, it's alright. You know what? When I was about to lose all my hopes, I waited him to have a nap on the terrace in the afternoon. He did that quiet often at one time. I think he did not sleep well at night..." she commented with a sad and sympathetic smile. "So, I waited Father to fall asleep and I went next to him to watch him. He always had that kind and peaceful expression. I could have stood by him for hours. In those moments, I knew that, even if he was harsh with us, deep inside, he still was the same. He only hid it. I did not understand why he was doing that, nevertheless, when I had the chance to watch him sleeping like that, I started to hope again," the young girl finished with a teary grin. 

Maria did not know what to say. It was the first time that one of the children told her about those awful years, about their feelings at that time. As soon as they had discovered that she had known their mother, they had wanted her to tell them how she was at that time. Then, almost naturally, they had started to tell her about their own memories. However, no one had evoked this period yet. Gently resting her hand on the young girl's shoulder, she whispered:

"Liesl..."

She was surprised to see her looking up at her with a broad smile:

"I guess I was right!" she exclaimed. "The events of this summer proved me right. You can't know how happy I am now!"

Maria was about to answer to Liesl's joyful exclaimation when she heard somebody else sitting next her.

"Is he sleeping?" Louisa asked with a mischievous smile.  

"Yes, he is, Louisa," Maria whispered. "Don't disturb him."

"Don't be afraid! Even the sound of a cannon firing couldn't wake him up!" she answered giggling. With that, she started to stroke her father's cheek with a blade of grass before Maria could do anything. The sleeping man did not even react.

"You see?" Louisa stated triumphantly. "Why do you think we used to play our worst tricks on the governesses while he was sleeping?" 

"I remember well!" Brigitta exclaimed with a big grin while she was joining the group. It seemed like the children found it much more funny to watch their father sleep than playing on their own. "Especially the one we played on Fräulein Anna that night!"

"Another one of your horrible tricks?" Maria asked raising an eyebrow. Even if she did not approve their past behaviour at all, she was curious to know what those once unsufferable children had imagined that time.  

"Well, it was two years ago, in the summer. One afternoon, Friedrich and Louisa had caught a sleeping bat and put it in a bag," Liesl began to explain.

"Yes! I remember!" Friedrich interrupted. Then, winking at Louisa, he went on. There was no way he let his sister telling his greatest deed! He had been his idea and he was still proud of it. Fräulein Anna had been one of the toughest governesses they ever had. She was so harsh the children really hated her. However, the usual tricks had not worked with her so they had tried a more radical solution. "I hid the bat in my room till the night. I had put my alarm clock at 3 am to be sure everybody would be asleep, especially Father. Then I woke up and brought the bat into Fräulein Anna's room. I made sure her windows were closed, I released the bat and locked her door. If the bat was asleep when we caught it, it was fully awake when I released it, you can guess!" the young boy finished his story, almost bursting out of laughter. 

Kurt and Brigitta were giggling helplessly at the remembrance while Liesl and Louisa had a hard time not to join their siblings in their helpless laughter.

"That was mean, children. Really," Maria scolded them, trying to hide her amused smile. 

"Wait, wait... Here's the best part!" Louisa went on with the story. "You can't imagine her shouts of panic when she discovered that a bat was flying everywhere in her room, trying to go outside, hitting the walls, the windows. She couldn't open her door because Friedrich had locked it from outside and, even if she had the idea to open the windows, the bat was too disorientated to go outside! She was screaming her voice hoarse! It was grand! She woke the whole house up, except Father, of course. Finally, Frau Schmidt found the key, walked into her room and made the bat go away. Yet, Father did not even stir..."

"So, when she began to complain about us during breakfast, screaming and crying, Father looked at her as if she was totally crazy. He had not hear anything so he just coud not believe her," Liesl decided to conclude the story she had begun to tell. "Frau Schmidt had to confirm the story about the bat. Fortunately for us, she did not tell someone had locked Fräulein Anna in her room. I don't know if he bought our explaination about a bat that could have come in her room in the evening by the window or not, but the following hour, our seventh governess packed her things and went out of our life."

Maria sighed.

"Like I said, it was really mean."

"What about you, Mother?" Kurt asked curiously. "What would have you done?"

The young woman looked at the boy with mock seriousness. Then, winking at him mischievously, she answered:

"Well, I don't know, Kurt... Maybe I would have waited to catch a bat myself and bring it in your room the following evening. And, above all, I would not have forgotten to lock you in your room... The only difference is that I would have kept the key!" 

"Mother! That's mean!" the boy protested with a frown. With that everybody burst out of laughter, except Georg who still was sleeping peacefully. However, the laughing group suddenly heard him mumble something like "Lemme sleep..." Maria and the children looked at him anxiously. Nonetheless, it was his only reaction to their joyful discussion. 

"What did I say?" Louisa commented. "Even the sound of a cannon firing..."

"... or the sound of Fräulein Anna screaming..." Brigitta went on.

"...or even little Louisa jumping on his stomach!" Liesl finished her siblings' sentence. 

"Liesl! Shut your mouth!" her sister exclaimed, blushing suddenly. 

"What are you talking about?" Maria asked curiously. It seemed like she was going to learn many things about the von Trapps' daily life this afternoon. 

"Nothing!" Louisa stated firmly. 

"Is that this story about you accepting to have a nap in the afternoon only if you could stay with Father?" Marta asked inocently. The younger ones had left their dolls and finally had joined their siblings and parents. 

"Marta!" Louisa pleaded.

However, while Captain von Trapp's second daughter was menacing her siblings of horrible retaliations if they did not shut their mouth, little Gretl silently had crawled on her father's stomach and laid there, peacefully closing her eyes. Maria finally noticed the little girl's actions and began to scold her gently:

"Gretl, darling, you're going to disturb him."

"Don't worry, he's used to that," Liesl soothed her worry. Then, winking at a frowning Louisa, she began to explain:

"Well, you must know that Louisa was quite troublesome when she was very little. Let's say from the age of two to the age of five or six."

Louise made a face at her sister and resumed sulking.

"At that time, there was no way she accepted to have a nap in the afternoon. While Friedrich and I were in our room, she always gave a hard time to Mother who had tried everything to convince her. However, Louisa just did not want to sleep. Then, Father finally proposed her to stay and rest with him which she accepted, much to Mother's relief! However, you know how fast Father can fall asleep..."

"I can imagine the end of the story," Maria interrupted, gazing at the sleeping man lovingly. "Let me guess. The one who was supposed to make the other sleep had a wonderful nap while the other who was supposed sleep was only cuddling and playing on her poor father's stomach. Am I right, Louisa?" she went on staring at the blushing girl maliciously. 

"Well, hhem..." she only responded. There was no way she could tell the others that this had been the only way her young mind had found to have her father just for herself for a few moments.

Maria patted her on the cheek to show her she did not have to answer. A mysterious girl Louisa was, indeed! Enjoying tormenting poor governesses, climbing up walls but trying  to spend part of the afternoon alone with her father when she was a little child. As mysterious as her father in fact... The young woman was happy to notice that, as days were passing by, she managed to know the discrete young girl more and more. 

Frau Schmidt watched the scene with a broad smile. It was not her place to show it, but she was very relieved to see that the Captain had been able to find peace again. She still remembered the day when she first met him more than thirty years ago. She just had come back from England were she had attended to a well-known school for housekeepers. The first months in this new household had been rather difficult. Baroness von Trapp was a kind but very sad woman who used to let her do everything, not to give her precise instructions. At first, she had thought that looking after her two young sons, and especially the eldest one who seemed to be a very troublesome boy, gave her too much work. Then, she perfectly had understood the reason for the Baroness' constant sadness when she had noticed the way the Baron was paying attention to her.  At that moment, she finally had believed what people used to say in town about Baron Emanuel von Trapp. From an outside point of view, he was the perfect nobleman. Yet, from an inside point of view, the reality was much sordid.  A few months ago, she had had to sack a young maid whose pregnancy she had discovered. Of course, the girl had been sorry, as every maid in that difficult situation was. Of course she had cried. Nevertheless, she had sacked her without second thought. Such a thing could not happen in this kind of household! When she had discovered the truth, guilt had consumed her, and somewhere deep inside her mind, still was. It had been then she had begun to know the eldest son better. The Baron kept on trying to seduce her, wanting to talk to her privately in his study, slightly caressing her hip whenever she had the misfortune to be alone... Little by little, she had begun to understand how much the poor young woman she had sacked had suffered. Worse, the Baroness, who had noticed her husband's new infatuation, would not talk to her. Her first experience as an housekeeper in an aritocratic household was hell on earth. Day by day, her pride and honesty were hurt deeply. As hard she had tried to get over the growing pressure, she could not stand it anymore, she was about to quit. Giving in to her employer's advances was not an option at all. She was too proud for that, so she had to go away and find a new job. However, a thirteen-year-old boy had managed to make her change her mind. 

Flashback

She was sitting on the bench near the lake. As hard as she tried, she could hold her tears anymore. Her hands were shaking as she was reading the resignation letter once again. Suddenly, someone took it from her hands and handed her an handkerchief. Surprised, she looked up and discovered the person was young Georg. Frowning, he read the letter then tore it into pieces.

"What are you doing? Is everybody in this family thinking that they can do whatever they want with employees?" she exclaimed, unable to contain her anger anymore.

His only answer was a gentle smile which soothed her immediately even if she did not know why. The boy was so mysterious. Since he was in some boarding school in Salzburg, she did not know him really. All she knew was that everybody in the household kept on saying that he was impossible, that he was the shame of his family. Indeed, the Jesuits at the boarding school often complained about his behaviour. With his best friend, he always seemed to look for the next silliest thing to do much to his "noble" father's anger. Yet, the "impossible brat" as people said was standing in front of her, trying to confort her. 

"Know what?" he finally said. "Since the day I've discovered my father's behaviour, you're the one who had managed to resist him for the longest time."

"I am sorry Sir, but, you are not telling me you had noticed... that?" she exclaimed in surprise. How could such a young boy have noticed? Suddenly, in spite of her shame, she felt a incredible sympathy for this boy who saw everything and could not do anything about that.

Hidding his bitterness behind a mischievous smile, he went on:

"If you quit, it will mean that Father has won once again, in a way or another, and I won't accept it. You must stay, Fräulein Helena. Since you're here, that house has been a more sufferable place to be."

"I am really sorry, Sir, but I cannot stay here anylonger. It is impossible," she answered as politely as she could. She did not believe she was discussing a decision she had made days ago with a boy she did not even know. 

He smiled once again.

"Even if somebody is helping you?" he asked simply.

"What do you mean, Sir, if I may ask?"

"You've been to England, right?" he questioned winking at her.

Surprised, she only nodded.

"So you know what English people mean when they say 'Wait and see'..." he concluded mysteriously before excusing himself and going back to the house. 

End flashback

Frau Schmidt smiled at the remembrance. She had waited and, finally, she had seen! Baron von Trapp used to send his eldest son to summer school in order to force him to behave as a boy of his condition should. The whole town talked about that affair for months. The eldest son of Baron von Trapp, yes, the unsufferable one, had striked again! This time, he had stuck extracts of revolutionary books on the walls of the Jesuit school. Texts by Voltaire against the Church. Texts by Rousseau about the right of property. Lines by Baboeuf, Proudhon, worse, by Karl Marx himself! He even had stuck those shameful sheets of paper on the very main door of the school to  sure that everybody could see and read them. In the end, his plan had worked perfectly well, even if the punishment had been proportional to the offense. Baron von Trapp had been so upset by his son's behaviour, keeping on apologizing about it to the Jesuit school, to his acquaintances in Salzburg, that he totally had forgotten his infatuation. Young Georg had been secluded in his room for two weeks but it had not bothered him at all. He had won against his father and that was the most important. The man had stopped trying to seduce her and she had been able to stay in this household. From that day, she had dedicated to serve this mysterious boy with all her might. Frau Schmidt shot one last content glance at the sweet family reunion in the park before coming back to her task. The young hot-headed boy had grown up into a kind and generous man who really deserved his current happiness. Yes, the first months in that household had been harsh. However, she was happy to have stayed here and she would not change her place for all the money in world. Shaking her head slightly, she pushed the remembrances away. She had a wedding to plan after all! 

Vienna, Baroness Schraeder's villa, September 14th 1937, morning

"How can I do this?" Baroness Elsa Schraeder sighed watching the telephone intently. Everyday since this evening when she had met Viktor von Trapp, she had tried to find the courage to contact Georg, to tell him about all the frightful things his brother had told her about. However, invariably, this courage failed her everyday. How pathetic! She wanted to help him so much, but, in the same time, she was so afraid to hear his voice again. Besides, what was she going to tell him? She just could not say that the brother whose ideas he did not share at all deeply was worrying about him and his safety. This would be plain ridiculous. However, she could not warn him simply since he perfectly knew she did not care about politics. He would feel that something was going on immediately! Yet, as days went on, guilt had begun to haunt her mind. What if something bad happened to Georg whereas she had had the opportunity to alert him? She just could not live with this terrible responsibility. As hard it was for her, she had to do it even if that meant she inevitably would shatter the blissful happiness which certainly had filled the life of this family for more than a month. She hated it, still she had to do it, that was all. In the end, pushing all irrational fears aside, Baroness Elsa Schraeder took a deep breath and picked up the phone, asking to contact Captain von Trapp in Salzburg. 

"Good morning Elsa. How are you? Is there something you want?" Georg asked with a rather unsure tone, obviously surprised by her sudden telephone call.

Elsa did not utter a word for a few seconds. Hearing his voice again moved her more than she had ever imagined. "Damn you Georg von Trapp!" she thought bitterly, desperately fighting against the coward urge to hang up the phone. By the way, why was she doing this? Everything was over between them, after all. So, why did she care so much about his safety?

"Elsa, what's the matter?" he asked again with a worried tone, waking her up from her sad reverie.

Putting her thoughts together, she found the courage to speak at last:

"Good morning, Georg. How are you doing? I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Well, I'm fine, thank you. You're not disturbing me at all," he answered, still surprised. "As a matter of fact, Maria and the girls have gone to town to see if everything was alright with her wedding gown and..." he began to explain inocently. When he realized he was talking about his wedding to his ex-girlfriend, it was too late. He sighed guiltily. "Listen Elsa, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, Georg," she interrupted him flatly. Obviously, the man had lived in a blissful happiness for a month, totally oblivious of the outside world. She went on, trying to control her voice: "I'm happy to hear that everything is going smoothly with the preparations of your wedding. That was one of the reasons why I'm calling you, dear."

"Well, thank you," was all he was able to utter. 

"I also wanted to know what kind of gift you and Maria wished for your marriage," she added hurriedly, partly to keep him from talking more, partly to postpone the real tlak she wanted to have with him. "I mean, even if it sounds strange, I want to offer you something. It's the only way I have to stop some rumours here in Vienna," she went on, trying to explain herself awkwardly. "Even if there were no rumours, I still wish I could give you a little gift, it would be my pleasure," she corrected herself, afraid of having hurt him with the evocation of some displeasant rumours. 

"Elsa, you don't need..." he began to respond sheepishly, getting more unconfortable as the discussion went on.

"Tut, tut, tut," she interrupted him playfully, hiding her own disconfort. "I already thought about it, but I wanted to hear your advice. The other day, I saw splendid objects in an antique dealer's shop in Vienna. For instance, there is a magnificent viola da gamba from the XVIth century which I think Maria will like very much. You told me she was very fond of whatever was connected to music, didn't you?"

"Elsa..."

"Then, for you, I know I don't know anyhting about that kind of objects, but I also saw a Japanese saber. The antique dealer told me it dated from the XVth century, the Sengokujidai he said. I don't know if it is authentic, but I find it magnificent. How do you call them, by the way?" she went on, not listening to his faint protest.

"Elsa..."

 "Hmm... You've told it to me one day, but I'm afraid I forgot it... Hmm... Katana, isn't it?" she thought aloud, not paying attention to him.

"Elsa," he told more firmly. "What's the matter, in the end?" he asked seriously. He perfectly knew that she was hidding something when she was so talkative. "Honestly, why did you call me?" he questionned her finally. 

She sighed. After all, she had not called him to talk about wedding gifts. It was no use postponing the discussion further. Elsa took a deep, long breath then she pronunced softly, silently hoping he owuld not get mad as soon as he heard what she had to tell him:

"Well, I met your brother Viktor a month ago and..."

"What?" he exclaimed angrily. "What did he do to you?" was the first question that came to his mind. Because of the way they had broken off, he immediately thought that his brother might have hurt her in any way.

"Don't worry, Georg. It's nothing like that," she tried to soothe him, even if she did not possess Maria's ability. "As a matter of fact, even if it will surprise you, he helped me a lot. Besides, believe me or not, he keeps on standing up for you in Vienna."

"I only will believe it when I see it with my own eyes," he remarked bitterly. "So, if it's nothing of that, what's the matter with him? I hope he did not convince you to ask me something for him. I'm sorry, but it won't work," he went on ironically. Yet, in spite of his aggressive irony, he silently prayed that his brother had not get in troubles because of his stupid and blind political  devotion. 

"It's not about that either, Georg," she answered calmly. She still could not understand why they disliked each other so much. They were brothers after all! After a short silent moment, she went on: "In fact, we talked about you." Then, feeling he could misunderstand her once again, she quickly added: "And, no, it's not about your wedding, if you want to know."

"About...me?" he asked, simply, not knowing what else to say. His brother and his ex-girlfriend talked about him? It was unbelievable.

"Well, to be more precise, about you and your political ideas," she explained herself better, hoping he would understand the hint.

Georg stood silent for a few moments. Elsa's implicit statement had crystallized some inner feelings which had haunted him for months. Even if he did not want to accept it, especially now that he was happy again at last, he would have to make a decision very soon. 

"I see..." he simply responded with a dark tone. 

"He's worried about you, you know," she added gently. "And, now, I'm worried too, I might say."

He did not answer immediately. Finally, he spoke again with a concerned voice:

"How much did he tell you, Elsa?"

"That you were right from the beginning. That you're on their red list," she resumed her previous talk with Viktor calmly. "I'm so sorry to disturb you in such a happy moment of your life, but I had to tell you. I'm sorry Georg," she almost whispered shamefully. At that moment, she really hated herself for doing that. 

"Finally, it seems we agree on one point at last," he bitterly  said to himself more than to Elsa.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. I sincerely thank you for telling me this. Even if I had the feeling that I could be interesting for them in one way or another, I did not know to what extend. I really did not imagine that," he finally answered kindly. "I know it must have been hard for you to make the decision to call me. I'm really grateful, Elsa."

"Stop it, Georg!" she interrupted him with a sad tone. "If you're so grateful, just promise me to be prudent, that's all."

"I promise," he simply pronunced in a solemn tone. 

"Good," she answered somehow relieved. Then, wanting to conclude that painful talk as fast as she could now she had said everything she intended to, she added playfully yet sadly: "Well, I guess you've got many better things to do than talking with me. Give my best wishes to Maria and the children, and, if Max is still here, say hello to him for me, will you? By the way, I was serious about the gifts, just think about it. I'm so happy to have been able to talk to you again, Georg..."

Georg sighed sadly. Here she was again, talking endlessly to hide her pain. They had dated for more than a year, they had even thought about marriage at one moment. Yet, they did not each other and probably never would. In fact, the only things they would ever have in common was their incredible ability to hide their inner feelings. 

"Be sure I will tell them, Elsa. I deeply thank you for what you did once again. Have a nice day," he gently answered, trying to conclude a discussion which was obviously hurting her. He was about to hang up the phone when, after a slight hesitation, he talked again, wishing she had not hung up already: "Elsa?"

Surprised to hear his voice again, she responded softly: "Yes?"

"Well, if you happen to meet Viktor again, could you tell him that...when he will go to Salzburg...that...well...I won't throw him outside anymore?" he asked awkwardly. In fact, if his brother seemed to worry about him, the truth was that, even if he hated to admit it, he worried about him too.

Elsa could not help to giggle at the awkward invitation. The strange relationship between the two brothers was so amusing and ambiguous at times. They told to everyone who wanted to hear them that they hated each other, but, deep inside, in those dark times, they could not deny the brotherly and indestructible bound that existed between them. She finally answered between two giggles:

"I will tell him, Georg. I will tell him that he's a welcome guest in your house from now on.  Good bye Georg, take care."

"Good bye, Elsa, thanks again," she heard him whisper as she hung up the phone. 

She had done it. As painful as it had been, she had done it. Now, the only that she could do was praying that the Nazis would not move faster than him. 


	22. A brand new start, part four

Long time no see… Sorry guys about the delay but "real life" had been really busy those days! So here's, at last, chapter 22!

Usual disclaimers here. And to the ones who possess the rights about Liszt's music, please, don't sue me, or better, gimme some money since I'm doing some free advertizing here...

Many many thanx to my prereaders for their help and encouraging comments. T Franziska, Elizabeth, Aline and Jessica: thank you, muchas gracias, obrigada, merci, arigatou, danke schon!****

****

**Zurich, September 22nd 1937, afternoon**

Max and Goran were walking up the main street of Zurich hastily. They had spent the morning in the Academy of Music and had lost the track of time as they used to when they were practiciszing their common passion. As a result, they were late for lunch once again and, for sure, Emilija would scream at them as usual. The woman could be quite ill-tempered at times, Max had to acknowledge that. As a matter of fact, it was her strong and proud personality that had seduced him from the very beginning. During the war, he had admired her for her ability to run her farm alone with her two little daughters in spite of the difficulties of that time. Now, he admired her even more for her courage, for the way she had decided to leave her country to start a brand new life with her eldest daughter and their son in some unknown land. A strong and high-spirited woman indeed. Then, after calming down a bit, she would give him a light kiss and stroke Goran's cheek softly, saying they had better sit down and begin to eat before the meal got really cold. A strong and high-spirited woman but, above all, an extraordinary loving one next to whom he was free to live for the rest of his days at last. Max could not believe it yet. As Goran and him reached the street where they lived, he took his son's arm as if he wanted to be sure that his current happiness was real. He marvelled at the young man's lithe and supple walk, at his radiating good health. In comparison, Max had difficulties to walk as fast as him but tried hard not to show it. Nonetheless, Goran noticed his heavy breathing. Smiling gently, the young man put his hand on his father's one:

"Do you want to slow down a bit, Dad? After all, we're almost at home," he asked, and, not waiting for his father's answer, began to walk slower.

""You're right," Max answered a bit out of breath. "Besides, we're already more than an hour late. Your mother won't mind if we make her wait for three or four minutes more, will she?" he joked pleasantly.

"Good Lord! With her, you'll never know!" Goran added, bursting out of laughter.

As they had expected, Emilija began to scold them as soon as they walked in the apartment.

"I can't believe it! Is it so difficult to be on time once in your life?" she asked them, strolling out of the kitchen, crossing her arms.

"Sorry Mum, we worked so much that..." Goran tried to apologize, in vain.

"Tatatata... I don't care... Both of you should learn that there is a time for music and a time for lunch, that's all!" she went on with fake anger. "Besides, if you have nothing to do in the afternoon, others have to work, you know. Now, don't apologize anymore, go and wash your hands and sit down or Nadia and I won't be able to open the shop again at 2:30 pm!" she concluded clapping her hands.

A few seconds later, the whole family was sitting around the table, enjoying the not so cold meal.

"So, tell me. What had given you so many problems today?" Emilija asked the two men as she was helping them with some more salad.

"The _2nd Hungarian Rhapsody_ once again?" Nadia added jokingly.

"Don't ask..." Goran whispered angrily. "I don't have six fingers on the right hand, unlike that egoistic, stupid man! It would be much easier..."

"Hey, little brother! Don't make the poor composer responsible for your difficulties! If you worked a bit more you..." Nadia scolded the young man, menacing him with her fork.

"He's right, you know Nadia," Max interrupted her gently. "That's the problem with Liszt. He really had six fingers on the right hand so he wrote his compositions for piano for his own hands, probably not thinking that normal people would like to play them years later," he explained with a smile.

"You're kidding!" the young woman exclaimed incredulously.

"Not at all... When I began to play Liszt's compositions, I encountered the same difficulties as Goran, and, more generally, as every guy on earth who tried to confront himself to those compositions one day," he remembered with a bit of nostalgy. In his youth, people used to say he was bound to be one of the most brilliant interprets of Liszt's music. However, the war had ruined everything. Almost everything, he corrected himself mentally, since Goran was there to achieve what he had not been able to do.

"Yet, you don't seem to have many difficulties even if your hand is still hurting a bit, do you?" Emilija asked curiously. She was so happy to see Max accepting to talk about piano, his only real passion, again. When they had met again four years ago, there was no way he could discuss about it or remember his young years as a piano player. However, for Goran, he had accepted everything. He had worked hard to play again and be able to help his son. Of course, from a professional point of view, he would never be as good as he used to but that was not important. All that really mattered to her was being able to hear him from time to time, to see him help their boy with all his might.

"Well, my dear Emilija, that's because I found a way to skip a note or two whenever it's possible, which is not very canonical, I must confess. I hope great Franz Liszt will pardon my terrible offense," he answered cheerfully, joining his hands in a fake prayer.

"You what?" Goran exclaimed angrily, nearly spitting the content of his glass. "And you keep on repeating I must find a way to play every note, you cheater!"

"A lazy sponge would be more correct... Let's say that's the privilege of age and experience, my boy," Max concluded jokingly.

"Talking about our dear sea captain, has the lazy sponge of his bathtub remembered to send him a telegram or something to tell him we're due to arrive in Salzburg tomorrow?" Emilija asked with a sigh. Max and Goran were wonderful when they were talking about music but they had in common this unsufferable habit to forget mere material details.

"Not yet, darling. I must honour my reputation of lazy sponge, you know. I will send him a telegram this afternoon, don't worry," he answered with a loving smile, cautiously folding his napkin.

The woman shook her head in disbelief while Nadia and Goran burst out of laughter. The man could be unsufferable at times. He was lazy. He forgot almost everything important. He did not know what to do of his ten fingers besides playing piano. Yet, he was extraordinarily kind, tolerant and pacifist, which had attracted her to him since the very first day. During his almost four-year-long captivity in Serbia, the injured soldier had worked in her farm, not only because he was obliged to, but also because he thought it was natural to help a lonely woman with two young daughters even if she was an "enemy" as people had told him in Austria. He was a lazy sponge, at times, he was a rather cynical man. However, she always would be grateful for the way he had opened her eyes twenty years ago.

"You'd better to, Max! I don't want _Mani_ to think I'm a rude person because of your own rudeness, Herr Detweiler!" she answered at last, hitting him playfully on the forearm.

**Salzburg, von Trapp's villa, September 23rd 1937, morning**

In spite of a bright ray of morning sun caressing her cheek, Maria was laying on her bed half asleep, quietly enjoying the aftermath of a long, good night of sleep. _Mani_ and she had talked about the last preparations of the wedding for hours the evening before. The girls' dresses, the boys' suits, the texts they wanted to be read during the ceremony, the flowers... Never she would have imagined that planning a wedding would be so exhausting. Then, they had discussed one last time where the guests would sit and next to whom. Of course, concerning their friends, it had been easy since they wanted "the gang" to be at the same table as them, the children sitting at the table next to theirs. However, because of Mani's social position, they had to invite some people from the aristocracy of Salzburg and others he had known since his days in the Navy. So, since they did not want any scandal to tarnish this special day, they had drawn dozens of plans taking into account the political and social opinions of each one. Maria sighed at the remembrance. At midnight, they thought it was finally over. Nevertheless, as he read the plan one last time, _Mani_ discovered that old man Muzenberg would sit at the table next to the one where the Admiral von Keppler was supposed to be, which was not a good thing at all since the first one was a fervent Christian Democrat and the second one a no less fervent Conservative. As a result, they had had to start again from the very beginning. When they had been able to go to bed at past one in the morning, she was so exhausted that her fiancé almost had to carry her to her room and told her she could sleep as much as she wanted the following morning.

Maybe for the first time in her life, she had respected his advice to the letter. It was past ten in the morning and she still was laying lazily in her bed. Yet, a few minutes of daydream later, curiosity got the better of her so she decided to get up to see how Mani had dealt with the children, especially with the difficult issue of the little ones' hair. She grabbed the shawl on the chair next to her bed and covered her shoulders with it. Autumn had begun and she could feel it in the morning. She wondered if it was such a good idea to leave the secure warmth of her bed just to see how Mani had managed with Gretl and Marta's hair. Maria was still pondering what she was going to do when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Yes?" she answered curiously, taking a guess mentally. Mani running for help or Gretl asking her to brush her hair. Fifty-fifty.

"Is Sleeping Beauty awake at last?" a male voice asked from behind the door.

"Not yet. Prince Charming had not come and given her the wake up kiss yet," she joked with a mock yawn.

"Oh! I guess I can take care of that," Mani answered pleasantly.

"Marta, could you open the door, please?" she heard him ask finally.

Maria sat up in her bed, anxious to see what he was up to. What was he doing that kept him from opening the door himself? The young woman felt an elated smile forming on her lips as she discovered Mani walking into the room, cautiously holding a tray with her breakfast while Gretl and Marta ran to her bed, each one anxious to be the first to kiss her good morning.

"How lovely!" she exclaimed cheerfully as the little girls were cuddling against her.

"You like it?" Gretl asked excitedly. "We made it ourselves!"

"Father told us it was not such a good idea but we did it nonetheless," Marta added tugging at her sleeve. "You like it, don't you?"

"Of course, darlings! It's just adorable!" Maria answered and lovingly kissed the girls. Then, turning to Georg who still was holding the tray at the end of the bed patiently: "Not such a good idea, Captain?"

Her fiancé stared at his daughters with mock seriousness, raising an eyebrow, and sighed:

"I just said it was not such a good idea to bring it to you at 8.30 am, that's all. Was I right, Sleeping Beauty?"

"You were perfectly right, Captain, as usual," she whispered with a sweet smile, losing herself in his loving eyes, forgetting the little girls' presence.

Georg was the first to remember they were not alone. Clearing his throat, he interrupted the blissful moment:

"Okay, girls, why don't you go down that bed so that I can give your beloved Maria her breakfast at last?"

"Yes, Father!" both chirped and left the bed, not without giving the young woman one last kiss. "Can we join the others in the garden and tell them Mother is awake?"

"Of course darlings, but, as we had decided it earlier, you can't come up before half an hour, understood?" their Father answered in a gentle but firm tone.

"Yes, Father," both the girls frowned while they left the room.

Maria and Georg watched the two little girls with an amused and loving smile. As soon as they left the room and closed the door behind them, the once sea captain let out a sigh of mock relief.

"Alone at last, ship-girl..." he whispered, staring at her intently.

"I'm not Sleeping Beauty any more?" she answered playfully, trying to hide her sudden discomfort. As the wedding day was coming closer, his stare was getting more and more intense when he happened to look at her. "I can't believe it, only one little week to go and I will be Mani's wife..." she thought dreamingly while her dear Mani walked to the bed and put the tray on it, bowing gracefully.

"Here's your breakfast, Ma'am. Is there something you need besides that?" he announced with a fake military salute.

"Thank you, Captain. At ease," she went on the joke. "No, I don't think I will need anything more..."

She could not help letting out an amused grin as she saw him lifting a wondering eyebrow.

"As I said, I don't think I will need anyhting more except your unique company, sailor, if I'm not asking you too much."

"Well, I think it won't hurt anybody if I postpone my other obligations for a while," he answered in a low voice and sat next to her on the bed, taking her in his arms at last.

"I guess it's high time I give the wake up kiss to Sleeping Beauty, isn't it?" he murmured in her ear before letting butterfly kisses along her neck, her jaw, finally reaching for her lips.

Maria let out a sigh of contentment as their passionate kiss deepened, utterly enjoying the feeling of their entangled tongues, of Mani's hands lightly caressing her sides. Wanting to feel more, she threw her arms around him, pulling him closer, and let her hands travel through his hair, along his neck and shoulders. Much to her disappointment, her fiancé broke the kiss. However, he did not let her enough time to complain and she moaned as she felt his lips in her neck gently nibbling at the soft skin and one of his hands slightly caressing her breast. Inconsciously, intoxicated by the overwhelming sensation, she let one of her hands reach for his chest while the other went down along his backbone, causing him to shudder, growling lowly in her neck.

It was almost more than he could deal with. Regretfully, Georg sat up and let his lovely ship-girl go, smiling at her apologetically. He sighed as he lost himself in her eyes full of innocent desire. As the wedding day was coming closer, he found it more and more difficult to "behave" with Maria, as Ingrid had ordered him to the month before. Worse, the young woman growing and innocent passion had been making it almost impossible these past days. Still lost in her eyes, he murmured, more to himself than to her :

"One week to go..."

Maria felt her face blush again as she noticed his intense gaze once more, as she understood deep inside that she had the same feelings and desires as he. Just one little week to go and they would be together forever, just as she had predicted years ago, without knowing how much she was right then...

_Flashback, Vienna, 1919, spring_

Little Maria put the cake on the table proudly, a beaming smile forming on her face. Then, hurrying a little, she took two plates and two glasses from the cupboard, searched for the napkins and placed everything on the table. She was almost done. Finally she went and found an opened bottle of milk for her and one of beer for Mani. The little girl was putting them with the rest when she heard familiar footsteps. Running to the door, she openned it before the young officer had the chance to turn the doorknob:

"Welcome home, Mani! Look at what I've done!" she exclaimed, jumping in his waiting arms.

"My, my, my! Look at that!" the young man answered in mock awe. "I see you didn't get bored today, did you, ship-girl?"

The little girl nodded enthusiastically :

"I've made a cake, just for you, Mani!"

"Well done, I'm very hungry... Let's go and see how good it is," he said with a smile, ruffling her hair, anxious, a bit afraid too, to discover the result of Maria's endeavours.

Much to his surprise, the cake was delicious. Helping himself once more, he asked the little girl:

"Where did you learn to make cakes like that? It's wonderful, really."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. Maria's cheerful expression darkened suddenly, tears forming in her eyes. Reaching for her hand, he guided her next to him and made her sit on his lap.

"Sorry, Maria, I didn't want to hurt you," he whispered gently, smoothing her hair.

"My mum learnt me," she answered at last in Czech, fighting against her tears, and cuddled against his chest.

"So you're a very good learner, Maria. I'm sure she would be very proud of you," he murmured, taking her in his arms. "Look at all what you've done today, ship-girl. The table, the cake, everything... You're a marvellous little woman, you know!" he exclaimed cheerfully, trying to lighten up her mood.

"Really?" the little girl asked, smiling behind her tears.

"Yep, tomboy," he answered, gently hitting her on the nose.

"You really liked it?" she asked again to be sure. Mani's compliment had made her forget her pain in no time.

"Yes, Maria. I really appreciated it," he repeated reassuringly, patting her cheek.

"So, I will make a cake for you everyday and when I grow up I'll be your wife so that I can go on making them just for you forever and..." she exclaimed enthusiastically and threw her arms around his neck, giving him a bear hug.

Surprised by this sudden and excessive display of affection, the young man could do nothing but return the embrace. Then, after a little while, he proposed timidly:

"Well, we'll discuss about this matter later, okay? Now, why don't you go back to your sit and let me have another piece of cake, ship-girl?"

_End of flashback_

"What are you dreaming about, ship-girl ?" Mani's loving voice woke her up from her reverie as he filled a cup of tea for her.

"Nothing at all," she answered dreamingly. "I was just thinking that next week I will be able to make cakes for you forever..."

Her fiancé looked up at her in surprise, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Making cakes?" he began to mumble when the remembrance hit him. Smiling at the sweet memory, he whispered, taking her hand in his: "Yes, I can't wait for it..." Then, handing her a slice of buttered bread, he tried to get her back to the sad reality. "However, until this blessed day, we have many things to do just like going to the notary's this afternoon then getting my bestman and his family at the railway station. So you'd better have your breakfast quickly before a hurricane of seven children storm in this bedroom," he told her lovingly and gave her one last kiss.

**Salzburg, September 23rd 1937, end of afternoon**

"Done!" Georg exclaimed as Maria and he walked out the notary's office, gently putting his arm around his fiancée's shoulders and kissing her temple. "I had forgotten how much official formalities could be annoying."

Maria chuckled at the idea, remembering the two long hours they had spent in the stern office, signing papers and more papers again.

"Fortunately, Herr Kiejmann is quite an amusing man, it helps a little, doesn't it?" she answered, leaning a bit against him. "Without his endless jokes, I don't know if I would have been able to resist till the end. I've signed more papers within two hours than in my whole life!"

"Let's say it's definetly the most annoying side of marriage, ship-girl, and it's behind us, now," he sighed in a sweet smile then he added in Czech, his eyes sparkling with mischief : "And let's say the most wonderful aspect of marriage is just a few days in front of us..."

"You can't help it!" the young woman exclaimed, her face blushing in the second.

"What made you think I had something particular in mind, Maria ? And I'm the one who doesn't seem to know how to behave..." he joked further, giving her another kiss on the temple.

"Stop it!" was all that poor and embarassed Maria could answer to his playful banter.

"Alright, alright, sorry about that, darling. I won't do it anymore," he whispered with mock sheepishness. "I promise."

"Don't promise when you know you won't honour your word, Captain, that's a sin!" Maria answered, trying to have the last word in the end.

Since the day of their second meeting and more again since the night of the party, that was their favourite game. Most of their talks inevitably became an innocent fight in which each one tried to have the last and most witful word.

"Oh? If that's so, what should I do to repent myself?" Georg asked feigning serious curiousity.

"Well, let me think... I guess dealing with the girls' dresses tomorrow would be a good way to repent yourself, Captain," she proposed with a broad, mischievous grin.

"What? You want me dead!" he exclaimed, unable to find a remark witty enough.

"I've won!" Maria concluded triumphantly and gave him a butterfly kiss on the cheek.

"Pff, that was easy..." he sighed. "More seriously, we have half an hour left before meeting Max at the station, do you want to have a cup of coffee or something at a café?" Georg asked waving at the sunny terraces in the main street of Salzburg.

"Not a bad idea at all, let's go," she gladly accepted and the couple lazily strolled towards the first terrace, not paying the least attention to the curious and disapproving glances some people were shooting at them.

"So this is the little whore... I must say she's quite pretty, it sure does help when you're that ambitious," an elegant woman in her mid fifties whispered to her companions sitting at the terrace.

"Yes, she is... When you know he had agressed Herr Zeller because of her, you really wonder what's happening to him," another woman went on.

"Besides, I've just saw them walking out Herr Kiejmann's office. I've heard the Captain was the very last one of the good society who used the man's services but I didn't want to believe it. A Jew, can you imagine it?" a third one added with contempt.

"Well, he has broken his relationship with a Viennese Baroness to marry a half Czech country girl coming out from nowhere, so it doesn't surprise me the least," the first woman whispered, not hiding her disgust. "Some intelligent girl indeed..."

"Talking about her, don't you think that..."

"Of course, everybody is thinking that! She's just hiding it very well," the second one answered sipping her cup of tea.

"What a shame," the third woman concluded with a disgusted frown.

The couple was sitting comfortably at the terrace, enjoying the sunny warmth of the end of the afternoon, chatting animatedly about the event of the day.

"You seem impatient to meet them, don't you Mani?" Maria asked with a gentle smile as she put her cup of coffee down.

"Well, honestly I am," he answered cheerfully. "You'll see, she's really a wonderful woman and her eldest daugher..."

"Nadia, isn't it?"

"Yes, Nadia. As far as I remember, she makes me think of Brigitta. You know? That same witty personality," he tried to describe the girl he had met twenty years ago.

"Still, I remember you spoke of two daughters in the past, what happened?" Maria asked anxiously, her sharp and sympathetic instinct telling her that something was wrong.

"Well, you see," he began sadly. "Max told me in his letter that she had been caught by the Spanish influenza in 1919, just like many people then.

Maria did not answer anything. Of course she felt sympathy for this poor family. However, something else had attracted her attention and the awful words were echoing in her head.

"Maria? What's going on? You're so pale suddenly," her fiancé asked worryingly. Learning the death of somebody she did not even know could not touch her so much. Looking up, he immediately noticed the cause of such a discomfort. Countess von Holbach. Baroness von Schneider. And another woman he did not know, fortunately. Gossiping as usual. He sighed, having a hard time to resist the urge to go and tell them his mind once for all.

"Don't pay attention, my love," he gently whispered instead and took her hand in his. "Ignorance, you remember?"

"Yes, of course..." she answered as tears began to form in her eyes. "Still, I can't believe that everybody... That's awful."

Georg's jaw tightened at the sight of Maria's pain. People could gossip as much as they wanted about him, he did not care. Besides, since his childhood, he had consciously provoked those gossips just to embarass his father. However, he could not stand seeing his loved ones hurt by those stupid and useless talks. He knew that Maria was sorry at the idea that some people could think she was ruining his reputation. Even if he had kept on telling her that it was his own bad reputation that caused those gossips, she could not help to feel responsible at times. Getting up, he paid for the coffees and took his fiancée's hand.

"Come darling, let's go. It's time to meet Max and the others," he simply said and gave her his arm. Nonetheless, as they walked past the three women, he stopped to salute them, much to Maria's surprise.

"Mani, don't..." she whispered. She knew this cold stare too well.

"Sshh, don't be afraid," he soothed her in the same tone. Then, more loudly, he exclaimed gaily: "What a surprise! Baroness von Schneider, Countess von Holbach, it's been a long time. I wish you a good afternoon," he saluted them as politely as he could.

"Good afternoon, Captain, Fraülein," was all the three dumbfounded women could mutter in embarassment.

"We would have been happy to share a cup of coffe with you but we have to meet some friends at the railway station," he went on, disregarding the young woman alarmed stare. "Have a good evening ladies, and by the way, Countess von Holbach, I would be happy if you accepted to give my best regards to the Captain Krupp. I've heard he's a good friend of yours and, as a matter of fact, we were together at the Academy. That is, if you don't mind, of course," he concluded, an ironic smile forming on his lips, and guided Maria towards the main street, leaving a very embarassed Countess von Holbach trying to explain herself to her incredulous and curious companions.

"What was _that_, Mani?" an amused Maria asked as soon as they had walked far away enough.

"_Faida_," he simply answered, his eyes sparkling.

"What?"

"You know, an eye for an eye... All that kind of things," he explained mischievously.

"Oh! You're as bad as them!" she exclaimed bursting out of laughter and hitting his forearm playfully. "You don't have to spread rumors yourself!"

"Well, that's not a rumor," her fiancé chuckled. "There's nobody who talks as much as retired bored sailors, well, except old bored aristocratic women, of course."

"Still, if he's a friend of yours, that's not very kind, Mani," the young woman tried to sermon him.

"Nope! In fact, I've always hated the guy since our time at the Academy!" he laughed broadly. "Come, my love, Max must be waiting for us," he finished and put his arm around her shoulders.

_Author's notes:_

_"Faida" is a germanic word used in the Early Middle Ages societies. It was about the high aristocracy's right to private vengeance whenever a member of the "sippe" (the clan) was injured or killed, which, of course, was the cause of endless private wars. The kings of that time tried to forbid it redacting laws, in vain..._

_Well, well, I hope you enjoyed it... ! Chapter 23 is almost finished then will come the long waited wedding day, but I don't know when I'll be able to write it!_

_Till then, you know what you have to do...that is leave a review! Let's say that 6 or 7 will be really nice!_

_Thanx again for reading._

_And don't forget the poll! There's one on the review page here and another one on the Sound of music forum..._


	23. A brand new start, part five a

Hello everybody! Here's chapter 23! Hope you'll like it!

Many thanx for your so nice reviews, they are really warming and touching...

Usual disclaimers here.

Another big thanks for my prereaders, their help and constructive comments (even if I can be quite stubborn, can't I Franziska?)

**Salzburg, von Trapp villa, September 25th 1937, morning**

Frau Schmidt smiled as she walked out of the dining room where everybody had gathered to have the ritual breakfast together. The children were talking animatedly, laughing, joking, expressing in every way their happiness on the start of a new day. There was nothing in common between this joyful and peaceful breakfast and the tense, silent ones that used to happen in the past years. The Captain's cheerful laughter resounded suddenly in the room, soon followed by Fräulein Maria and the children's ones. Nothing in common, indeed. She should be used to that drastic and positive evolution. However, at times, she could not help but wonder at the events of that blessed summer. When she witnessed such a sweet family reunion, when she saw guests welcomed again in that household, she could not believe that, only a few months before, this villa really looked like a ghost ship ruled by a dead man standing. A ghostly and lost ship that had been steered back to its harbour at last by an extraordinary young woman. The old woman was walking to the kitchen in order to get some more coffee and tea when she noticed the last guest going down the main stairs, calmly adjusting his tie.

"Good morning, Herr Detweiler," she greeted him with a smile. She had known him for twenty years and she had never seen him on time for anything, which always had unnerved the Captain to no end, especially during the past years.

"Not a word, Frau Schmidt, not a word!" Max warned her, pointing his index finger at her with a mock warning expression then went on: "By the way, good morning to you. I guess they almost have finished, haven't they?"

"I would not dare, Sir. And, well, the Captain and Fräulein Maria have, as well as your wife and your daughter. As for your son, I'm afraid he's too busy answering the children's endless questions to have a proper breakfast for the moment. Moreover, I think that little Kurt is eating his fourth slice of buttered bread right now," she explained, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh, is that so? I'm not that late, in the end," the self proclaimed "lazy sponge" commented mischievously and resumed his walk to the dining room.

In the meantime, a lonely figure strolled lazily in the old streets of Salzburg, letting his feet guide him, unconsciously following the familiar paths of his childhood. The stern walls of the old Jesuit school. The fountain where his older brother had thrown him one day when he had bothered him too much. The bridge across the river where he liked to stay on sunny days, reading a book, making a drawing out of his surroundings or simply wishing he could find the courage to ask his brother to let him come with him in the mountains. Viktor sighed as he sat on the old familiar bench. Courage. From his childhood, that always had been his problem. People said he was the perfect, respecting and obeying son whereas Georg was the infamous, rebellious one. They liked  and congratulated him for that whereas they feared his brother's unpredictable outbursts. Little did they know that he always had admired, envied Georg's freedom, his freedom to think and to act as he wished. He had been and still was just a sheep among many other sheep. On the contrary, the Captain was a tiger, free to have Hungarian or Jewish friends when people tried to deny such infamous acquaintances, free to decide who his enemies were even if everybody kept on telling him that the Anschluss was the best thing that could happen to Austria, free to marry some Czech girl just because he loved her.

Georg was everything he was not. So, because he never had his brother's courage to stand up against their father or their teachers, because he never had his hiking or skiing abilities, because he always had been left alone wishing he could do the same things as he, Viktor had chosen to despise him, to criticize his improper behaviour, to be the perfect aristocratic son forever. As a result, they had hated each other for years, drowning themselves in that sea of misunderstanding and not wanting to swim up to the surface.

Elsa's words echoed once again in his mind. "Georg asked me to tell you that you can visit whenever you want..." He hated to admit it, but that sentence had waken up long forgotten feelings and aspirations in him. Of course, the past was the past and there was no way he could change it. However, if only he could help Georg just a little in such dark times, if only he could find the courage to do something that would make his brother proud of him, that would be largely enough. Viktor stood up, watched the river from his bench one last time and began to walk to the villa which had been his "home" years ago.

Max tried to hide his smile behind his cup of coffee as he noticed seven pairs of eyes watching at him, anxiously waiting for him to finish his breakfast at last. Of course, most of the strict rules that his friend had imposed over the last years had disappeared. However, some had remained, and especially those concerning family meals. For instance, the children were supposed to wait for everybody to finish their meal before getting up and going out to play. As a result, a few minutes earlier, Louisa and Brigitta, who certainly had thought they would be able to get up at last, had gazed at him angrily when he had asked Frau Schmidt some more bread to finish his breakfast. The man smiled once again. Deciding it was high time to put an end to their torture, Max put his cup down and cautiously folded his napkin.

"It was perfect, as usual, Georg," he declared, grinning internally when he noticed the seven relieved and beaming faces who stared at him. "Let me add I sincerely wish you a very long honeymoon so that I can enjoy tremendous meals like this one for a month at least, Captain!" he added not paying attention at Emilija warning gaze.

"You'll never change," the said Captain sighed, shaking his head. "Honestly, at times I wonder how you can put up with such a man, Emilija," he added while taking Maria's hand in his own.

The patient woman was about to answer when a little voice tried to interrupt the adults' discussion.

"Father?" Marta asked timidly.

"Yes darling?"

"Do we have the permission to go now, since Uncle Max has finished his breakfast?" Brigitta spoke to help her sister, not without shooting another disapproving glance at the older man.

"Of course, children. You can go and play now," their father authorized much to their relief.

As the children rushed out the dining room happily in front of the adults' amused stares, Emilija commented ironically:

"Captain? Don't you think it would be wise to amend your rules just a little bit?"

"What do you mean?" he enquired, feigning ignorance.

"Well, my love, I think she means that we could authorize the children  to get up when everybody except Max has finished eating. Am I right, Emilija?" Maria went on with the joke, smiling mischievously.

"Something like that, indeed," the older woman confirmed while her children almost burst out of laughter.

"You're right, ladies," Georg replied, his eyes sparkling. "I'll think of it seriously. I mean, it's quite unfair to ask the children to stay here for hours because the expression "being on time" had never been part of their uncle's dictionary, isn't it, Max?" he added, an amused smile forming on his lips.

"Pfff, I don't pay any attention to your mean comments, you know. By the way, it's all your fault my dear friend," Max replied back with mock indignation.

"Is it?" the others asked in chorus, curious to hear what the man would invent this time.

 "Indeed Georg, if your beds weren't so comfortable, I never would be late for breakfast," he concluded, vainly trying to look hurt.

Viktor was about to knock on the door when he heard a huge burst of laughter coming out from the dining room. In the background, the children's happy voices were resounding. This joyful atmosphere was so different from the cold one his brother and he had known during their childhood. A broad smile began to form on his usual severe face. Even if people in Vienna and in Salzburg kept on saying that Captain von Trapp was making an enormous error, he, as for him, could not help to be curious to meet the young woman who had realized such a miracle in making out of this once dark household a joyful and bright one. As a result, for that and many other things, he had to find the courage to knock on his door at last.

Frau Schmidt walked to the main door hurriedly, wondering why Franz had not answered it yet. The old woman sighed. She could feel that something was wrong with the old buttler but she did not want to worry the Captain uselessly. She reached the door at last, opened it and almost shouted out of surprise:

"Baron von Trapp?"

"Good morning, Frau Schmidt, always true to your post, I see," he greeted her humbly, holding his hat politely. "Is my brother here, please?"

The woman gasped. She just could not believe that the younger von Trapp was standing just in front of her. He was older, of course. He wore glasses now and his hair was turning grey. However, she had recognized him the very moment she had seen him. He looked so much like his brother, and, above all, like their father. He was still the same, yet, she never had seen him act so humbly, so timidly.

"Of course, Baron," she replied after a while, having recovered from her previous surprise. "Please come in, I'm going to tell him you are here," the old woman concluded and let him walk inside, still wondering what was the reason of such a sudden visit. As she walked hurriedly to the dining room, she silently prayed that this visit had nothing to do with Fräulein Maria and the Captain's upcoming wedding. The horrible gossips she had heard in town were largely hard enough to cope with, they did not need to listen to the man's  certainly ironic and mean comments. Neither the happy couple nor the children needed that. Not now that happiness had just came back in this household.

The very moment Viktor stepped into the house, memories from the last time he had been here came back to him, hitting him like a hammer, hurting him in the flesh. Bad memories to say the least. Seventeen years ago, Georg and he had had a huge fight, the worst one they ever had. What was it all about, by the way? Certainly the whole thing had been once again about politics and war, as usual. The man desperately fought the desire of running away as he lived the terrible scene again. They had had an argument about war and politics, about the rising fascist movement in Italy he remembered more exactly. Soon, mean and bitter words had become angry shouts which suddenly had been silenced by a furious blow that nearly had broken his jaw. His older brother always had been stronger than he. Finally, Georg litteraly almost had thrown him outside and told him he did not want to see him in this house anymore, which he did until this day. Trying to make the bad memories go away, Viktor curiously watched his surroundings. The same main hall. The same grandiloquent staircase. Nothing had changed. He remembered how much Georg and his childhood friend Stefan used to enjoy sliding down the banisters. He had tried to do the same, once. Nonetheless, their father had caught him, severely sermoned him and sent him back to his books, as usual. Viktor sighed sadly. Their father. The Baron never had cared about his sons' wishes or about his wife's suffering. The one and only thing that ever mattered to him had been his reputation, the honour attached to his name, to his title. Still patiently waiting in the hall, the man was thinking about how well he had followed his father's path when it hit him. Ever since he had walked in the house, the feeling that nothing had changed even if the atmosphere was somehow drastically different had submerged him. Peaceful happiness seemed to float in the air. Gone was the constant tension he had known during his childhood as well as the stuffy paternal presence. Nothing had changed, but, at the same time, everything was different. It must have been one of the numerous Agathe's deeds. It surely was his future sister-in-law's deed. Once a prison, the villa had become a harbour, a shelter that seemed to protect his inhabitants from the present darknesses. Viktor knew then what was the real reason of his sudden visit.

Maria and Georg were slowly walking hand in hand to the terrace where the children were playing when Frau Schmidt called them. The couple stared at her worried. The old woman was pale, looking as if she had just seen a ghost.

"What's the matter, Frau Schmidt? Nothing serious, I hope," Maria was the first to speak, anxious to know what was the reason of the woman's obvious surprise.

"Nothing to worry about, Fräulein,"  the woman answered as calmly as she could. Then, closely studying the Captain's reactions, she went on. "I was looking for you, Sir, to tell you that your brother is waiting for you in the hall."

 Georg gasped, holding his fiancée's reassuring hand tighter. Viktor? Here? What on earth did he want? The well known feeling of contempt began to fill him inconsciously. Then he remembered his last talk with Elsa about his brother's surprising wish to help him. Fear replaced contempt. Not now... It was too early... Even if he had started to organize a few things with Isaac's help, he was not ready yet!

"Mani? What's happening?" he heard an obviously worried Maria ask without really understanding what she was saying.

"If you agree, Sir, I can tell him you're too busy to talk with him," Frau Schmidt proposed, knowing the two brothers' unfamous enmity too well.

Waking up from his transe at last, he gently squeezed the young woman's cheek before talking to the older one.

"That's alright, Frau Schmidt. Maria and I are going and welcome him," he uttered with difficulty, surprised by the warm and unknown feeling that now was menacing to submerge him.

Viktor was still watching  the grandiloquent staircase dreamingly when the sound of a door opening startled him. Once again, the wish of running away almost took the best of him. What on earth was he doing here? What was he looking for exactly? Hell! He had many other more important things to do than trying to talk some sense into some stubborn and proud man, than proposing his help to a seasoned soldier who did not need his advice, than desperately seeking his brother's  gratitude and approval. However, Georg's surprised greeting did not let him the time to ponder about the real goal of his visit anymore.

"Good morning, Viktor," his brother welcomed him simply in a soft tone.

"Good morning, Georg," was his mere timid answer, his voice just above a whisper.

The two brothers looked at each other for a few seconds, unable to find the right words. How would they been able to start a normal discussion after years of enmity and ignorance? The younger one was fighting hard to find something to say which would express his current feelings without hurting his pride too much when he noticed the silent but radiating presence next to his older brother. A beautiful young woman in her mid twenties was standing next to Georg, holding his hand reassuringly, looking at him curiously yet gently. Maria. Viktor tried hard not to let a smile appear on his usually severe face. So he was able to meet the "manipulative, ambitious little whore" as they called her in Vienna at last. As he had felt it since he first had heard of that story, she did not look like that at all. Instead, a stunning young woman stood in front of him, silently but expectantly witnessing the tense reunion. He almost got lost in her kind blue eyes which strangely seemed to give him more strength, just like her gentle hand certainly was comforting his brother. How could such a young woman, almost a girl, be so reassuring? That was beyond him. Still, at that very moment, he clearly understood what kind of "devil" had possessed his brother and pushed him in doing such a foolish thing as they kept on repeating. Good Lord! She was not a devil, not at all. She was a little bright angel. A blessing for Georg and his children.

Both strenghened up by her silent encouragements, the brothers suddenly started to speak again at the same time.

"Glad to see you here. You seem to be tired," Georg mumbled timidly.

"I'm honoured to meet you at last, Fräulein. How do you do?" Viktor politely saluted Maria, much to the couple's surprise, and gently kissed her hand.

"How do you do, Baron von Trapp?" Maria stuttered, a bit confused at the visitor's action.

Georg looked at the scene in front of him unbelievingly. He never would have wished or hoped that his rather snobbish brother would approve his upcoming wedding in anyway. Still...

"Excuse me," he mumbled again. "Maria, this is Viktor, my brother. Viktor, this is Maria, my fiancée," he tried to introduce them to each other more properly, even if he had the slight feeling that the whole thing was getting quite ridiculous.

The two others must have felt the same way since Maria let out a small giggle, soon followed by his own timid chuckle. Finally, Viktor, the usual and always severe Viktor, joined them, smiling broadly.

"We're ridiculous," the younger von Trapp whispered before letting out a bitter laughter.

"Yes, we are," his brother responded. "Now, can you tell me what kind of devil pushed you to leave your dear Vienna for our old city lost in the mountains?" he went on, more sarcastically than he had wanted to. Georg cringed inwardly. "Way to go!" he thought, angry at his own clumsiness. The gap that years, mutual contempt and ignorance had dug between them was large and deep and there was nothing that could fill it again. They were able to stand in front of each other again, but, as hard as they tried, irony, sarcasms always would tarnish their discussion and relationship. Viktor did not answer immediately. Maybe he was pondering about the same things as he.

"Well... Fresh air... A young and beautiful young woman I was very anxious to meet," he replied at last, after a few seconds of reflexion, bowing at Maria. Then he added, more darkly: "And a few other things."

Both Maria and Georg stared up at him, surprised by his sudden dark tone. The three people in the hall looked at one another for a while, as if they tried to reach the other's inner thoughts. Georg immediately understood what his brother meant and his discussion with Elsa began to haunt him again. Maria was not blind. In spite of her current blissful happiness, she knew that darkness was menacing the world they knew. The Nazis in Germany. The growing rumors about the Anschluss, the creation of a _Grossdeutschen Reiches._ The fascists' intervention in Spain. Too many signs that announced an upcoming disaster, she could feel it. A disaster that would not spare their peaceful harbour. As for him, Viktor thought again about what he heard in Vienna the week before, about the growing worries the Chancellor and his government were not able to hide anymore.

"Let's go to my study," Georg simply said and motionned his companions to follow him.

"You're sure that..." Viktor protested weakly, showing the young woman.

"Maria deserves to know," was his brother's short answer. With that, a quite worried Georg led his fiancée and his brother to his study.

Quietly sitting on the terrace, Emilija and Max smiled broadly as they saw the von Trapp children insisting that Nadia and Goran joined them in their ballgame. Max, especially, was relieved to witness how naturally and gently they had accepted his long hidden family. Even if he knew that Georg and Maria were delighted to see him able to live with his family at last, he inconsciously had feared the children's reaction. They were so young, they had been raised so traditionnaly, how could they have understood such an unusual situation?

"Much ado about nothing," he thought, amused by his stupid previous worries. Since their arrival at the villa, the children had welcomed them as if they always had been part of the family, happy to have new friends who they could play with. They had been alone for such a long time!

"Max? Can I ask you something? Who are the friends you're waiting for tomorrow?" Emilija's anxious question woke him up from his reverie. She already  had met Georg during the war, so seeing him again had not been a problem at all. However, even if she hid it, she was a bit afraid to meet their other friends, afraid that they would not approve their rather unusual situation. Patting her hand reassuringly, he answered with a gentle smile.

"Oh, just some friends from the Navy and their families. Very sweet people, you'll see. And you can be sure they'll accept you and the kids in the same way as the von Trapps already have," he explained, studying how relief replaced worry on Emilija's face. "Absolutely nothing to worry about, my love," he concluded, bending a little to give her a light kiss on the lips.

Then, as if talking about Maria and Georg made him notice that somebody, or, more exactly, two persons were missing on the terrace, Max shot a curious glance around him and saw a rather pale Frau Schmidt walking to the terrace, holding a tray.

"Frau Schmidt?" he called her as soon as the old woman had put the tray down on the table.

"Yes, Herr Detweiler?" she answered, unable to control her shaky voice.

"Do you know where Fräulein Maria and the Captain are? They were walking behind us but they seem to have disappeared," he asked a bit worried. If he had not seen the old woman so pale and visibly shaken, he coud have thought that they would have hidden somewhere, enjoying a short moment of privacy and he never would have dared to ask such a rude question. However, Frau Schmidt's obvious discomfort told him that something was wrong.

"Well," she stuttered, as if she tried to put some order in her ideas. "The Captain's brother is here," she finally stated after a few seconds of silence.

Max almost let the glass he was holding fall. Viktor? Here? What the hell? Then, he stood up hurryingly, and without uttering a word, began to walk into the house, leaving Frau Schmidt explaining the situation to a rather confused Emilija.

_Author's notes:_

_Sorry guys if I'm letting you with a small cliffhanger... In fact, the chapter is really long so I decided to split it in two so that it is easier to read... Next part will be posted as soon as I get five reviews... I know you can do it!___


	24. A brand new start, part five b

Hello again! This is the end of chapter 23... Hope you'll like it!

Usual disclaimers here.

As usual, many thanks to my prereaders!

Enjoy!

"Just have a seat," Georg said calmly as he closed the door of his study behind him. Finally, he sat down on his chair too and waited for Viktor to start to speak.

"Is it that bad?" he asked seriously, encouraging his brother.

The younger von Trapp nervously looked at Georg who was sitting in front of him then at Maria who had taken a seat next to him. Both were staring at him expectantly. They were blissfuly happy, their home was a real harbour, yes. However, they also were very conscious of what was going on, much to his surprise. Seeing their serious glances, the fear he would shatter their blind happiness faded immediately. Clearing his throat, he began to speak:

"Well, horrible would be more exact. I've heard last week that the Nazis want Chancellor von Schuschnigg to accept Seyss-Inquart in his government at all costs. If he doesn't comply with their wish, they will ask for Hitler's help."

"Seems like they are fed up with the guy's resistance, aren't they?" Georg joked bitterly. He had met Kurt von Schuschnigg once in Vienna and had been quite impressed by the man. A bright lawyer who had become the Chancellor of Austria after Dolfuss' murder, he had tried to preserve the country's independance at all costs since then.

"Yes, you can say that," his brother confirmed.

"If that bloody bastard joins the government, it's the end," Georg went on darkly.

"That's why the Chancellor is still resisting. However, I doubt he will be able to go on like that for a long time..." Viktor explained, his eyes never leaving his brother's. Now the most difficult part of the discussion was coming.

"Georg?" he asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Run away. They know everything about you. Your acquaitances. Your political opinions. Everything. They remember how much you criticized the Germans' tactics during the war, how many times you said that that slaughter was their fault, that they had pushed Austria in the war. Just take your wife and your children and run away," Viktor finally let out, not letting his brother enough time to answer. "And you're too much a good soldier, you know. They'll want you at their side or they'll want you dead," he concluded, not daring to stare at the couple. "I'm sorry, I know it's not the moment to say that."

Maria looked at him in shock. Deep inside she was aware that, since he did not hide his political ideas at all, her dear Mani was a possible target for the Nazis. However, feeling things like that and hearing them were two very different matters. As for him, Georg simply resumed staring at his brother calmly, not showing his relief yet. Finally, a small smile formed on his lips.

"Is that all?"

Viktor looked up at him with utter surprise. "Is that all?" Was that all the man had to answer whereas he just had told him that Damocles' sword was hanging upon him?

"When I saw you with such a worried stare, I almost thought that the Gestapo was on your heels to arrest me or something like that," he exclaimed with forced cheerfulness and lit a cigarette.

"Mani! Haven't you heard what he just said? How can you be so calm?" Maria asked, her voice shaking, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Maria, I'm well aware of that," he went on with a reassuring voice. "The moment the Germans set a foot in Austria, you can be sure we'll be somewhere where they aren't yet... There's no way I can stay in a country where the Nazis are. Absolutely no way," he finished, stressing on each word.

"But... Why are you waiting for them? Why aren't you leaving now?" Viktor exclaimed. Once again, he just couldn't understand his brother. Too proud. Too stubborn.

"Because I can't, Viktor, I simply can't. If I run away now, it will mean that Austria is definitely lost and dead. I don't want to believe that yet. I'm still hoping, even if it's foolish, that something will stop the Nazis. I don't know... Great Britain, France, the USA, even the Sovietic Union... I don't care. I just can't believe that they will go on watching Hitler do whatever he wants without reacting forever," he explained sadly, as if, deep inside, he did not believed what he was saying.

"Don't tell me you're counting on your old enemies! It's because of them that we're in such a situation! They don't care about us! They want us dead!" Viktor almost shouted angrily, inconsciously repeating the same error as in the past.

"As far as I remember, they were not the ones who began the war, Viktor," Georg answered calmly, not paying attention to the other man's outburst. "Besides, that's not the point here. Even if we don't agree on many topics, I think we can agree on that very one, can't we?  Hitler is our one and only enemy, that's all. Personally, I don't care who's going to help us against him. There isn't a day when I don't regret that the English and the French have been too coward to follow Pilsudski's plan, and you know how much I despise the guy."

"You'll never change," Viktor sighed, shaking his head. However, at the same time, he could not help noticing how much influence Maria had on his brother. In the past, he would have punched him on the nose for saying something like that. Today, he calmly had answered and almost succeeded in convincing him.

Maria looked at the two brothers in disbelief. Were they the same men who seemed to hate each other  twenty years ago? As far as she remembered, Mani never had spoken of Viktor in a kind way. Yet, they were sitting in the same room, accepting, or trying to accept, the other's opinions. Nonetheless, even if she was happy to see her fiancé able to talk to his brother without shouting at him or, worse, punching him, their discussion frightened her. Silently, she prayed God to protect their family from the growing darkness.

A soft knock on the door startled the three people sitting in the study.

"Come in," Georg answered.

Max appeared in the doorframe, looking quite worried.

"Well, Frau Schmidt told me that..." the older man did not finish his sentence, noticing that, contrary to what he had thought, the von Trapp brothers were not at each other's throat, much to his surprise and relief.

"Herr Detweiler, I presume? Good morning," Viktor greeted him from his chair, yet not bothering to get up. He never had understood why his brother accepted such a friend.

"Good morning, Baron," Max answered with iced politeness. Then, turning to his old friend, he asked: "I guess everything is alright?"

"Yes, Max, thank you for your concern," Georg reassured him with a knowing smile. "Maria?" he went on. "Could you help our friend to find his way back to the terrace, please? It would be lovely."

The young woman immediately understood that he wanted to be alone with Viktor a little, even if he was too proud to say it clearly. Getting up, she walked to him and left a butterfly kiss on his temple.

"Of course, darling, I'm going. I suppose I also should tell Frau Schmidt that we'll have one guest more for lunch?" she proposed, looking at Viktor.

"Please, tell her," her fiancé agreed. With that, she took Max's arm and led him downstairs.

Viktor, utterly surprised by his brother's uncommon and unexpected invitation, impatiently waited for Maria and Max to walk out of the study then exclaimed loudly:

"Why are you doing this? I never intended to stay here and disturb you..."

Georg did not let him finish his sentence, replying softly:

"Let's say I would like you to stay today for lunch as much as I hope you'll make me the favour to be there next Saturday, that's all."

"But why?" the other insisted. Of course he always secretly had hoped that one day he would be able to get closer to his brother. However, everything was happening so quickly that he was afraid. He was not ready. They were not ready. There still were so many things that kept separating them!

"You want an honest answer? I don't know, I really don't know... Maybe because I've cut myself from the outside world for too many years. Maybe because I took conscience, or, better said, someone made me take conscience that I've been pretty close becoming an old stupid and bitter man just like Father," Georg answered calmly, his eyes still staring at the door Maria had closed a few minutes before.

Viktor looked up at his brother in shock, not quite understanding what he really meant. He stood silent for a while, partly because he tried to figure out what Georg wanted to express, partly because, for the first time since he had walked into the room, he had noticed how much their Father's old study had changed. It was as if his brother had wanted to erase any sign of the stuffy paternal presence in this particular room. Now the study was filled by his brother's own personality: books were scattered everywhere, on the shelves, on the floor, along with memories from his days in the Navy. On the desk, pictures of swimming dolphins he had taken in Trieste along with some photographies of his friends and crew. Some necklaces made out of shells were scattered on the shelves along with old compasses and sextants. Several japanese swords hung on the wall next to a painting of the antic Raguse. If the rest of the house had not changed that much, that particular room had nothing in common with the old stern study he and Georg disliked so much. The older von Trapp noticed his brother's sudden curiousity and excused himself in a silent chuckle:

"Sorry about the mess... I must buy other shelves but I never remember to do it."

"Other things on your mind?" Viktor asked pleasantly, smiling too.

"I guess so," the other aknowledged, his smile getting broader.

"Personaly, I like it better this way, you know..." the younger one went on dreamily. "Even if I don't quite agree with your sense of decoration, I must say the room is more friendly like that," he added, playfully pointing at a strange musical instrument sitting in one corner of the study.

"That's from Peru," Georg sighed. The man could be so narrow-minded at times!

"Glad to learn it...I'll go to bed a little less stupid tonight," Viktor answered ironically.

"Shut up."

The two brothers remained silent for while, not knowing how to go on with their conversation without hurting each other. Both had many things to say to the other, but they did not know how to formulate them. Finally, Viktor broke the tensed silence one more time.

"She's wonderful, really. I mean it," he began timidly.

"Yes, she is, and more than that," the older one answered, his face suddenly shining with tenderness.

"Can I ask you a question?" Viktor tried after what seemed to be a long reflexion.

"What do you want to know?" his brother agreed a bit hesitantly.

"Well, what happened? I mean, you were almost engaged to Elsa. It's not I'm disapproving or something, but I'd like to know..." he finally asked the question that had haunted him since he first had heard about his brother's engagement.

"I don't know myself..." Georg explained honestly, smiling at the sweet remembrances. "It's just that, as soon as she had set a foot in this house, everything had changed. When she's here, everything seems to be easier. You know I don't buy all that kind of stuff, but it's as if we were bound to be together in a way or another. I just can't live without her, that's all. And the kids adore her, you should see them." Then, after a pause, he added at last: "I would give my life for her. Maria saved me twice, even if she's too modest to accept it."

Viktor looked at his brother in awe as he humbly tried to explain his feelings, a very difficult task since the man hated to confide himself in anyway. He could not help to feel a bit jealous. Georg was very lucky and he knew it.

"A wonderful woman indeed!" he chuckled softly. "Marrying a stubborn man who is twenty years older than she and already have seven children is very courageous and generous!"

"For once, I agree with you, Viktor," the older von Trapp answered with a broad smile. Then, as if he had decided the moment had come, he whispered after a few seconds of silence: "And talking about you... I'm very curious too, I must say. Less than a year ago, you kept on saying that the Nazis were the best thing that could happen to Austria and Germany, and now, you seem to stand up against them. What happened?"

Viktor did not reply immediately. Here they were, talking about that difficult topic at last.

"Well, I hate to admit it, but I must recognize you were right since the beginning as I told Elsa," he explained finally. "We had been fool to believe that we could handle them, that we could use them to our own advantage. I don't think that many people had become aware of that, but it's what I believe now."

A knot formed in Georg's stomach as he listened to his brother's unexpected confession. Even if he knew that they did not agree on many things, seeing and hearing that his own brother, a man who shared the same blood as he, kept on praising the Nazis' achievements in Germany had hurt him in his flesh. However, now, they were sharing the same ideas about those madmen, and that was the most important. His brother was not blind anymore.

"I'm very glad to hear you saying something like that, you know. Very, very relieved, I must say," Georg managed to utter at last.

Silence filled up the room again. A relieved and peaceful silence.

Suddenly, fear almost submerged him and Georg stood up, as if something had just hit him.

"Viktor?" he asked urgently in whisper.

His brother looked up at him and read in his eyes the silent anxious question. The concern in his brother's eyes warmed him and unnerved him at the same time. Seeing that he seemed to care for his safety was a sweet feeling. On the other hand, noticing that he did not think he could manage alone, just like when they were children, really bothered him. Shaking his head slowly, he answered calmly, reassuring Georg:

"Don't worry. I'm not half as stupid as you. I've money to make. I've a family to feed. I just want to help you and then shut my mouth until this nightmare is over, that's all. Useless heroism is not my cup of tea."

Georg slowly walked to him, not quite convinced by his brother's words. The other stood up too and they looked at each other for what seemed an eternity, the real meaning of brotherhood entering their mind for the first time in their lives. All the memories they shared, that they were the only one to share came back to the surface violently. They were brothers and could not deny it in spite of all that had been separating them for years. Both could read the same anguish in each other's eyes, the same devastating fear to see their unique bond be destroyed by the growing darkness.

"Promise me. Don't do anything stupid. Run away as soon as you can. Don't wait for them," Viktor whispered one last time. "Take your family and run as far away as possible."

"I will. Neither do you, don't try to be a hero, it won't fit you," Georg pleaded again.

For the first time since their early childhood, the two brothers clumsily held each other for a while, unable to express the new feelings they were experiencing in another way. Then, Georg walked back and asked timidly:

"Will we see you on Saturday?"

"Yes, I'll hide somewhere in the church, but I don't think I'll stay in the evening. That's not my place and you know it. Still, thank you, nonetheless," Viktor answered with a small grin.

"Just thank Maria," the eldest concluded and led his brother out of the study.

_Author's notes_

_Here it is! This the end of the "A brand new start arc". I hope you liked it! Next chapters will be about the long waited wedding: "When two lost souls get married"... As I just began to write them, you'll have to be a bit patient!_

_No review ransom here, but don't forget to leave little something! _

_Read till the end, there's a little surprise..._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Omake (le retour de la vengeance)_

_Author's notes: I read that some of you really liked the "1919 arc" so I decided to write a small thing more... This is a missing scene, hope you'll like it!_

_Vienna, February 1919_

_Georg and little Maria were walking down the cold streets of Vienna, the little girl desperately clunching to the young man's coat not to slide on the iced pavement. Once again, Maria nearly fell and clunched to the coat tighter. Noticing that his charge really had a hard time to walk, Georg stopped and proposed gently:_

_"Do you want me to hold you?"_

_"No!" the little girl protested in a proud frown. "I will do it."_

_"Alright, as you wish."_

_The young officer resumed his walk when a timid voice called him._

_"Mani?"_

_"Yes, ship-girl."_

_"Is it a long way still?" she asked tentatively. Walking on iced pavement definitely was something she did not like._

_"We're almost here," he answered, slightly caressing her hair. "You're sure you don't want..."_

_"I'm sure," she cut him decidedly. _

_"Alright then, stubborn girl..." the other sighed._

_Three hundred meters farther, and  after a few more slips, the two had arrived at their destination and Georg knocked softly on the door and openned it. The owner of the place was not a defiant guy at all._

_"Max? We're here!" the young man called happily. "I hope we're not waking you up!"_

_"Don't shout like that!" a voice ame from the bathroom. "I nearly cut myself, you idiot!"_

_"Jesus Christ! You'll never change," Georg sighed, shaking his head. Maria let out a silent giggle, obviously amused by the scene._

_"Maria, I already told you not to make fun of people like that," he scolded her gently, trying not to laugh himself. "Still, in this guy's case, I must say you're quite right," he concluded, twinkling at the little girl who giggled harder. _

_"My, my, my, what a terrible guest you make, Captain von Trapp," the older man said sternly as  he walked out of the bathroom to welcome his guests at last. "It's not very kind to make fun of your host like that. By the way, I didn't wait for you so early. What happened? You've fallen out of your bed?" he went on while putting a vest on._

_Georg shook his head again and little Maria giggled harder. The man was really funny as Mani already had told her._

_"Max, we're almost half-an-hour late, y'know," he answered, an amused grin forming on his lips. _

_"You should be ashamed, Captain. You, always so punctual, half-an-hour late? Shame on you!" the older one exclaimed, putting his own fault on the other's shoulders. Then, deciding it was time to change the subject before his friend found something to reply, he knelt and greeted the little girl:_

_"So here's the famous little angel... Happy to meet you, Maria."_

_"Good morning, Herr Detweiler," Maria whispered timidly._

_"Oh don't!" the man protested jokingly. "I'm Max, that's all."_

_"Good morning, Max," the little one repeated more confidently, her smile getting broader. _

_"Perfect! Now, don't you want something to eat or drink, you two? I think I have something more or less correct left," Max proposed while standing up._

_The two friends and little Maria sat in the main room of the flat, enjoying a cup of coffee and a not so fresh cake. Things like that were hard to find in Vienna these days and this humble meal was a real treat for all of them. Setting more comfortably on the couch, Max lit a cigarette began to speak, smiling mischievously at his friend._

_"So, my dear Maria, could you tell me something?" he asked, inviting the little girl to sit on his lap._

_"Yes, Max?" she answered uncertainly, not sure if she should join the man or not._

_"Is it not too hard to live with a man with so many bad habits?"_

_"Max!" the younger man exclaimed._

_"Mani is very kind!" Maria protested vehemently._

_"I know that, darling. I perfectly know that," Max answered dreamingly. Then, smiling again, he added: "Still, don't you think, for instance, that his cooking skills are, how could I say this gently, unsufficient?"_

_"Max!" the other repeated more loudly. _

_In the meantime, little Maria began to giggle helplessly, remembering how her dear Mani had burnt the milk the night she had met him, how he used to always forget something, making out of potentialy good meals a real disaster at times._

_"Maria..." Georg warned her sternly, trying to get out of this before his already bad reputation fell lower. _

_"So?" Max insisted, totally disregarding the furious glances his friend was shooting at him._

_"Yes!" the little girl exclaimed finally. "But that's very funny! And he never knows where he has left his things!" she went on enthusiastically. "Yesterday, he looked for his wallet for one hour! And I was the one who found it," she added proudly._

_"And does he still have this bad habit of oversleeping?" the host went on, his smile getting broader._

_"Oh, yes! He always gets up late and never has the time to have breakfast. And on Sundays, he never wants to get up!" she told, giggling harder._

_"Maria..." the young man sighed. "Stop it at once! You don't want me to tell Max the results of your ironing efforts of last week, do you?"_

_"But! I..." the little one stuttered, her face blushing at the remembrance._

_"Stop teasing this poor girl, you bad guy!" the older man replied and took Maria on his lap. "Here, come with me, darling." Then, staring at his friend mischievously,  he menaced him mockingly: "You should be ashamed, Captain! That's not Maria's fault if your cooking skills are terrible. Nobody's perfect, y'know!"_

_"You must know that better than anyone, you dork!" Georg mumbled, helping himself with another cup of coffee. _

_"THAT was mean, Captain," Max replied with all the dignity he could while Maria finally burst out of laughter._


	25. When two souls get married, part one

Tadam! I'm back!

First of all, I'd like to sincerely thank all the people who reviewed this story and kept on asking about its continuation… It's for you I found the courage to work on it again and (almost) finish it!

Hope you'll like it…

Then, a special thanks to Aline who helped me to fight this vicious writer block who suddenly assaulted me last year.

Usual disclaimer : I don't own nothing. If that was the case, I would be rich and wouldn't have to work so hard to finance my future thesis by myself!

Now, on with the show…

**Salzburg, von Trapp's villa, September 29th 1937, late in the morning**

"Could somebody be nice enough to tell me what's going on here? I thought the wedding was tomorrow!" Kurt grumbled as he held a pile of plates while Brigitta put them on the table. Following them, Louisa and Friedrich were placing the forks and the knives.

"Mother already told you this morning..." his annoyed sister sighed. "That's a surprise for Father," she explained curtly and resumed her work at hand. "Eight, nine, ten. Here it is! Let's go to the following table." Then noticing that her complaining brother was not behind her, she called him back to reality : "Come on! Stop dreaming!"

"Alright, alright..." the young boy sighed and followed his sister.

"Have you understood?" Liesl repeated one last time to the little ones. "Father must not go to the back garden at all cost. Is that clear? Just find any idea to keep him from going there, alright?"

"Alright!" little Marta and Gretl giggled, happy and proud to have such an important mission.

"In case you may need some help, go and ask Uncle Max or Ivan, they'll surely find something," she added before joining the others in the garden.

A van stopped in front of the villa, then Igor, Matthias and Goran jumped out of it, calling loudly:

"Here are the chairs! Help, anybody!"

Answering to the urgent call, Isaac, Peter, Nikolai and Jakob hurried out of the house.

"Finally!" Isaac exclaimed, losing his usual calm composure. "You've taken your time, boys!"

"Sorry," Igor mumbled, opening the backdoor of the van. "This old guy just kept on talking for hours. I thought we would never be able to get out of here..."

In the kitchen, Frau Schmidt was giving her last instructions to the cook and the maids, ruling the household like a seasoned sea captain when Maria stormed into the room.

"I'm sorry but I'd need some more plates and napkins, if that's possible," she asked with an apologetic smile.

"There's no problem, Fräulein," the old woman answered gently, returning Maria's smile. "Tell the children to go and search for them here within five minutes."

"Thank you, Frau Schmidt, we wouldn't have done it without you," the young woman let out in a tired whisper, "I'm so sorry to give such an amount of work just the day before the wedding," she added and reached for the housekeeper's hand, as if her words were not enough to express her feelings.

"Don't mention it, Fräulein," the old woman reassured her, returning the gesture. "It's all my pleasure to help you. I find your idea fantastic and..."

"Maria!" Max and Ivan called her at the same time, hurrying into the kitchen.

"We need three more glasses," the first one asked.

"Where's the last table you told me about?" the second one inquired.

Maria shot up an anxious glance at the housekeeper, scratching her head, then laughed nervously:

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Now, let's hope that the Admiral is doing his part of the job well..."

**Salzburg, Mirabell garden, September 29th 1937, late in the morning**

A man in his mid fifties was sitting on a bench, reading his newspaper. After a while, he folded it carefully and stared at his surroundings. Nobody. Mumbling, he put the newspaper down on the bench and searched for the piece of paper on which he had written down the hour and the place of the appointment. "Mirabell garden, 11.30 am." He looked at his watch one last time and sighed.

"They'll never change," he thought aloud shaking his head and stood up.

In the mean time, a group of ten men or so rushed past the main gate of the garden.

"Hey, ship-boy, you sure it's here?" a small dark-haired man asked with a heavy italian accent.

"Sure," the other one answered back simply.

"Dieter… Last time you were so sure, that old woman told us the garden was at the opposite side of the town…" a short and fat man commented ironically while cleaning his glasses.

"Oh, shut up, guys! I already told you I've only been to Salzburg once or twice in my whole life! It's not my fault if I don't recognize anything!" the younger blond man replied angrily.

"Stop complaining, all of you! We're already ten minutes late, the others must be waiting for us," a grey-haired man commanded angrily, stroking his long beard out of habit.

His companions stopped their beginning argument at once. Most of them had not seen him for almost twenty years but they knew better than unnerving the ill-tempered Hungarian.

"Alright, alright, Laszlo," Dieter answered, patting his companion on the shoulder. "Let's go, guys…"

"Who'll never change, lieutenant Kieslowski?" a laughing voice asked behind him.

"Always complaining about something, aren't you, Michal?" another man commented, playfully hitting him on the head.

Lieutenant Michal Kieslowski from the Polish Navy unconsciously checked the knot of his tie and turned back to face his former companions.

"Lieutenant von Brockdorff, Doc' Klinsman," he saluted them warmly and winked at the others. "I was just thinking that all of you have got bad habits since I last saw you. You're almost fifteen minutes late, you know."

"That much?" the lieutenant von Brockdorff exclaimed inocently.

"There's an explanation for everything, Michal," a third man told him with a mischievous smile. "We were on our way when Karl noticed he had forgotten the most important thing…"

"Oh, shut up, Klaus!" the other one cut him sharply.

"The gift!" Doctor Klinsman chuckled. "Believe it or not, we were on time."

"Never mind, we're here at last. By the way, I'm glad to see you've been able to obtain a leave Michal. Considering the circumstances, we thought you'd be stuck In Dantzig," Klaus von Mannerheim concluded, patting the older man on the shoulder.

Michal was about to answer when cheerful shouts caught the group's attention. Dieter and his companions were arriving at last.

"I see everybody's here. Let's go, gentlemen, or else we're going to ruin the carefully prepared surprise," Karl von Blockdorff commanded gaily clapping his hands.

With that, the former crew of the Wotan began to walk towards the von Trapp's villa.

**Salzburg, von Trapp's villa, September 29th 1937, late in the morning**

Georg pushed the main door open and let the Admiral von Munzenberg come in, silently wondering why the old man had been so eager to have a talk with him this very morning.

"We could perfectly have talked about all that in my study," he thought curiously. Besides, he had the inner feeling that the Admiral had tried to make the discussion and the walk last the longest possible. As both men walked into the house, Georg noticed it was anormally quiet. No child running and laughing everywhere. Even Ivan and Max seemed to be silent, which not happened often. Something was going on, he could feel it.

Little did Georg know that, hidden in the ballroom, Marta and Gretl were spying on him.

"They're here," the youngest one whispered, trying hard not to giggle.

"Who's here?" Maria asked for further information.

"Father and the Admiral," Marta explained , still looking at them from the ajar door.

"No!" the young woman almost exclaimed. "What are they doing?"

"Maybe they got lost. Most of them don't know Salzburg," Ivan whispered. "What do we do now?"

Maria thought about it for a few seconds then asked silently:

"Marta, where are they going?"

"Well, Father seems to be looking for us and the Admiral is trying to keep him from going to the back garden," the little girl described the scene she was spying.

"Georg?" the old man asked suddenly.

"Yes, Admiral?" the younger one answered, his curiousity growing second by second.

"Since everybody seems to be gone, why don't you show me this ancient book you've told me about so much?" the Admiral proposed, using the first idea that came to his mind. He immediately cringed at his terrible lie. He was not good at that, really.

"Right now?" Georg almost exclaimed, suspiciously. "If you'll excuse me, Admiral, I prefer to see where everybody has gone first," he answered at last.

"Mother! Father is looking for us," Marta whispered.

Maria sighed out of despair, scratching her head, and spoke to the little girls:

"Alright, just go out of here and catch his attention for a while."

Marta and Gretl were about to do what they had been told when they heard somebody knocking on the main door.

Georg was walking to the terrace when he heard the knock on the door. Noticing that nobody had come to answer it, he groaned and came back to the main hall.

"What is it about now?" he mumbled as he opened the door, not seeing the mischievous smile forming on the old man's lips.

Speechless, Georg stood frozen, staring unbelievingly at the unexpected sight in front of him as a loud cheer greeted him. Fighting hard against the knot that was forming in his throat, his blue eyes flying frantically from a face to another one, he tried to understand what was happening.

His crew. Men he never thought he would be able to see again one day. Of course some like the former lieutenant Klaus von Brockdorff were still close friends. However, most of them had joined their own new country after the war and, except for the few letters they exchanged from time to time, he had practically lost contact with his former crew. Nonetheless, it was not an illusion, they were standing right in front of him. Unable to utter a single word, he stared at them intently. Dieter was a man now, even if he had kept that innocent look of his young years. Miklos had gained a lot of pound but his eyes still had the same constant mischievous expression. Michal had not changed at all, apart from the winkles that adorned his stern face now. So different but at the same time so similar. While a warm feeling began to engulf him, his mind wandered to the only person who could have been able to move heaven and earth to offer him such an unforgetable gift. A sweet, timid smile formed on his lips. Maria… Suddenly, a cheerful voice woke him up from his reverie :

"Captain von Trapp speechless at last! I never thought I would live old enough to see that one day!" Doctor Klinsman exclaimed ironically.

"Sorry, guys," Georg uttered apologetically. "I'm a terrible host."

"Nobody's perfect, Captain," Michal commented with an indulgent smile.

Georg answered him with a timid grin then noticed that Dieter was staring at the ground stubbornly, slightly bitting his lips in emotion. Slowly walking to him, he patted him on the shoulder:

"Long time no see, ship-boy. You're taller than me now," he whispered.

"Yes, I am, Sir," the other one replied softly but proudly, his face brightening suddenly in front of the unexpected show of attention.

"Still the favourite one, aren't you, ship-boy?" Laszlo commented ruffling his companion's hair.

"Jealous, Telecki?" Georg asked with a chuckle.

"Not at all, Sir," the fat Hungarian replied with mock indignation, making the whole group burst out of laughing, including their former captain.

"Come in, gentlemen," he invited them at last. "Let's go inside and see what the conspirators of that household had prepared for you."

**Salzburg, von Trapp's villa, September 29th 1937, late afternoon**

Silently, Georg studied the sweet scene unfolding in front of him from the terrace. Sitting on the grass, everybody had gathered around his children who, under Maria's loving gaze, were giving an improvised concert to his guests. Moments ago, just after Ivan, his sons and the Hungarian members of his former crew had broken into a few songs from their homeland, Max had suggested that the children made a demonstration of their talent. Even if he did not like them to sing in public, he had not been able to resist to their pleading stares. Just like the evening of the puppet show or the day of the party, they seemed to enjoy themselves very much. He had to admit they were really good. It was true above all for Liesl, whose voice sounded astonishingly like her mother's. The children had begun their last song, the one Maria had sung the night of the thunderstorm.

'How do they call it, by the way? My favourite things or something like that,' he mused, a nostalgic smile forming on his lips. The first time he ever had heard it, the single thought of that stubborn postulant disobeying him once again had angered him to no end. Little did he know then that it would become a memory he would treasure dearly just a few months later. As if Maria had felt his current reflexion, she looked up at him from the garden and gave him one of her angelic smiles. Once again, their eyes locked, both of them forgetting their surroundings for a few seconds. Deciding it was high time for him to join his guests again, he mouthed a silent 'thank you' to her then left the terrace

_"and then I don't feel sooo baaad…" _

Maria's smile got broader as she heard the children, her children now, finishing the song, standing straight with pride while the improvised audience applauded their performance.

"I told you they were wonderful!" Max exclaimed gaily. "Too bad Georg is too stubborn and won't listen to me!" he added, a hurt frown forming on his face.

"Poor Max!" Ingrid commented with her usual irony. "Don't lose faith, my dear friend. I'm sure the world is full of talented singer you don't know yet and who will make your fortune."

"One thing I'll remember all my life is the first time I saw Maria and the children singing in the Mirabell garden. I just couldn't believe my eyes! Can you imagine it? Georg's kids running everywhere with their beautiful governess," Karl von Brockdorff remembered aloud.

"You mean you saw us there?" Maria asked in disbelief, her face reddening in confusion. "Oh my God…"

"Don't, don't!" Karl reassured her gently. "It was a really nice sight, I assure you."

"So nice that the same day he called me in Linz to tell me the whole thing," Doctor Klinsman added, slowly sipping his lemonade.

"Then I received that strange telegram while I was in Dantzig," Michal concluded, his usually stern eyes shining with mischief.

"I see that Mani was right when he told me that there's nobody that talks as much as bored retired old sailors," the young woman replied with as much dignity as she could. She could not believe that the story of this afternoon had reached Dantzig.

"Don't listen to him, that's just a rumor!" the men defended themselves feigning to be hurt by that last comment.

"Well, from my personal experience, I can say that Georg is quite honest on that point, isn't he, Ivan?" Svetlana came and helped Maria.

Scratching his head, Ivan did not dare to answer to his wife.

"Caught in the act, gentlemen!" Ingrid concluded triumphantly.

"Still, the most important thing is that today we have been able to meet the wonderful young woman Karl told us so much about. I still remember his enthusiastic story about the night of the party and the children's little show!" Michal declared solemnly, trying to change the topic.

The young woman was so absorbed in the discussion she had not seen her fiancé approaching silently.

"I see that thanks to your spy, my life has no secret for you, guys. I'm surprised you've been so eager to tell everybody about that afternoon except me, Karl," she heard him chuckle, startling her in the process.

"I knew you'd discover that without me telling you, and, above all, I didn't want an indiscretion of mine to ruin everything. I was spying on you, Georg, not interfering with your life! I'm not crazy," his friend replied with a knowing glance.

Georg cringed at the comment and Karl regretted it immediately. The ironic answer had brutally remembered his former captain how much he was difficult to deal with at that time.

"I must admit you've done an admirable job since you're here, ship-girl," he whispered guiltily as he put an arm around her waist, brushing her temple with his lips.

"I'm just paying you back, Mani," Maria answered lowly, settling herself more comfortable in his embrace.

Michal smiled at the couple. Being the older member of the crew, he always had acted as the 'big brother' of the crew and, as such, he was enchanted to see his captain happy again. Then, standing up, he announced quietly :

"Well, if you'll excuse me, it's getting late and I have shoes to polish and buttons to clean for tomorrow, so I think I'll go back to my hotel."

Understanding the implicit advice, his companions began to stand up too, thanking Maria again for her invitation. When the last men left the villa, saluting the couple warmly, Georg and Maria stayed alone in the garden for a few moments, enjoying the sweet quietness of the beginning evening.

"Thank you, my love, I'll never forget that day," her fiancé whispered, holding her tight to him.

"So you liked my wedding gift, didn't you?" she answered returning his embrace.

The long lasting kiss he gave her was the only and clearest reply he could offer to express his gratitude. Maria let out a soft moan as she felt his tongue entangling hers slowly, his hands roaming along her back passionately. Breaking the kiss, the young woman began to place light kisses along his neck, finally reaching his ear, nibbling it.

Georg gasped at her actions and held her tighter to him.

"Maria…" he groaned pleadingly. "Please stop it…"

Startled by her fiancé's begging, she looked up at him, meeting a gaze burning with desire. Smiling apologetically, she reached for his cheek:

"Tomorrow…" she whispered.

"Yes, tomorrow," he answered and took her in his arms in a comfortable embrace.


End file.
